Consequences of Love
by NightWolf0179
Summary: (NickxJudy) Some wish for the eradication of all predators. Others, they wish for the death of all prey. It was only a matter of time until complete chaos took control of some parts of the city of Zootopia. Can Nick and Judy save Zootopia from a disaster, such as a civil war, or is the city doomed to fall?
1. The Rise of a Fox

Hello, fellow fanfiction readers!

I thought it would be appropriate for me to introduce myself a little before you dive into this Zootopia fanfiction I've created (which is, as of June 10th, 2016, a work-in-progress). For starters, I've absolutely fallen in love with the story the people at Disney have created. So much so, in fact, that I've actually become somewhat addicted to reading other Zootopia fanfictions. I suppose you could say that they have inspired me to create my own story for this amazing movie.

But, please know, this is my first fanfiction. I've written other little stories here and there, but I've never published them before. So, if you are willing, help me out here a little. If I make any mistakes that should be addressed, please notify me and I will do my best to refrain from making the same mistakes again in future chapters. I want this story to be the best it can be.

And I want this story to be a part of you as well. If you have any suggestions, criticisms, anything, feel free to express them to me. I promise, I will put much consideration into whatever you have to say.

Well, that's all I really have to say. I really hope you will enjoy the first chapter and I promise I will try to update it frequently. I actually plan to update on at least a weekly basis, if I can. And, most importantly, thank you for giving this little story a chance!

Note: There may be a few minor differences between this and the movie. Oh, and I am also writing on a phone.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Zootopia. It belongs to Disney as they are the amazing creators of this amazing movie. I do not claim to own any part of the movie. This is merely a fanfiction of an already great story.

...

Six months. A hard six months awaits any who feel they are good enough to become a police officer. Each day becomes a grueling grind, a training session that threatens to push you over the limit. This way, they weed out the ones who are just there for the glory, the recognition. Only the ones who are there for good reasons find it in their hearts to endure.

It also weeds mammals through discrimination. According to them, the smaller, weaker animals would never make the cut. Especially a little bunny. 'You're just a small bunny,' they'd say, 'you won't last a week.' Then she did. She lasted a week. Then a month. And then a quarter of a year, until, finally, she made it through the full six months. That little bunny had the power, the will, to overcome the stereotypes that people always thought of when they saw their species; Little. Weak. Ill-willed. Cowardly. Not suited for jobs that demanded strength and courage. Well, she had plenty of strength and courage, perhaps even more so than most of the officers who were already in the ZPD. She shown this by, despite being a rabbit, out-performing every other trainee and setting records at the Academy. It was amazing.

The fox knew of that very bunny. He just so happened to be her best friend. Together, they stopped Bellwether, a psychotic sheep who wanted to get rid of all the predators inside of Zootopia. They became an example for others. An inspiration, if you will.

She changed something inside of him. He went from conning animals to becoming a police officer. Without her, he probably would be in jail, or worse. He owed her just about everything.

These were his thoughts while he listened to his instructor.

"I should not be doing this," began the old wolf, "considering the amount of rules and regulations this very meeting is breaking, but, I owe you an apology. I.. When you first came here to the Academy, I honestly did not expect much from you." He turned to look up into the night sky, remembering his thoughts on the first fox to ever come to his Academy. "As a fox, I thought you would half-ass every drill, push other trainees around, and then turn around expecting a gold medal. Your species isn't exactly popular."

"And here I thought I was the cover species for what it meant to be a good citizen. You don't need to remind me of what others always think about me when they first see me. I'm used to not being given a chance." The fox walked to the bench and sat down, far away from his instructor. "You know, my parents had the day after I was born recorded. They thought it would be nice to show me it after I became a teenager. Instead, I only saw it once while I was alone at home. The tape began with my parents smiling at me, playing with me…. The door opened a few seconds later with a goat coming in. He was my mother's doctor at the time. Apparently, I was in good health. But, the doctor, being the good mammal that he was, had to state his personal opinion about my family and who I was going to be when I finally grown up. His enlightening speech ended when he walked away, muttering to himself and asking what the world has come to, letting more foxes come into this world and further ruin today's great society. Needless to say, I threw that tape in the trash after bashing it with a hammer." Nick sighed and looked at down at the cold pavement. "So, like I said, I'm used to it. I knew I would get the same treatment here."

"I know how you feel, Nick. Wolves do not have the best of reputations, either. It's a sad city we live in when it is supposed to mean true equality and harmony between all species, predator and prey alike, and yet, just like many other places in today's world, awful stereotypes linger in the atmosphere, clouding minds. It seems we cannot get away from it, and perhaps I am part of the problem. I hated your guts the moment I saw you."

"Heh, thanks, Evan. Just how is this an apology?" the red fox inquired.

"If you let me speak…" he growled. "Look... in the six months you've been here, you've repeatedly surprised me with your skill, determination, and, most importantly, character. It was similar to the experience I had when I trained Officer Judy Hopps. You remind me of her, actually. Heh, you surprised me each time you tied her records, came close to them, or beaten them. You two are practically neck and neck when it comes to skill. I never expected a fox to achieve this, even after training that bunny. You shown the opposite of what I thought all of your species were, just like Judy. You are a complete contrast to the beliefs that circle your species, and I was wrong to assume the worst of you before giving you a chance."

Nick Wilde's ears perked up as he heard this. It was a rare thing to hear; an apology directed towards the fox.

The fox turned to see Morris looking into the distance with an unmoving gaze. For a moment, he let the wolf have his peace. Nick's emerald eyes took in the sights of the Academy Grounds in the meantime. Obstacle courses over there, barracks over here, a shooting range, and more. You name it, it was there.

In a lot of ways, it bears many similarities to a training camp intended for military personnel. Sure, it was only an Academy meant to train officers, but, trying to keep law and order in a civilization full of different species is a very difficult task and demands tougher, more formidable police departments.

Evan, taking a moment to himself, remembered the second day of training for Nick as it played out like an old recording in his mind. The training exercise consisted of a mile-long track of obstacles ranging from hurdles to climbing walls. The fox started off very sluggishly, complaining about his ankle due to an injury the day prior. Typical, the wolf originally thought. All of a sudden, though, the fox bolted and quickly got ahead of the competition in a matter of seconds.

With every obstacle behind him, and all forty-four other trainees also behind, he finished first without even breaking a sweat. Evan wasn't even able to keep up and he didn't have to deal with the obstacles, being his trainer and all.

At first, he didn't know what to think. This fox had just beaten every other trainee, even after giving them a good thirty second head start while he complained about a fake injury. It wasn't until much later that he realized what the fox was doing; he was showing Evan what he believed a fox would do, and then surprised him with the very opposite of what he expected from his species. He shown Evan the stereotype, and then shot it down with his actions.

Morris' gave shifted slightly as he then recalled the hatred and stereotypes over the predator population that nearly divided and decimated Zootopia, a gleaming city of supposed equal opportunity and harmony for both predator and prey. Bellwether, a sheep with considerable power, had almost destroyed what Zootopia was, planning to eradicate the entire predator population within the city. It was a common belief that they were all savages on the inside, that they could and would attack at any moment. The sheep used that belief to her advantage and created a serum that forced predators back into their feral state. She nearly achieved what she imagined a perfect civilization was, but then, a certain fox and bunny came and put her where she belonged; behind bars.

Being a wolf, Evan was a target for that crazed sheep. He was stereotyped for what he was and was almost killed for it. Even then, he still judged a fellow predator and expected nothing good from him, and that predator is the very same trainee that sat before him in the cool breeze. It seemed that he was just like Bellwether and her ignorant supporters. Until he realized just what he was thinking, that is. It was after that second day of training that he vowed to never stoop so low again.

"Mr. Morris?" Nick's words shook the bright grey wolf out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh! Right!" He jumped back and returned his attention to his star recruit. "Sorry, just going through some old memories." The instructor motioned his trainee over to him. "I'm a flawed wolf, Nick. We all have cracks under the surface, and mine just so happen to be borne from prejudices. I'm trying to set them aside and die without these thoughts swirling around in my head. Thanks for opening my eyes."

"And here I thought your heart had frozen over with age. No problem, Mr. Morris."

"Seems I was right about the sarcasm, though..." growled Evan. Nick tried his best to hide his smile.

"And… Evan?" The instructor looked his way. "Thank you, really."


	2. Just the Beginning

Hello, again!

I know this seems odd, but I am posting this chapter along with another one today. I actually made these chapters a while ago, and after some consideration, I'm going to go ahead and post them.

Now, I do not know when the next chapter will be. Might be tomorrow or a few days from now.

Well, I hope you all will enjoy these chapters. I don't really know what my writing style is yet, and I know my writing needs some work. But, I can assure you, I will get better. This is as much of a learning experience for me as it is just something fun. I will improve in the later chapters, you can count on that.

...

The small grey bunny, complete with ears that were almost longer than her body, bounced to the beat of a Gazelle song, a very popular pop singer, while she sat in a police cruiser she shared with her partner. Together, they were patrolling street after street. It wasn't the most exciting assignment, but it helped to keep the city safe.

Humming to the beat of the song, the rabbit, Judy, took note of the beautiful, yet repeated, day. It was simply amazing how the engineers of Zootopia, the city she was sworn to protect, had created a way to artificially create environments for a wide range of species. With its help, they built enough districts suitable for an incredible amount of animals. For example, the Nocturnal District had a very specific environment that was perfect for the, you guessed it, nocturnal dwellings inside. But it wasn't without issues. For example, a lot of days were not unique. Just slightly different. They just felt like they were copies of the previous day, even with some similar cloud formations.

Still, the entire system was impressive and it kept the days looking amazing. It just made things a little repetitive from time to time. Today in particular was yet another amazing, but far too similar, sunny day with perfectly puffy clouds peppered throughout the sky, which was a brilliant baby blue.

The cruiser pulled into the center of Savannah Central, one of the many districts Zootopia offered its residents. The district was made to accommodate the most diverse range of species possible, even having its own form of transportation for mice and similar rodents and something for larger citizens. The residents themselves made for an always-colorful display of wildly different furs and fur-patterns.

The buildings that surrounded them were marvels of architecture, combining creative uses of stonework, glasswork, and accommodations for all species to create a very unique look that only Zootopia possessed. It was like walking into another land. You see, many other cities were built for a particular mammal, reptile, or et cetera, making it very difficult for a different species to take residency. Zootopia is different. Any animal can live there comfortably. Really, it is the first of its kind, but also isn't the last. Ever since its initial construction, many other cities were built with features that mirrored the original city that allowed for complete harmony between any and all species. But there hasn't been another city yet that perfectly captured what Zootopia offered. They were mere reflections of the real thing.

Though, even Zootopia had its flaws. As the first bunny police officer, many civilians just do not take her seriously. Sure, she may not be as strong as a wolf or rhino, but that didn't stop her from taking down Bellwether. Judy just didn't need the muscle. Her skill and determination is more than enough to get her through the toughest of days. Still, she has to deal with jerks here and there who believe she should be thrown off the force. The citizens of Zootopia just can't seem to get rid of their discriminating thoughts.

She still had it relatively easy, though, at least compared to her partner. The poor fox has to deal with it on a daily basis. Sometimes, it's small things; a jerk over here making rude comments, or perhaps a store refusing to sell anything to him at the normal price. Other times, it is much worse. On more than one occasion, a knife has been pulled out on him for no reason at all, and that's not even the worst of it. Discrimination and prejudices seemed rampant in the city. They needed something to help people become more accepting and less judgmental.

But, despite it all, she was happy. More happy than she had ever been, and it all was because of her partner. He had helped her through so many difficult times in her life. Without him, she wouldn't be where she was right now. Her dreams wouldn't have become a reality. She owed him.

Well, she owed him a lot. It's been a year since he had graduated from the Academy and become her partner, and within the year, he had saved her life countless times. Of course, she had done the same for him, too. It was what partners did. They watched each other's back. But she still wanted to show him how much he meant to her.

Luckily for Judy, it had been a year since the fox had become her partner. Perhaps for the anniversary of his graduation at the Academy, she could do something special for him… he was special to her. He just didn't know it, and she had a hard time coming out and saying it.

"You know, I haven't forgotten." Her voice faltered slightly. She had finally worked up the courage to say what she was about to say.

"Forgotten what?"

"Well, today is a special day," continued Judy, turning her head towards her best friend who had a look of slight confusion on his long muzzle.

"Is it 'Carrot Day?'" He smiled at his little joke. "Ow!" a grey paw struck his upper arm. "Okay, I didn't deserve that one."

"Yes you did , and no, it isn't a non-existent holiday for rabbits."

"It doesn't exist? Everything I knew about bunnies is wrong!" He chuckled while Judy just glared at him while they were at a stop-light. He knew she was suppressing a laugh. She then looked away as her suppressed smile faded.

"Nick… it's your day."

"My day? Fluff, you know my birthday isn't this month. Although, we could pretend it was and you could buy me a present," be ruffled her fur after he said this. It was all in good fun, his joking. They always had playful banter like this. Though, Judy usually participated more. Something was up. What was she talking about?

"Today is the day you became my partner… the day you graduated from the Police Academy… It was a really great day."

"Oh! Oh.." his ears flattened on his head. "I can't believe I forgot about that. I had never seen you happier. You were practically glowing," he chuckled. "It's as much as a special day to you as it is to me, aaaand I forgot. I'm sorry, Judy. That why you've been quiet? I knew something was wrong."

Did he just say 'Judy?' He never said that unless he was very serious or troubled over something.

"Hey, it's fine, Mr. Wildly has a bad memory." She smiled a genuine smile and had a soft laugh over her pun. It was alright. This week had been extremely difficult and annoying for them both. She almost forgot, too. "It just means a lot to me, too. That day has been permanently etched into my memory."

"You see, us foxes pride ourselves with our superior memory and intelligence," his muzzle curled with a cocky half-grin, a look that his bunny loved, but quickly dissolved into another frown, "…and we try our best to remember days that are important to the animals we care about. I really am sorry, Judes. I know it's important you. I still can't believe I-"

"You keep feeling bad over nothin' and I'll be forced to take back the surprise!" She playfully eyed him angrily as she cut him off.

"A surprise, huh? Care to tell me?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise! Dumb fox," she teased.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll actually be surprised by your surprise."

"Good." The light had finally turned green and she began driving again. Traffic was awful today. "I just wanted to do something for you." She was walking on thin ice. This was sounding more and more like a date… something she wanted, but Nick… she didn't know if he felt the same.

"You know you don't have to do anything for me, right? Just having you here is enough for me." Nick was starting to feel a little guilty about it.

Judy, on the other paw, was starting to feel a bit flustered, thinking that he might have been flirting. "I know, but…"

"Sorry for cutting-in, but, turn into that parking lot to our right. I think I just saw a antelope with a magnum."

"What?" Her fur was beginning to stand on end. "Firearms are illegal within the city."

"Exactly why we are parking. Hurry," he urged her.

…

As they exited their vehicle, they saw the antelope enter an electronics store that Nick recognized. It was run by a raccoon named Sly R. (The 'R' stood for Ringtail) Murray. Nick knew just about everyone within the city. That knowledge is one of the reasons he is still alive today.

Together, they ran towards the store. There were no gunshots yet, but panic ensued once the pedestrians caught sight of the antelope clutching the illegal firearm.

This was about to get interesting.

Judy lagged slightly behind as she called in the situation to their Precinct and trying to get back-up. "Freeze!" yelled Nick as he blasted through the doors. "Lay your weapon down on the ground and put your hooves in the air where I can see them!"

"And if I don't?" spit the criminal who just stood there with a look of smugness. They were right where he and his pals wanted them.

"We'll be forced to take you down in a less comfortable way."

"Sounds like fun." There it was. Judy saw it. The look many criminals get before they make a kill. Throughout her time as a cop in Zootopia, she had become far too familiar with that look a killer gets in their eye. The flash in their eye, the way they stare at their prey. It made her skin crawl. This time, the look was pointed towards her best friend and partner, Nick Wilde. He was the bullet's prey today.

"Say bye-bye."

What happened next was complete chaos. It would seem that Nick saw the look in the antelope's eye too and quickly rolled out of the way, taking cover behind metal shelves that carried an assortment of televisions and Blu-Ray players. Judy took cover behind a metal shelf as well.

Hundreds more bullets shot out from behind their original criminal as at least five other armed animals poured from a door behind the check-out desk. What was going on?!

At least their back-up at arrived. Two cruisers, each one holding a team of two inside of them, skidded to a stop in front of the store. They jumped out of their vehicles and proceeded to use them as cover. Soon, each one of them pulled out pistols.

The fox and rabbit tried to refrain from using lethal firearms as much as possible. Neither of them carried one with them like most of the other officers did. Instead, they used modified tasers that could fire rapidly, only needing to have a new, charged cartridge inserted every three shots. Problem was, it was still a taser. It only temporarily incapacitated the victim, meaning that they could get back up after thirty or so seconds. They were almost useless in firefights when they did not keep the criminals on the ground.

"Nick, Judy, get out of there!" yelled a rather alarmed rhino from behind his cruiser. He noticed the antelopes nearing the team.

"If we move from this spot, we're dead anyway!" shouted Nick, barely able to even hear himself over the constant barrage of bullets.

"Nick, I'll cover you! Go!" yelled Judy across from him.

'Seriously?!' he muttered under his breath. That was an awful idea and he would not leave his partner there alone. It would be a death sentence for her. "I'm not going anywhere without you!"

She huffed to herself. He was stubborn even when his life hung on his decision to move.

"Huh?!" Nick yelped, being grabbed from behind by a seventh robber none of them noticed before. It was a burly ram.

The firing stopped. Silence hung in the air as the fox struggled under an iron grip. "Don't try anything, unless you don't care about this pelt's life." The ram's grin grew with each syllable. "All we want is just some money. It isn't worth a life, now, is it?" Of course, this was a lie. Money didn't matter to them. He simply needed a highly respected cop.

"Let go of him!" The rabbit was furious. What had just happened? This was meant to be just a simple robbery. They had stopped plenty of them during their time as officers. It actually became somewhat easy for them.

"Where's the fun in that? Turn around and walk away. Make sure your fellow officers do the same, else the fox gets killed. There is no 'if's and buts,' about this. Leave. Now."

"Nick…"

"I'll be fine, Judy. Just get yourself safe. Please." He was being pulled away from them all. He didn't struggle. It would put them into further danger. "I'll see you again." The ram cackled once he heard that.

Judy's tiny laws began to shake on their own as she watched her partner be taken away from here. They were meant to protect each other, to make sure that, no matter what, they both saw the light at the end of the tunnel, especially after a day like this. Yet, he was a hostage, now. She failed him. For the first time since after the press conference, a memory that she hated, she cried.

…

Gentle droplets of water fell from the sky every few seconds. The sky had begun to be blackened by dark rain clouds in the few minutes the robbery took place. Perhaps the artificial environment was a bit 'glitchy' as well. It was a beautiful day just a moment earlier.

A fox was being shoved into a black van by a golden ram and six rusty-brown antelopes. Every one of them trained a gun on the forehead of their captive. Soon, his paws were tied up by thin wires that threatened to cut through his fur and into his skin.

'At least the rest are safe,' thought Nick.

Together, the pack of mammals drove in silence as more and more water fell from the sky. A thundering could be heard in the distance as the rain grew more powerful.

No one followed them.

…

A rabbit was being held by a pair of dark grey paws and soon was sat down in the passenger seat of an unfamiliar cruiser. A roar came from in front of her as the engine growled to life. The wipers were soon activated.

"We'll get them," came a low voice from the rabbit's left. "No one takes an officer of Precinct One and gets away with it. We are the best of the best. We'll save him. He'll be okay."

The grey bunny's ear twitched, but she did not show any other sign that she was even alive. Her sobbing had stopped, instead deciding to sit in silence with her thoughts buzzing around in her tiny head.

"You know," the voice chuckled. "Nick and I, we went bowling once. I thought it would be an easy win for me. His arms are just scrawny, you know? Yet, somehow, he crushed me, two-hundred and ninety-five to two-hundred and sixty-four. He has so much power, that skinny fox. It seemed like the pins just jumped out of the way of his bowling ball out of sheer terror. He's stronger than he looks. He'll survive whatever they put him through."

The bunny couldn't help but to let a smile appear on her lips. She looked up and saw Mark, a wolf that Nick hung out with a lot. She couldn't believe that she couldn't recognize that voice.

"Thanks… that helps."

"Anytime."

Judy leaned her head on her paw and looked out the window. She could barely see anything with the rain obscuring everything behind the window.

"Can't… can't we get someone to follow them?" Her teeth were grinding against each other as she forced herself to speak.

"You know how it is. They would kill Nick if we followed. Do you really want to risk that? We can save him, but it can't be now."

That was true. If anyone tried to follow, Nick's life would be in even more danger than it already was. The safest option for him would be to just wait, to let them hide him, perhaps torture him, while they search for the red needle in the haystack that is their city.

The wolf and rabbit informed Bogo of the news once they arrived back at their headquarters. They had never seen him so distraught, so at a loss. He had no idea what to do other than wait and grasp at the very few leads they had. What else could they do? Their only hope, really, was to wait and have the store checked out. Maybe there would be something there to identify their criminals. Something they could hold on to and trace to Nick's location before it was too late. Until then, it was a waiting game.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later that they had a phone call about a crash that resulted in a shootout.

…

There was a popping of tires followed by a skidding as their driver desperately tried to regain control of the vehicle, only to have it turn and roll on its side in the empty street no sane person over visited, as it was the home of many gangs.

"What happened?!" roared a very angry ram, his hooves flying wildly in frustration.

"Our tires ran over something, I think!"

"And you didn't go around it?! Idiot! Grab the fox, we need him! You better hope I'm kind enough to not bash your skull in!" Soon, almost all of the occupants of the crashed vehicle crawled out. One was making his way towards their hostage who happened to be the only one still inside the van.

The hostage himself was unconscious from the crash with a red liquid coming somewhere on his body. It was difficult to see from his fur, but it was there all the same.

Just then, thunder roared above them all as light flashed a dozen times around them. It seemed that lightning had struck just beside them.

Except, it wasn't lightning. The sound wasn't even thunder. It was a torrent of bullets that shot from the buildings above them. Down went the driver, his body full of gaping holes. Next went the ram, and then another antelope. In the end, not a single life was spared, except for a fox who was already hanging on by a thread due to the crash.

…

After twenty minutes of driving, a rabbit sprinted towards the crime scene after exiting the police cruiser, taking in every detail. Every tire was ripped and torn apart, exposing the metal beneath them. The destroyed vehicle was a black van turned on its side. Glass shards blanketed the road and the inside of the beaten vehicle. There were also seven bodies on the ground. Each one of them was lifeless. She recognized the bodies.

Sprinting towards the back of the van, she began to fear the worst, but tried to remain calm. It could be, it had to be, a different band of mammals. No, her fox couldn't be in there. He was alive, she thought. He had to be. He was elsewhere. They could save him. They would. He'd be okay. She was being destroyed on the inside.

And there he was, lying unconscious inside of the van with a pool of his own blood, soaking his fur. Behind his right ear, there was a huge cut with blood pouring from it, same with his left wrist. Sparkling glass was embedded in his crimson fur, and he was immobile. Almost lifeless. Nick Wilde shown no signs of life other than a very faint pulse. Judy tried to stop the bleeding by tearing apart his uniform and wrapping the cuts up with it. She then began to carry him away from the crash site with the help of two other officers.

This day was meant to be a good day. Happy. Enjoyable. She wanted to treat her fox to a dinner at a very fancy restaurant. He was special to her. This gift was more than a simple night out. It was supposed to be a date, if he allowed it. But it was ruined. He was severely injured and Judy did not even know if he would survive the crash…

'If' Nick survived the crash… that thought made her want to cry. If. A cold hatred of that word brewed inside her.

Then the paramedics arrived, and in the blink of an eye, the bodies and almost-lifeless Nick were taken away. Gone. Away from her.

If she wasn't being restrained, she would've hopped inside the ambulance too. She just had to make sure that her partner was okay. If he would ever be okay again. If he would survive to see another day. If she could tell him how she felt. If she could see those emerald eyes full of life again. If she could feel the softness of his fur without the blood. If she could spend another day with him so that she could know that he knew just how much he meant to her.

'If.' That word stayed in her thoughts. So many if's and not a single solid answer. It was torture. At least he wasn't in their clutches anymore. Those disgusting hooves. He was safe. He could survive.

What if he didn't? Cold tears formed in the poor bunny's eyes. All she could do now was wait. No change in that regard. The only difference was that he was dying while the medics worked on him, instead of him being held hostage and maybe being hurt. It was still a waiting game.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

"It is very difficult to deal with loss. As living beings, we all have to deal with such things. Animals die, that's how it is. It is life's inevitability. But, the moments, the memories you shared with them, are just as important as the ending of their life. You cannot let your thoughts dwell on the loss of another. Instead, recognize the amazing moments you two have shared. They are just as important. Cherish the laughs, the playfulness, even their minor quirks that annoy you. Their memory is just as important as how they left your life, if not more so." (Of course, you could also fight like hell to make sure that they survive whatever they are going through. It may not change what happens to them, but it shows just how much you care.)

Judy sat motionless as her mother's lecture about death echoed in her mind. In her life, she had dealt with plenty of loss. It came with being a rabbit. Her family had a huge amount of members, and, of course, that meant that a huge number of them died monthly. She had lost so many family members that she had already lost count. That doesn't mean it is easy, though. All it means is that she had learned how to deal with it.

After so many deaths, she had found that her mother's words held a lot of truth to them. Cherish the moments you spent with them and always remember them for who they were. Live in fondness of those memories. Don't let their death get to you. You'll see them again. It became easier for her to deal with death.

None of that prepared her for the possible loss of her best friend. This was one of the few things that she could not deal with, considering all they've went through together.

The bunny had begun to rely on her partner. They spent just about every second together, doing everything with the other as if they were one single body. It was rare for them to be apart.

She remembered when they finally moved in together. With their combined income, they could share a much larger house that fit both of them better than their previous homes. To them, it was perfect. As best friends, it wasn't awkward, weird, or uncomfortable. Instead, it was relieving. Calming. Their lives had became one and it felt natural, like they were meant for each other. Neither of them dared to say that to the other, though. They were content enough, for a while, to just enjoy the time they spent in their new home together. Movies were watched, stories were shared, jokes and puns were made, games were played, and happiness never left them. It was a form of permanent ecstasy.

Perhaps this led to her to attempting to confess her real feelings for Nick. Deep inside her heart, they were there ever since they solved the case that almost tore Zootopia apart. She just never realized it. Instead, she thought it was just because they were best friends.

Then came jealousy, an early sign of one's special affections for another. Michele, a young wolf that just so happened to be the daughter of Nick's Instructor at the Academy, became an officer around the same time he did. They knew it other very well. One day, she asked him to go to a FurBucks with her after work. Judy… she followed them.

She saw the way Michele moved. The way her azure eyes watched the fox across from her as they talked together. The way she would look away every time Nick's eyes tried to meet hers. It was obvious.

Jealousy then turned to anger and poor decision-making. Judy, from her little hiding place, got up and joined them. Thankfully, Nick was happy to see her. He even moved over for Judy to sit next to him.

Michele was visibly startled, even angry, but quickly composed herself. The three then had a pleasant night. It was odd. Judy was there to stop her from stealing her fox's affections, but instead, she became friends with that charming wolf.

It wasn't until a week later that she realized her actions had the desired result. Michele confronted her after work and told her how obvious her love for Nick was, but how it was simply amazing. It seemed that Michele had seen how cute they were together. She even noted how perfect they seemed for each other and promised to back off as long as she could be there at their wedding. The rabbit happily obliged. Judy had finally realized how she felt.

Still, it took Judy months for her to work up the courage to ask Nick out. The day she finally did feel ready to say it… also happened to be day of the shooting. Now, there may not even be a wedding. It all hinged on Nick living or dying, and if he felt the same for Judy. It was torture, mentally.

The waiting room was visibly full. Many of Nick's friends and his mother had arrived shortly after Judy did. Even the buffalo himself, Chief Bogo, made an appearance. Turns out he actually did care under all of that muscle and anger.

Being Nick's closest mammals, it seemed fitting when they shared some of the best moments they had with that fox. It lifted the mood and kept their thoughts hopeful. Story after story was told. Soon, they almost forgot they were at a hospital. That Nick was fighting for his life and that they could do nothing to help.

Though, there were some heart-wrenching stories. This became apparent when his mother, Amber, recalled her favorite thing about her son. "He was always a daddy's boy," began Amber. "Heh, when my husband was still alive, little Nicky would spend every second with him. He looked up to him as a hero." She stopped and looked down at her paws, suddenly regretting starting this story. All eyes were on her. "Nicky.." she started again, "loved his father very much. He wanted to be just like him; a writer. Today, I still see my husband in Nick's eyes. He has that same smile, that same laugh, and that same endearing, yet sarcastic, personality." She then looked towards Judy. "My husband was a good mammal. Everyday, he strived to make the world a better place. In his novels, he would tell stories of charity, kindness, and love. It was all to cheer others up and to show them that the world can be a good place. Nicky, he is just like his father… just, instead of helping people with writing… he helps by being in the police force. He always wanted to help… and, with your help, he now can. You brought out the best of him… something he lost once society threw him under."

"May I read one of your husbands books, Mrs. Wilde?" Judy asked while walking up to Amber. She put an arm around her, knowing the pain she was feeling.

"Only if you call me Amber… you're his best friend, Judy. You and I can do better than calling each other by that." She smiled sweetly, her eyes showing an enormous amount of care for this little rabbit.

"Sure, Amber. Thank you,"

"No, thank you for helping my son. He really is a great fox on the inside… it just took a little bunny to bring it out of him when everyone else always thought the worst of him." The old fox embraced the bunny.

Judy knew of how horrible it was for Nick. He did what he did only because he had no other choice. He hated it, but it was all society would allow him to do. Eventually, it did change him, somewhat. This experience had buried his old self under tons of grief and hardship. Judy happened to be the only one capable of reaching under the sadness and pull the real Nick out from under the hole he was buried under. His façade dissipated and he transformed into the fox he was all those years ago, and that very fox was the one she just so happened to be madly in love with.

She just hoped she could see that same fox again.

Finally, after three hours, the doctor came into the room that was flooded with people who knew Nick. "Good evening everyone. I have some good news." The pig's muzzle lit up with a smile when he saw everyone in the room suddenly get very excited and anxious. "Nick went through a lot today, but, it would seem that he is a lot tougher than he looks. He suffered no brain injury, not even a concussion, but he lost a great amount of blood due to internal bleeding and the obvious cuts from the outside. It was very difficult to re-stabilize him. We thought we lost him a few times… but he is stable now. He will make a full recovery. His body just needs time to replenish the blood he lost and to heal."

Upon hearing this, the entire room erupted with cheers and applause. Nick was going to be okay… everything will be alright. Tears were shed and hugs were shared. Life wasn't as cruel as it seemed. Even the doctor was feeling amazing. All in a good day's work.

"Now… he will be under for at least a couple days, I believe. That crash still did a huge number on him. Good day, everyone."

Judy was ecstatic, running around and hugging everyone in the room. The waiting game was finally over. Well, more or less. It would still be a while until he woke up. Though, waiting for this would be a lot easier. Things were happy again.

That doesn't mean that everything is good. The electronics store shooting had a lot more going on behind the scenes than anyone ever realized. Behind every city, there always is a hate brewing, threatening to erupt and tear apart everything that city had ever known. This was that hate showing its ugly face amidst the crowds of Zootopia. It would continue to show up in the months that followed.

The store was just the first step in their plan. A failed first step, but it taught them a few more things that will aid them in achieving a future without predators. All they had to do was set the right pieces in motion, take out the right things, and watch as the predator population crumbles as hatred is reignited within the hearts of the defenseless prey that live within the supposed city of predator and prey harmony. Bellwether would see it through until the bitter end. Her story is not over, and her plan is still active. Nick and Judy may have solved the Nighthowler Case, but it reality, they only temporarily hindered Bellwether's progress towards her goal.


	4. Visions Within a Deep Slumber

Welcome back!

I won't talk for too long so that you all can get back into the story. I just wanted to say THANK YOU for the support! I never expected to get 14 followers so quickly. It is very humbling and very motivational. I'm so happy you all are liking this story. It's an amazing feeling. I have a new sense of motivation, a new drive to continue my work. Thanks for everything!

And, please, tell me what you think about it so far! I greatly appreciate any support I get.

Thanks, for everything. I mean that from the bottom of my heart.

…..

Two days. Two full days has past and Nick has slept right through every second of them and not once did he move. Only the rising and falling of his chest, accompanied by the consistent beeping of his heart monitor, indicated that he was, indeed, alive. Judy had never left his side.

Nick didn't know that, however. In fact, he was oblivious to everything around him in the real world. He saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing, and smelt nothing. Instead, he found himself trapped within an endless room that was filled with an almost suffocating darkness, alone. Where was he? Was this a coma? Was he even alive anymore? "If this is what happens to you when you die, then it is an awful way to spend eternity," he muttered to himself. The thought of staying here until the end of time made him want to puke.

For more than forty-eight hours, he wandered aimlessly within the room. Only his thoughts accompanied him during that time. Then, after what felt like an eternity, a white, ethereal light formed just a few yards in front of him, almost blinding him. Instinctively, the fox got up from his spot and moved towards the light. He had no idea what to expect. Was this the end? Had his body finally lost its fight and was he slipping away into death?

It was none of those things. When Nick neared the light, his eyes were treated to an image, no, a vision of something he normally kept his mind from ever wandering to; his father. The old fox was kneeling down with his paw out, waiting for his son to grab it. Nick did not what to say or think, and just accepted that what he was seeing to be real. Then, his dad smiled, his blue eyes somehow shining in the darkness as if an invisible light source illuminated them. The son reached out to grab his father's paw and…

"What?" Nick whimpered. He stood there bewildered, again reaching out for his father's paw. It just passed right through it for the second time. This wasn't his real father, just a fake imposter. What kind of dirty trick was this? Just some dirty allusion…

Then, a different fox appeared. No, not a different fox. A younger fox. A younger Nick. The small kit intertwined his fingers with his father's and began walking away from the older Nick.

"Ready for your first day of kindergarten?" That was Nick's dad's voice just the way he remembered it; low, but cheerful.

"Yeah!" A young voice. High pitched and full of optimism. That used to be Nick's voice long, long ago.

The elderly fox ruffled his son's hair and then vanished along with him, leaving Nick alone again in the endless darkness with an empty, yet heavy, feeling in his chest. His heart felt like it had been ripped out from his chest cavity.

Turning around, he shuffled away, trying not to think anymore, but couldn't help himself. Why was he shown a vision of his past? Was this his mind playing tricks on him? Why did that happen?

Nick attempted to close his eyes for a second or two, only to open them again and be greeted with a second mysterious light. This time, the light was warmer with a soft, yellow tint to it.

Against his better judgement, he approached the glow ahead of him. As Nick gradually made progress towards the apparition, he more clearly saw what the light was trying to show him; his fifth grade class.

The classroom was filled with tiny animals of all shapes and sizes. There was a squirrel, a familiar raccoon in a corner, a few meerkats, a cow, and so on. Nick did not remember most of their names, but did remember how annoyingly loud the class used to be. The students mixed together, shouting and playing, making a sort of cute, but extremely irritating, chaos. Nick's fifth grade teacher, whose name was Mrs. Trent, ordered everyone to their seats as the clock struck seven fifty-five in the morning. With a heavy sigh of relief, she waited for five more minutes until she began speaking to her class.

"Hello, class!" Began the slightly aged zebra. She wore a pair of round glasses and an elegant dress that ever so slightly sparkled. Nick remembered thinking she was a little hot. He agreed with his former self.

The teacher's green eyes studied her new class. They seemed like a good bunch. Most of them had known each other from previous years at this school and sat with each other, smiling so big it was almost comical. Though, a few sat alone, being surrounded by strangers. Nick was one of those few.

"Hi Mrs. Trent," said the class almost in unison. They all had curious looks on their faces. A few turned away quickly and began chatting again, prompting their teacher to call their names so that they would be quiet. She would have a lot of trouble keeping them quiet it the months ahead.

"I'm glad to see you all here again!" It was honest. She loved her job and was happy to educate her students. But first, before she could get into actually teaching her new class, she needed to get a few things out of the way. Her students must get to know each other. They'll be in this room for most of the year and will see each other quite often. It would be awful if most of them stayed strangers to each other for most of the year. "Now, I thought it would be good if we worked on meeting each other today. So, I want you all to partner up with someone you do not know yet and start getting to know each other. While you guys do that, I'll go ahead and take roll."

Upon hearing this, Nick shot up from his desk and immediately began the great search for a partner. He loved making new friends and was rather good at it, too, he believed. He consistently had a group of friends around him during all of his previous years at this school. Sadly, though, he knew no one in his new class.

"Aha! I'm sure him and I could be friends!" he whispered a bit too loudly to be a whisper as he spotted a beige bunny. He jogged over there and put on the best smile he could manage. "Hi, I'm Nick!"

The rabbit looked at him with a confused expression as one of his ears drooped slightly lower than the other. He then turned away from the fox and hopped away towards another animal in the classroom.

'Well, that was strange,' Nick thought to himself. He wasn't disheartened yet, however. He reached another classmate of his and began muttering greetings. Again, he was turned down.

Nick tried again and again to speak to one of them and make a friend, but none of them were interested. He was beginning to think he stunk and then walked away from his classmates. Alone, he watched them laugh and joke They were having fun.

His teacher noticed him and walked towards him. This wasn't the first time this had happened in her class. There seemed to always be at least one kid left out during their first days in a new class. That's why she wanted everyone to meet each other. Surely, everyone could find a good friend if they opened up to each other. "Couldn't find a partner?"

"…They don't want to talk to me. Do I stink?"

"What? No, Nicky. Of course not." Mrs. Trent began scanning the room "Connor? Come here for a second." She waved a fluffy sheep over to her and Nick, tearing him from his group of three. He shouldn't have had more than one partner to begin with, anyway. "Nick here doesn't have a partner. Would you like to be his partner?"

"No!" He really didn't want to be near that fox.

The sheep's sudden outcry startled the teacher. "Why, dear? I'm sure you two could be very w-"

"He's a fox! He'll do something to me!" Connor glared at Nick with anger, but also a slight hint of fear.

Now, this was the first time this had ever happened in her class. Usually kids did not begin to have these attitudes towards other species until another year or two, and she never taught any class higher than the fifth grade. It took kids a while to lose than little bit of innocence. She wished discrimination did not exist. "Honey, do you even know him yet? How do you know he would do anything to you? It's best to get to know others before you start thinking bad about them."

"That's just what they do! All foxes are like that! My parents told me that, and they are always right. They'll try to eat you, and steal from you, and-and tease you and-"

"That's enough! You do not talk about someone like that in my classroom! Now you better apologize to Ni… Nick?" They had not noticed that Nick had ran out of the classroom. "Where are you?"

That was when the vision finally faded away, darkness regaining its control over the room Nick was still stuck in. Without anything better to do, he continued to think about that day. It had gotten far worse after that. His teacher had found him hiding inside one of the restrooms and dragged him out of it while wearing a pained expression. She was hurting for him.

When they arrived back at the classroom, he told her that he wanted to contact his parents. Nick didn't know how to deal with this. He didn't understand. Why did being a fox matter? Does that really define who you are? He never wanted to steal from people or hurt anyone. He just liked making friends and doing well in school.

His mother and father entered the school only thirty minutes later. The sheep's parents were there as well. Connor had called his parents, too, saying that he was being bullied by the teacher and a dangerous fox. The older Nick snickered as he remembered the look that jerk gave him.

In the office, the two families collided in fought in a very heated argument about discrimination. Nick's parents valiantly defended his character and told off the sheep family with every curse word imaginable (teaching their son a few words in the process) while the parents of the scared sheep shot back with their own choice words. The argument only ended when Connor's father pulled out a high powered tazer on the Wilde family.

Nick didn't want to think about what happened next.

What Nick hated most, other than his father's electrocution at that moment, was why that family of sheep hated foxes. They had no good reason to. Their hatred was literally spawn from just the common lies about his species. He knew none of them had any previous encounters with a fox, and yet, they still decided to judge him based on their unfound beliefs about his species rather than who he actually was. It's a common occurrence, really. Unfortunately, the world has always been particularly unkind to foxes when it came to how people viewed them, even when compared to other predators. No one really knew why.

Though, there were, of course, some theories floating about. One such theory touched upon their species' common appearance. Most foxes, according to many other animals, always look like they are up to something. In their eyes, they just look naturally sneaky. But that fell within the 'opinion category' of theories, so, it didn't really hold much ground. You cannot really prove how sneaky a species looks. It is led by opinion, not fact. Not everyone will agree that a certain species naturally looks sneaky, it is just not provable and is based on one's opinion, but everyone does agree that one plus one equals two because it is provable and, therefore, is fact.

One plausible theory, however, tells about how society itself contributed to the discrimination foxes get. It says that, similar to how a rumor spreads, fake lies about the fox species gradually spread throughout communities. But it must ne said that this kind of thing is normal. Rumors about a certain species are often spread around, and once it reaches a certain point, people begin to actually believe the rumors. But, usually, it isn't so bad. Foxes just happened to be the most unlucky when it came to these rumors, and they sort of spun out of control. Luck was not on their side as more and more people adopted more and more lies about foxes. Now, they are seemingly one of the most disliked species on the planet.

It was rather unfair to foxes, to Nick. If it wasn't for these attitudes towards his species, his younger years would've actually been great and not filled with sadness. He would've never lost hi-

"Huh?" a sinister red glow fizzled into existence just several feet from Nick. The redness itself seemed to be lashing out at the fox like it was fire and was alive. It seemed to be beckoning Nick towards it. He turned around and looked behind him again. Blackness beyond the eye can see.

"The other lights shown me visions… I'm sure this one will too, right? Nothing dangerous about it… not at all…" he thought out loud, something he rarely did. Slowly, he inched towards the redness.

A flash blinded and thrown him hard against the ground.

Dirt. His muzzle slammed against dirt. "Ow!" he whimpered. "S-seriously…?"

It took him a good five minutes before he finally stood back up and took in his surroundings. The Sun was setting, painting the surrounding oak trees and neatly cut grass with a golden orange. Long, dark shadows streaked behind the trees and Nick. Wind playfully shuffled the leaves on the trees and made waves in the grass and in the fox's fur. A large lake glistened below the hill he was standing on. It was astonishing.

Nick finally smiled again. The entire place was beautiful and felt familiar. He could stay here for a few hours if he wanted to. But how did he get there? None of this could've been real. It was all in his mind or something. Perhaps he was going crazy from the crash. Even if that was the case, he was going to enjoy his new surroundings.

With his smile still present, he began to explore. There was a small path to his left that he decided to take. It weaved through a small forested area and led to a large, flat plain that was covered with small and large structures and many different types of predators. The Predator Fair was in town. Bears, foxes, badgers, wolves, lions, cheetahs, and more all mixed and played skill games and rode the many thrill rides that were spread throughout the fair grounds. The wonderful scent of greasy funnel cakes and fried foods wafted through the air. It was a happy time for all who attended.

Well, more like it was supposed to be a happy time.

Nick ran through the crowds, not even bothering to dodge them since he could phase right through them, and watched in horror as the fair was destroyed in the same exact way he remembered.

First came the ferris wheel as a small explosion blew up its support, causing it to crush several predators and booths as it rolled over the fair grounds and finally toppled over onto even more animals. Screams of agony and fear shot through Nick's ears as he watched a group of mysterious prey run from the ferris wheel. He saw one was smirking happily.

A screeching sound pierced the air as a nearby rollercoaster attempted to stop itself amidst the chaos, but it was all on vain as the rails themselves failed to support the coaster. The entire structure fell in a heap. No one within that area survived.

More screams came from all around him. Every single ride failed in some way or another, killing most of the predators who were unlucky enough to be either riding them at the moment or happened to be anywhere near them when they fell apart.

Only one thrill ride was still standing by the time Nick reached the other end of the fair grounds where it sat. It was simply named 'The Tornado.' It would spin its riders in a swirling motion high in the air. If it wasn't for their buckles, they would've been thrown a good sixty meters away. The ride was exhilarating.

And someone had tampered with it, just like all the others.

Nick and his family were in one of the cars as it continued to spin them faster and faster In the air. Its controllers at the bottom frantically smashed button after button in futile attempts to stop the death machine before it could launch any of its passengers to their certain doom. Even the emergency shutdown button did not work at all. It wasn't until the police investigation the following night that they found out the wires powering the emergency button were cut and, therefore, useless.

Nick remembered the sheer amount of terror he felt at that very moment and the thought that he was certain to die as he their car was launched off of the contraption. He saw through his younger self's eyes as the ground sped closer and closer to him….

Then the scene flashed around the older Nick. He saw his little body in an ambulance as three doctors worked furiously to save him.

Again, the scene flashed, but this time, he saw a fox's body in a coffin. On the top of it, 'George Wilde,' was etched into it. 'Loving Father,' was below it.

Another flash, and he saw his mother almost drinking her life away with bottles of booze scattered around her. He couldn't take anymore…

"Ahh!" Nick shrieked as he sat up in his hospital bed. He was immediately thrown back into his bed as a flash of grey fur slammed into him.

"Nick!" the sobbing mass of grey fur said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"C-Carrots..? Ow…. Where am I?" He was rubbing the back of his head with one paw and wrapped his other paw around the rabbit who had barreled into his chest with the force of a car.

"You're in the hospital, dummy! It's been two days and... and… you scared me… you haven't woken up and-"

"Oh Judy…" he huffed, cutting her off. "Are you okay?" He burrowed his head into her neck.

"No! I've been worried sick about you! You took forever to wake up! I… I thought…"

"Shhhh." He was now running his paw over her arm. "I'm okay… relax."

"Says the fox who let himself get caught by a gang of murderers and was in a crash!" She punched him out of anger and fear for his life. She had been holding this in for far too long.

"How was I supposed to know there was someone behind me-"

"Nicholas P. Wilde! Do you even remember any of the things the Academy taught us?!" She was furious. Her fox had almost died and willingly sacrificed himself for her safety. She... she just couldn't lose him.

"Heh, I would hope I do. I graduated as the top new recruit just like you, remember?" Judy just pulled back and glared at him as her tears formed a river down her puffy cheeks. Nick reached up and put his paw on her cheek and pulled her back down to his chest, holding her protectively.

"If.. If you died…" she sniffed.

"Me? Die? Impossible! You wound me, Fluff." He could joke during the most inappropriate of times, but Judy loved that about him. He wouldn't even let his near death experience get him down. It was comforting in a way.

"You dumb, dumb fox…"

"Your fox, remember?"

Judy looked back up at him and felt a smile tugging at her lips. She burrowed her face back into his chest and said, muffled by his fur, "Yes, I do."


	5. Lovers in the Midst of Prejudices

Welcome back!

Sorry about the wait. I've been busy lately. But I am happy to finally have the fifth chapter out to you guys! I hope you all will enjoy, and, please, think about leaving a review. I'd like to know if I need to work on anything. Sometimes, I really question just how well my sentences are flowing and if I'm making anything confusing. Feedback, positive or negative, will always be appreciated. Thank you!

...

The work you had to do as an officer of the ZPD, especially if you are one of the best officers in the entire department, usually meant long hours, grueling paperwork, depressing cases, dangerous assignments, and so much more. Judy loved every second of it.

Why, you ask? Yes, it seems like a horrible job. More dangerous than most careers out there. Terrible pay. Occasional disrespect from civilians. The list goes on. But, Judy didn't care. Throughout most of her life, she wanted to make a difference. She knows how bad it can be for people, how cruel and dark the world can be. But she also knows that she can make it brighter if she puts enough effort into it, and that is exactly what she is doing.

But now, she was taking a much needed vacation with her partner. They had earned it after all, and Nick still wasn't fit for field duty for another week, anyway. Plus, she had something planned. Something she had promised him weeks ago.

Of course, Nick was hesitant to take a small vacation. It didn't seem like Judy to just suddenly take a vacation and ask him to do the same. He was perfectly content to do paperwork for another week. He could wait. But apparently, Judy couldn't.

That's how the pair found themselves walking in a small park, watching the leaves drop from the trees as the breeze gently plucked them off the branches and set them on the ground.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Judy's soft voice was trembling.

"Yeah, it is. Blissfully cool for a Summer day." Earlier in the week, the temperatures rose to ninety-nine degrees fahrenheit and the air conditioning for their precinct decided to break down. He was panting the moment he stepped inside the building. "A lot better than what it was."

"Which is why I want to enjoy the day."

"By waking me up early and dragging me out of bed?"

"Yeah. The way your fur looks in the morning always brings me a laugh." This earned her a groan from the fox beside her. "Oh!" Judy chirped as an alarm on her phone rang off. It was seven forty-five. Nick gave her an angry look as he covered his ears. "Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to make sure we make it in time."

"Make it in time? Where are we going, Fluff?" he questioned, slightly intrigued.

"Remember when I told you about the surprise I had planned all those weeks back?"

"How could I forget? It was the day I almost died."

"Oh hush, you're fine now."

"And my chest still hurts with every step I take." He was faking a pained expression as he continued to walked slightly slower than her, grabbing at his chest dramatically.

"You're a drama queen." She let a small smile creep onto her muzzle.

"Drama King."

"No, I was right the first time. You're a drama queeeeen," she added with emphasis on the word 'queen.'

He walked up next to her and applied his usual smirk. "Do all rabbits act like children?" He should've seen the paw coming for his arm. "Ow! Still sore, still sore!"

Judy hummed happily and leaned against a tree. Nick noticed how her ears were slightly swaying in the breeze and how her eyes still managed to catch light under the shade of the tree. "Alright, tell me. What's the surprise?"

"Didn't you say you would be surprised by my surprise? Or do you really have that bad of a memory?" She was enjoying teasing her fox who was now giving her a 'puppy dog look.' "Nope, do that all you want, it won't work."

"It has worked before," Nick said, crouching and staring deep into Judy's eyes.

"Not this time." She wasn't fazed.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "How are we getting there?"

"I'll drive." With that, she skipped back down towards her red car and let Nick into the passenger seat. Together, they drove off.

….

"Welcome! Welcome!" A remarkably short giraffe greeted them in the lobby of Cawthon's Fine Dining. It was a five star restaurant. All Nick could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open. The place was stunning. The lobby led to the main dining room that was littered with granite tables that were cut into a thick circle with soft, large, and crescent-shaped chairs, colored black and blue, surrounding the tables. The walls were lined with different tables made out of glass and cut into rectangles with chairs similar to the others beside them, only they were not round and were meant to sit a single animal in each one. It was very difficult, even for Nick, to see the ceiling. It was purposefully made to look like the night sky at all times; black and endless. The only lighting came from the ceiling by thin cables connected to only slightly thicker black boxes with little holes cut out of them with blue light exiting from them.

'It seems black and blue was the color scheme,' Nick thought.

"Reservation for two under the name of Hopps!" chimed Judy. She was practically bubbling with excitement. It's been ages since she had last been here, and this time, she got to bring her (hopefully-soon-to-be-more-than-best-friend) best friend.

"Who's the other?" the giraffe asked.

"Oh? He's already here. Nick Wilde, my…" she so wanted to say 'boyfriend,' "…best friend."

"You are going on a date with a fox? Sorry, can't let you in."

"What?!" Both fox and rabbit exclaimed.

"Sir," Judy began, her foot thumping vigorously, "I paid over a hundred dollars for the reservation alone! If you do not allow us through, I will speak with your manager! And…" she pulled out her badge. All Nick did was watch. That bunny could be scary if she wanted to be. "…I happen to be a police officer. Let. Us. Through." She was leaning towards the giraffe with fire in her eyes as she shoved her badge into the giraffe's face.

Nick noticed that Judy did not say that they were only there as friends and felt his heart jump. For so long, he suppressed these feelings…

The giraffe sighed, bored and irritated, and led the pair to their seat by a large fish tank that both had only just now noticed. Catfish lazily swam about the tank.

"Thanks, Judy. You didn't have to stand up for me, or almost tear that guy in half with your voice alone. Remind me not to get you angry." The pair chucked at that.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just tired of it all. We've been dealing with mammals like him for years now."

"I've been dealing with them for all of my life." Nick wore a glum look now and stared at the dark floor. It was a wooden floor and was pained a black too.

"I know, I know." This sudden change in mood reminded her of something. "Hey, remember when you first woke up after the crash?"

"Testing my memory again, Carrots?" His eyes shot back up to her and he smirked. "Yeah, I do. I remember getting ran over by something fluffy."

"Oh ha ha, funny." She playfully rolled her eyes. "But seriously, what happened while you were sleeping? I asked the day after, but you brushed it off. Ready to tell me about it now? I did just pay for a five star restaurant…"

"Guilt tripping me? I'll have you know that I have no conscience whatsoever." His joke earned him a little laugh from Judy, but she then gave him her own 'puppy dog look.' It was working. "Fine, fine, okay, maybe I do have a conscience. Why does that always work on me but not you?"

"Because I'm cuter?" She winked.

"I thought you rabbits hated being called cute."

"Not by ourselves. Now, spit it out. Pleeeaaassseee?"

"Okay, okay…" he sighed. "So… I was having a nightmare. I found myself on a dark room with nothing in it but myself…" Nick began. He continued to recall everything that happened during his nightmare. He didn't pause at all and told her every detail. She did deserve to know. They vowed not to keep anything from each other when they became partners. "Then I saw my mother drinking her sorrows away. That's when I woke up to you."

"Nick, I'm so sorry." She was trying to hold back tears as she walked over to his side and gave him a small hug. Fortunately, no one noticed their hugging and stopped to listen. This was personal for Nick.

"Bad part is… they were all memories. Everything I just told you actually happened." He hugged her back.

"I… I'm sorry. That's.. awful.." Judy whispered in between little sniffs.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. The past is the past. I should've let you know much earlier than I did anyway."

Judy walked back to her chair and regained her composure. Barely. "It's awful how every bad thing that has happened to you is because of someone's negative beliefs about the whole of your species. It's awful!" She balled her paw up into a little fist, suddenly in anger towards the world. "But… hey, you have me, now. I'll always stick by your side."

"Thank you, Judy. It means a lot to me, really. You've been better to me than anyone else in my life." Might as well let her know that.

'Finally, in intimate moment,' Judy heard herself mumble inside her head. This was her chance. "Hey, Nick, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you… for a long time, really." She was silently cursing herself now. Why was this so difficult?

"Ask away, my emotional little friend." He was back into his normal spirits. Happy and joyful.

"Would you… um… well, this is hard to say… um…"

"Easy there, Carrots. Take your time."

That she did. She took a moment to regain herself. Again. She was doing an awful job at this.

"Well… you see… this is totally up to you… but… I was hoping this could be more than a friendly night out… What I'm asking is… Oh cheese and crackers!"

"I'm sure they have that here, but, wouldn't you want something better than that? Surely not cheese and crackers..." He was enjoying this.

"Ugh… Just… I like you, a lot. Okay? There, I said it." The floor suddenly became very interesting. Her eyes became glued to it.

"Well… perhaps I like you too. A lot. Maybe." He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face if he tried. This day had just turned into something amazing, he could tell. Nick just never imagined for Judy to feel even remotely the same. But, now that he knew, he was so going to enjoy this moment.

Judy's eyes lit up and met Nicks. "You-you do? I mean, it's okay if not, I would understand, I've just been holding in these feelings, I… Oh I'm awful." She huffed in disappointment of herself. Here is a highly respected police officer of the ZPD struggling to tell her partner how she felt.

"Judy," Nick's voice shot her out of her angry daze. "I feel the same way, really. I would love to go out with you, and it seems like I already am." He gestured around him. They were in a restaurant to have breakfast with each other. A perfect first date. "Relax, I was contemplating asking you out myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was. Oh, and considering you paid over a hundred bucks to get us in here and embarrass yourself… it may be time for us to actually look at the menu and see what they have. I'm certainly hungry after all of this confessing."

"Ah, yes, the food that I paid for. Almost forgot."

"Dumb bunny," Nick laughed.

"Sly fox," laughed his girlfriend.

…

"I can't believe how good their praying mantis dish was!" Nick had a hop in his step that made Judy giggle. She hadn't seen him this happy in a while.

"You devoured that plate in seconds. How did you have time to enjoy it?" She was hopping beside him, holding his paw. It didn't take them any time at all for them to become comfortable with holding paws After knowing each other for so long, it felt natural.

Soon, they arrived at their home. It was a two-story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room, kitchen, basement, utility room, and even a small garage. It was a nice house with carpeted floors for the bedrooms and hardwood floors for the living room and kitchen. The bathrooms had stone tiles as a flooring and their garage and basement had concrete as their floors. The walls were all a beige color and their ceiling was a clean white.

"Home sweet home!" the couple exclaimed together, giggling after saying it together by accident. The two slumped into their brown couch and flipped on the television. It was only one in the afternoon, but both were exceptionally tired. Judy slid closer to Nick than usual, prompting Nick to wrap his arm around her.

Normally, this would be a bit fast for a new couple to already be holding hands and cuddling like this. But, for Nick and Judy, after knowing each other for so long and living together, it felt like they should've been doing this a long time ago. They were so close to dating just months ago that people were starting to think they were dating when they were not. Now that they are officially dating, it felt like they have been for a while. None of this was too fast for them.

Judy changed the channel over to the news and suddenly their optimistic spirits dropped. The hot new story was all about the robbery that took place weeks ago. The same one that nearly took Nick's life. Why was this being brought back up? This is old news, right?

Their spirits sank lower and lower as the female coyote on-screen began talking about a group of prey who were claiming responsibility for the organization of the attempted robbery. They revealed that they were anti-predator over Muzzle-Book and that the robbery was only the beginning of their plans, despite having failed, and then proceeded to claim that they were a thousand members strong and growing.

Their goal was to banish or kill all predators within Zootopia.


	6. For the Greater Good?

Welcome back!

Sorry for the wait, again. I've been busy, lately. Which has got me thinking, actually. Is there a way I can update you all on the story's progress? If there is, let me know. I'd like to keep you all updated. It sucks to be left in the dark with these things.

Well, I haven't much to say. I hope you all like where the story is heading!

...

"Yes, I've seen the… No, I haven't heard of them before. But they may be exaggerating their… what? Nick? Sir, with all due respect… listen, please, he isn't fit for duty..." She finally gave in and leaned back with a sigh. "First thing tomorrow morning, seven. Okay," she huffed in defeat as she threw her smartphone onto their couch-side table.

"So, it was never just a simple robbery-turned-shootout, huh?"

"No," she sunk into the pillows, "I guess not."

"Why does he want me there?"

"You're a predator and you work with me, a prey. He wants us to just roam the city and let people see us working together. Bogo believes it'll… calm them people down."

Nick got up from the couch and went over to their kitchen and pulled out two cups. He than began pouring carrot juice in one and blueberry juice in the other. "This is going to get worse, isn't it?"

"I hope not."

"I don't mean to be negative here, but… I can see them gaining more ground, more supporters. Predator-prey relationships are still strained as it is, even after you proved that predators were going savage because of Nighthowlers, not because of their biology." Judy closed her eyes and thought back to that press conference and the week that followed. She nearly tore the city apart after saying those ignorant words.

"I'm still sorry about that."

"You know I've forgiven you. You made up for it," he replied with a smile and returned to his partner with the drinks. "You're my best friend."

"And girlfriend?" Judy asked with a sly smile as she took her carrot juice and snuggled into her partner's fur as he sat back down.

"And girlfriend, you silly bunny." He sipped a little of his drink.

"Yeah, yeah. But, do you really think this could get worse?"

"It's been a year, yeah, but I still catch dirty looks and rude comments."

"I-" Nick cut her off again for the thousandth time.

"No, no, I have to stop you right there. It's okay, I promise. My life has actually improved ever since that conference. "

"How so?" Her ears perked up.

"Well…" he looked into her eyes, "I've had the time of my life. I have a decent profession, some animals actually look up to me now (despite what's going on now at the moment), he inched a little closer, "…oh, and I get to spend every second of my time with the best animal in all the world. Can't forget that."

"You are a huge flirt, you know that?" She was falling for him even more than she already had.

"I try."

"But, I think the honor of being the best animal of the world belongs to you."

"I don't know about that."

"C'mon, you're a great mammal, the best even."

"Plenty would disagree, cottontail."

"Well, I don't," she chirped. "It's impossible to please everybody."

"Though, even the word says 'I'm possible.' It's how you spell it, at least." He sighed in memory of his father. He told him that. He also told him that even if something really is impossible, like pleasing everyone, you can at least try. Then you'd become exceptional. Judy even said that once. Ah, inspiration sayings. Everyone knows 'em.

"Hm, never looked at it like that. You're right."

"But, we really do need to get some rest. I'd rather not be a zombie by morning."

"Nick, it's only one."

"I knoooow!" he yawned loudly and awkwardly, making them both laugh uncontrollably. Love was truly blossoming.

…

"Wilde. Hopps." The chief greeted his star officers. "I'll skip all the pleasantries since I don't care." He paused and shifted a few papers. "I trust you both know the severity of the situation?"

Nick donned his usual, cocky smirk and said, "Hundreds of anti-predatorists, probably with an ironic taste for predator blood, fear within the streets, possible back-lash from preds, the threat of a mini-civil war, and so on. That about cover it?"

"Wilde, cut it," Bogo growled. "But, yes, you're correct. And their numbers are indeed multiplying with every passing hour."

"Sir, do they even have a name?" Judy asked.

"They call themselves the Liberators, implying that prey need to be liberated from predators and they are the ones who are going to do it. That's irrelevant, however. I just need you two to calm things down. Show predator-prey cooperation and friendship before things get out of paw."

"Chief, tell us, seriously. How bad are things, really?" Nick was growing slightly impatient.

He hesitated and set his eyes on the red fox. For a moment, they locked eyes. "...Only an hour ago, we got a report of a savage predator; a cougar." Nick's tail began twitching, but he remained silent. "The antidote has been given to her, but, it isn't working."

"How is that possible?" Judy said.

"As of now, Hopps, we haven't found a trace of Nighthowler in or on her. There seems to be something else causing this."

"The, um, Liberators are probably behind the cougar, Bogo," Nick huffed. "They could have found a way to disguise the flower and its traces, or they have found another way to make predators go savage."

"That's what we believe. But, for now, we have nothing to go on. All we know is that this group of prey is not claiming responsibility for the cougar."

"Let me guess," the fox stood up, "they are blaming her biology for the attack? And prey are believing them?"

"Yes, that is unfortunately the case."

"Is, is this my fault?" The buffalo and fox turned to look at the little bunny who was fidgeting with her droopy ears. "I said the same thing a year ago… did I cause this?"

Nick went back to her side and took her paw. "No, Judy. I've had people say the same thing to my face years before I met you. Some people just believe that, and most of them probably believed that even before you said it during that press conference."

"Your partner is right. What you said at the conference isn't the first time I've heard a predator's biology brought up and blamed for their actions.

Judy nodded. "And that shouldn't happen. I'm going to stop this!" Her foot was thumping wildly.

"We are going to stop this. Let's just get all the information we need."

Judy ignored him, darting past and heading onwards to their cruiser. "Well," Bogo muttered, "dismissed, I guess."

Nick laughed. "Where did the cougar go savage?"

"Apartment 407 on Walnut Street. Tundratown."

"They named a street 'Walnut Street' in Tundratown?"

"Don't ask."

…

"Hey, wait up!" he panted as he saw his partner jump into their cruiser.

"I've been. Get in!" She opened the passenger side door and drummed her tiny claws in the steering wheel out of sheer impatience.

"What's the hurry?" Nick said as he jumped inside.

"I'm tired of all of this hatred towards predators! You shouldn't have to live with prey doing these things to you! First, it was that stupid sheep in your class, then you got muzzled for trying to be a scout, and then that fair was destroyed with your… sorry, Nick.." Suddenly, the car lurched forward and jumped onto the street.

"Carrots," he laughed, "Relax. At least try to. We'll stop this. Let's just not lose our badges for speeding?" He looked outside their window and saw the blur of buildings, animals, lamp posts, and cars. A screeching followed as Judy applied the breaks.

"S-sorry."

Nick placed his paw on her shoulder. "We've got this. Let's just start investigating. We need to visit where the cougar turned savage."

"Oh, right. Do we need to turn around or call? I left in a hurry and I-"

"I asked him already."

"So that's what took you so long!"

"Yeah, because I know how to do my job," he smiled.

"Oh ha ha. Now, please, where is it?"

"Tundratown. Apartment 407 on Walnut Street."

"Walnut Street? In Tundratown?" She was confused by the name as much as Nick.

"I know. Let's just get there."

It took them a good hour to enter Tundratown, a vast section of the city that was designed for animals who live in snowy environments. The entire district is blanketed in a thick layer of snow with cracked ice covering anything the snow does not touch. Even the roads are slick with slushy snow. But, sometimes, you do get the luxury of taking a slab of ice, floating on a thin river, through the center of the district.

Nick and Judy found themselves driving down an isolated slope that was lined with two-story apartments that had also fallen victim to the snow's grip. Here and there, they saw penguins, arctic foxes, and even a polar bear walking along the slick sidewalks.

At the bottom of the slope, they found the apartment. It was like all the rest except for the yellow police tape covering the front door.

The duo stepped out of their vehicle, wearing thick police coats, and made their way towards the crime scene. A lone officer acknowledged their presence and motioned then towards him. He was a tall gazelle. 'Why was a gazelle an officer in Tundratown? How does he handle the cold everyday?' Nick thought. Judy wondered this as well.

Perhaps its best not to question, though.

"Greetings,Hopps," came a gruff voice from the gazelle. "…and Wilde. I'm officer Hahn. Go ahead and step under the police tape. Just be prepared. The scene isn't pretty." Nick nodded and Judy murmured a shaky 'thanks' and followed her partner through the doorway.

He wasn't lying. The living room was trashed. A box television was lying screen-first on the floor surrounded by the remnants of it's glass, the couch was tore to pieces, having being chewed on and scratched, and even a ceiling fan was torn from its place and was lying as a crumpled mess on top of the broken coffee table.

That wasn't the worst part, though. Blood was strewn all over the compact room, soaking into the green carpet and staining just about everything else. In the far left corner, dark blood stained the white wall in such a way that it made a silhouette of a mammal. Nick and Judy looked at each other and sighed. That must've been where a victim of the cougar sat. They probably were no longer alive.

"Yes, it's grisly," the gazelle officer told them. "The cougar, we learned, lived here. Her name was Carmelita Mccloud. Her fiancée was here when she turned savage; a young, male cougar. His name was Jonathan Tice. She killed him."

Nick pulled his partner close to him and looked at the officer standing in front of him. "Where is Carmelita now?"

"At Upshaw Memorial, a hospital here in Tundratown dedicated to Upshaw, a predator surgeon. He risked his life on the day that the Predator Fair was attacked all those years ago. He saved many preds. Sadly, he is not here with us now."

"The world has lost many great people," Nick said quietly. He hated thinking back to that day. Judy looked up at him with concern.

"Which is why Zootopia has us to protect the city." Judy nodded. All she wanted to do was make the world a better place.

Hahn spoke up again. "But that can be a difficult task when there are no leads. Take a look around. No signs of forced entry, no signs of Nighthowlers, nothing. All we have is a small living room that is torn to shreds. No other rooms have anything worth noting in them. This is all we have. Carmelita turned here, made her kill, and was taken away by police officers. That's all we know."

"There's got to be something," Nick whispered to himself, sniffing around the room and taking a closer look at every little detail.

"We've had our top canine units take a look They came back with no further information. I doubt you will."

"He's got an uncanny skill at noticing the smallest and most crucial of details," Judy remarked, thinking back to previous cases they've been on together where he found substantial evidence where everyone else found nothing. Nick Wilde was very good at his job.

"Why do I smell a squirrel?" Nick said as he sniffed the air.

"You don't. There hasn't been one in here."

"Was there a squirrel in the investigation team or part of the paramedic team who came to this building? If not, then we have a third mammal who was in this room at the time of the attack."

"Wilde, I can assure you, there has not been a squirrel in here. There are no squirrel paramedics or officers in Tundratown, and none visit the district anyway."

"Well, I believe him. He has an amazing record and I've seen him action enough to know he is a very capable officer," Judy supported Nick.

"Of course you think that. I know who this fox is."

"This fox?" Nick growled.

"I don't know how you got on the force, but I know you don't belong there. This bunny, yes, she's a good cop. But I don't know about you."

"Where did the attitude come from?" Judy growled as well. Nick made sure to note that, apparently, bunnies can growl. Or Judy alone can.

"Didn't you just see him sniffing around like an idiot? We already had better mammals with better scent detection come in here. There is no way a fox could-"

Suddenly, Nick and Judy's radios boomed to life with Bogo's voice coming through their speakers. "Wilde, Hopps! We have a situation by the Precinct! Come here ASAP!"

Nick made a snarling noise and then hurried off to their cruiser with Judy right beside him. Neither of them noticed the grin that appeared on Hahn's face as he watched them leave.

…

The street was in an almost somber state. The fox and rabbit, having already exited their vehicle, looked in horror at the scene in front of them. There were twelve prey animals dead in the street in front of their Precinct. Three predators were also dead, having been shot by officers at the scene. Paramedics dotted the street as they worked to take the bodies.

They walked silently as they made their way to chief Bogo who was speaking to Mayor Keegan, a scrawny hare with slim ears and brown eyes.

"You can't do that, Mayor Keegan!" roared Bogo. "We don't know what is causing predators to go savage! Doing this will only increase the chaos!"

"What other choice do I have?!" spit the hare. "Do I just sit aside as I watch innocent prey die by the hands of dastardly predators who can't control their inctincts?!"

"Can't control – what?! Sir, this is not their own doing! Something is making them go savage against their will! Do you not hear me?!"

"You're fired, Bogo! And I AM bringing back shock collars! I will not sit idly as prey die! This is my only choice!"

"You're only choice?!" screamed Nick. "You are asking for a civil war! There are other ways to protect the city! Bringing back shock collars, after they've been outlawed for several decades, will only make matters worse! They were outlawed for a reason, you bastard!"

Judy finally spoke up. "I know predators who are better mammals than most prey in the city! This is a hate crime against them! You are reverting the city back hundreds of years!"

"We already have thirteen prey dead because of their kind! Shock collars are coming back, and they are exclusively for the predator population! Hopefully then their kind will learn its place in society!"

"Not on my watch!" growled Nick as he sprinted towards the Mayor with Judy beside him.


	7. The Beginning of the Struggle

Welcome back!

You know, I never expected to find myself writing fanfiction. The urge never really found me. I've written plenty of other things, sure, but they all included my own original characters. Not once have I loved a story to such an extent for me to want to sit down and continue it on my own terms.

It's a little surprising. I've been greatly moved by other movies and books before. The Harry Potter series really comes to mind. But I don't want to make a fanfiction for that. For some reason, Zootopia is the first story to really motivate me to do this.

Nonetheless, I'm glad I'm finally doing it. It took me months to finally work up the courage to upload my first chapter, my first fanfiction, on this site. I've never had anyone else, other than people I know, read my stories. There's a first time for everything, am I right?

And that brings me to my next topic. I really want to thank all of you who have favorited and followed this story and myself. I can't express how good it feels to hear my phone chirp with a new email telling me that my story has been favorited, reviewed, or followed.

I still get very nervous and anxious whenever I drop a new chapter. I constantly ask myself, 'Will they like it? Is it worth their time? Am I doing well?' and so on. Perhaps that's part of the reason why it takes me so long to release a new chapter that's only around two-thousand words. I just want to perfect it (and that is difficult to do when you are writing on a smartphone with the Microsoft Word app that likes to crash whenever it feels like it). I have lost count of how many pages I've scrapped because of reasons like bad word flow. I know I'll never achieve true perfection, but I will always try to. I want this story to be good enough for you all to continue reading and to, hopefully, remember. It's weird. I want to make you guys proud, but I don't even know any of you.

But it seems that, so far, I'm doing something right.

And so, without anything else to say, here is chapter seven! *Awkward screaming*

Side Note: I've re-read my previous chapters and noticed that I didn't even introduce Bogo as a character (unless I somehow skipped over the part where I did, indeed, introduce him). I just threw him in without any background for him. I barely described him. So, I'm going to properly describe him in this chapter. I sincerely apologize for my error and will try to learn from it. Live and learn, as the saying goes.

…..

Being the chief of the Zootopia Police Department is an overwhelmingly difficult job. On a daily basis, you have to deal with the dirtiest scum in the city. The ignorant bliss you once had, all of those innocent thoughts of how clean and happy the city of Zootopia is, will all be burned out of your mind once you see what really happens behind the curtains. Drug rings, gang violence, criminal masterminds, hundreds upon hundreds of murderers; you have to deal with it all. It's your job to fix the city, to make it as safe as possible, and that means you'll have to expose yourself to despicable creatures that cannot even be considered mammals anymore.

One of the hardest parts of the job, though, is losing your officers. You're there to protect them, but to also toss them into harms way. You're there to keep a professional relationship with them, but they inevitably become family to you. And you're there to move on when one of them dies on the job, but you'll see them in your dreams and wake up wishing they were there the next day.

It's not like he still had his job, anyway. That part of his life was behind him. Really, it felt like a new chapter was opened onto Bogo's life… and everyone else's. Everything was about to change once shock collars are distributed out.

Shock collars. Those disgusting devices… they are actually coming back. Collars are no longer a distant memory, and with them, predator lives will never be the same again. He sighed and thought of his best officers. Wilde and Hopps. The two craziest and, somehow, most successful officers of the entire ZPD. Their lives will never be the same.

At least they still have their freedom.

Still, it was one of the most idiotic things Bogo had ever seen his officers do. What were they thinking, really?

Bogo sighed and thought back to what happened only a day ago. Things had gone downhill from there.

*** Flashback ***

"Not on my watch!" Bogo heard Nick yell as he began to sprint towards the Mayor with Judy beside him.

"Tsk tsk tsk," clicked Mayor Keegan as two of his personal bodyguards came to his side. They were hiding behind two pillars that were part of the font of the ZPD's building. Both Nick and Judy stopped in their tracks.

One of the bodyguards, a freakishly buff elk, was holding a studio camera. He was recording the entire time.

"See, citizens of Zootopia? This is why predators need to be restrained!" Keegan was speaking to the camera. Nick's and Judy's ears drooped. "This is why we have to collar the predators!"

"I know predators who are a better mammal than you are, Keegan. They don't deserve to be collared, and you shouldn't be in a position of power!" Judy's fur was standing on end in anger.

Keegan turned to face Judy. He said in a quiet voice, "I am twice the mammal than that lowly fox," he looked at Nick and back at Judy. "He is a predator! He could kill you in a heartbeat with one quick bite to the neck!"

Judy stepped forward. "He would never do that!"

"How do you know, huh? Why do you trust that conniving fox so much?"

"Because I know him better than anyone one of you!" She turned and looked at Nick with a shy smile. Nick wrapped one arm around her.

The Mayor's pupils widened. "Wait… are you two dating…?"

"Yes, we are," Judy answered.

"Did you catch that?" The hare turned to his cameraman/bodyguard who nodded yes. "Oh, the public will tear this apart!" He eyes lit up with happiness.

"What are you talking about?" Both Nick and Judy questioned. They got no answer. The Mayor turned and left without a another word. More elk followed as they exited several other hiding spots. Each one was clutching a camera except for a couple who had audio equipment.

It was all a setup.

Bogo stepped up to the couple and shook his head. "I'm happy for both of you… but, you should not have told him that."

*** Flashback End ***

Maybe one could say they were not in their right minds at that moment. They did just see over ten dead bodies, some of them being savage predators, and then were told that one of the most cruel instruments ever used on predator kind, the shock collar, was coming back (and the assumption can be made that it'll be modified, 'improved'). All of that happened in a matter of minutes. It's a lot to take in.

That still doesn't change how incredibly foolish it was to charge towards the Mayor of Zootopia. And of course they didn't stop there. They just had to announce their relationship to all of Zootopia (albeit accidentally). It's great and all that they are together, but there are millions of mammals who are disgusted by interspecies relationships, and the fact that it is between a predator and a prey will only make the argument for shock collars and other such things even stronger.

It doesn't matter now, anyway. The damage was done.

It was evident by the news Bogo was watching on his sixty-inch AMOLED television and the similar articles he was reading on his smartphone. Most prey in the city were disgusted of Nick and Judy, disgusted and afraid. They kept congratulating Mayor Keegan with his decision, saying that it woild, 'Keep everyone safe,' and other such things. Of course, there was extreme predator-backlash, but their opinions were ultimately being buried under the prey's opinions. Considering the fact that ninety-percent of Zootopia's population is made up of prey, and ninety-percent of all prey support Mayor Keegan and all of his actions, there was nothing predators, and the small amount of prey who disagree with Keegan, could do to change the course.

Well, not peacefully, anyway.

At least Bogo, despite being a cape buffalo which is a prey animal, is part of the small prey population who completely hates Mayor Keegan's guts. This was a crime against predators and their basic mammal rights. Predators, he thought, can be just as good or better than prey. There are plenty of upstanding predators within the city, many of them working with the buffalo. They deserve to be treated equally. It was an outrage, and the Mayor knew that. He isn't in it just to protect prey. He wants rid of predators.

If only the cape buffalo had handled the situation with the Mayor a bit more carefully. It had cost him his job. If he still had his place at the Precinct, then he would be able to do a lot more to stop the Mayor and his plans. He'd need to do it in secret, but he would still get a lot done.

He wasn't going to quit, though.

He isn't going to just sit around and allow this injustice to stay. He doesn't care if it kills him… predators deserve better than this. And he can contact the officers that used to be under his command for assistance. Surely, at least a few of them will support predator rights and help fix things.

His officers were good mammals.

He sighed and got up to the bathroom, stopping at the sink to turn it on and splash water onto his face. His thoughts were getting to him. Today was not a good day by any standards. What was he going to do now? At least he owned his home. He wasn't about to be homeless.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the same cape buffalo staring back at him as if nothing had changed. His brown eyes were still narrowed at all times, his dark grey fur was still neatly cut short, his left ear still had a tiny cut on one side, his muscles were still insanely large and toned, and his absurdly huge horns still made the shape of a comical mustache on top of his head – the kind you'd see in a stylized kit's cartoon, that is. He looked no different, but everything was different. The world was crashing down and he was out of his supposed dream job, stuck unemployed in a world controlled by discrimination.

The reason he became part of the ZPD was to stop things like this. He always hated discrimination, and he thought that he could combat it as in officer. Bogo actually did a lot of good. He's highly regarded amongst the predator community.

But it apparently didn't help enough. Even the time and effort he spent reducing discrimination as the, now former, Chief of Police didn't help. It seemed his efforts were in vain. The city was returning to society's old, withered roots; pure hatred towards each and every pred. The entire point of Zootopia was to let everyone live the lives they want to live regardless of what they were. But, in a few short weeks, predators will be stripped of rights they previously owned. They will lose their ability to live the same fulfilling lives that their prey counterparts can. Zootopia will be just another city where predators are the lowest class.

There has to be something he can do.

…

At least the night was quiet for Nick and Judy. They got some much needed sleep.

Judy was the first to wake up. Usually, her fox would wake up with her, but when she checked his room, she found him snoring with his alarm blaring. She walked over to it and turned it off, but then set an alarm for an hour from now, eight forty-five, with an obnoxious 'death metal' song she knew he detested. 'That'll wake him up,' she thought to herself with a smirk that mirrored Nick's.

This was something they did to each other often; annoy each other to their fullest potential. It had become a game to them. A game they both loved. Somehow, it strengthened their relationship exponentially.

They're just as much best friends as they are a couple.

She wandered into the kitchen and began making breakfast. It was her turn and she needed something to do pass the time, anyway. Things get very boring without Nick as it is.

She kneeled down and grabbed some two small boxes of pancake mix, one flavored carrot and the other flavored blueberry. As she stood up, though, she noticed something odd. There was a folded up paper beside her door. It must've been slid through the bottom of it.

She placed the boxes of pancake mix on their granite countertops and made her way to the paper. Her eyes widened as she read the words over and over again.

…

"You can't just evict us!' The still sleepy fox was yelling at their landlord. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"You two are dating! It's unnatural! I can't have my property value dwindle because you live here! And it disgusts me all the same!" The average sized wildebeest was practically staring daggers at the fox before him.

"Sir, we have done nothing wrong. Our neighbors would vouch for us." Judy paused for a moment. "Mr. Odell, this is highly unfair and unjust. Please, don't put us out on the streets."

"I've received five complaints from your neighbors as of last night when your relationship status was let out to the world." He wasn't letting them stay. "They already gave me their opinions. You have a month to get out. Good day." At that very moment, the alarm Judy programmed into Nick's phone suddenly began screaming in Nick's pocket. "OUT!" their angry landlord said. Nick and Judy scurried out of there. It was no use.

"Did you program that into my phone?" Nick said as he renamed the alarm to 'Failed Prank, by Judy Hopps,' and showed her the screen. He was joking with her.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Cottontail. Just know I'll get you back." He patted her shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Nick? Seriously. At this point, I'm afraid we'll lose our jobs. And where are we going to live?"

"Already on it," he murmered as he tapped his cellphone display and then put it up to his right ear. "Hey, mom." Judy sat down on a bench near them and motioned Nick to join her. "I know, I'm sorry. Well, you'll get to see a lot of more of me soon, if you want. Yeah, it's.. wait, how do you already know? I thought you didn't watch the news. Oh, I see. Yeah yeah yeah, I know, yeah, hey, listen for a moment. I need to ask something big of you. Yes? How did you know I was going to ask… okay, okay. Alright. Judy and I will be there in a few days." Judy giggled. His nother seemed to be waiting for this call. A mother's intuition. "I love you too," Judy then stared up into his eyes and made a goofy face, mocking Nick playfully. He kissed her cheek and her pupils suddenly grew wide. She did not expect that. "See you soon, bye." He hung up. "You're okay with living there, right? In hindsight, I should've asked you before I called…"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Well, I-" she kissed him back, but this time on his lips. For once in his life, he couldn't think of anything to say. No witty comebacks, no smart comments.

"Yes, I'm alright with living there. Maybe I'll even get some embarrassing stories out of her." Her eyes began to look a little too mischievous to Nick.

"Dear lord no…" he finally uttered. She playfully pinched his arm and leaned on him. "Hey, Judy…?"

"Yes, sly fox?"

"Are you okay, though? Really? Our relationship just cost us our home. Imagine what people will say to you…" he looked down at the pavement.

"Nick, I'm the luckiest bunny in the world. I'm staying with you whether people like it or not." Nick sighed and looked back at his girlfriend. "But are you okay staying with me? You'll have to deal with worse. You are a fox and a predator. I can't imagine how much worse it'll be on you."

"Judy, you know how I feel about you. Of course I am. I've never been happier."

"My fox."

"My bunny. My cute bunny."

"Hey!" He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Well, you are cute."

"Shut it, fox." They sat their for a moment, forgetting the world and their problems. It was five minutes later when Nick spoke up again.

"We still have problems, though. Shock collars are coming back. We need to start thinking of a way to stop this."

"We need to get in contact with Bogo."

"Ah, buffalo butt. I have his number. I'll call."

…

Author's Note: I'm switching from Microsoft Word to an app called JotterPad. Recently, my phone was updated to the latest version of Android and, for some reason, Microsoft Word is now perfroming terribly. It'll often make my keyboard not register some of my inputs, leaving me with letters missing when I know I pressed the key. It isn't my phone, though. It has the fastest processor of 2015 with an insane amount of RAM for a smartphone, but, for some reason, Micorosoft Word is just being annoying. Perhaps it isn't optimized for my processor (you can have a supercomputer in your pocket, but some apps can still have performance issues due to bad optimization for your phone's unique hardware). So, with the, hopefully temporary move, to JotterPad, I should no longer have these annoying issues. But, now, I am missing a lot of features like the ability to italicize my writing. It doesn't even tell me when I mispell a word (apologies in advance if there is a large number of mispelled words). I'm going to send an email to Microsoft detailing my problems and my device. Hopefully, they can patch the issues I am having. It really is a simple matter of properly optimizing their app for a wider range of devices. But, until then, I will have to work with JotterPad and its limited features. At least it works and I can still write.

But, please do not worry. I will not give up on this story. I am staying with it until its finished no matter what happens. If I have to, I'll bust out my old laptop. It has an incredibly slow AMD processer, but, I can still write on it. It'll still register my inputs consistently unlike the Micorosoft Word app on my phone.

So, please, have faith. I'll continue to update until we reach the conclusion of this story. We still have many, many more chapters to go through!

Until next time! Thank you!


	8. Plans

Nick and Judy found themselves staring at a large, lone house with a winding pathway leading up to it. They couldn't wait to get inside and cool off.

"Does it have to be so hot?" Nick panted.

"It's Sahara Square. What do you expect?" Judy began walking ahead of her fox.

"It's just," he said as he followed, "…annoying. I'm half temtped to buy one of those small handheld fans you always see by cash registers."

The team stopped just a few yards from the house to really get a good look at it. It was a green, three story building with a porch for every level. Each of the three porches ran around the entire building, encircling it. Each story also had large chairs, ceiling fans, and huge windows that faced Nick and Judy.

"Where did he find the money for this place?" Nick wondered as he admired the house. It couldn't have been cheap, but man, it was nice. He'd paint it a different color, though. Something a bit less… green.

They knocked three times when they finally made it to the door. They could hear several locks being unlocked. The door then swung open and a cold gust of air hit them.

"Good evening, sir," Judy said.

"Just call me Bogo, please. Come inside. Both of you."

"I've got to say Chief - I mean, Bogo, this is quite the place you've got here." Nick whistled softly he entered.

"It was an inheritance. Awful location, though." Bogo hated the commute to the ZPD Headquarters every morning. He had to wake up much earlier than he had ever had to in his entire life prior to moving to this house and becoming the Chief of Police.

"Oh." That made some sense, at least. He inherited it. He may be paid better than Nick and Judy, but this house would've taken years upon years of saving up every single penny of his pay check to purchase.

Nick had to admit; he was jealous. Even more so once he saw the inside. The living room was very modern with lights inside the ceiling and a stone floor. The walls mimicked the color of the stonework; a very light beige. White couches on the far side of the room faced a large window with a flat-screen television attached to the middle. A black dining table was pushed against the wall closer to Nick and Judy, but still had a good view of the window. There was also a dark grey fireplace with a small ember twinkling inside.

"You are one lucky buffalo." Nick was impressed. Bogo huffed in response.

"So, back to the matter at paw…" started Judy, "…we need to stop Mayor Keegan."

"But without starting a mini civil war," said Nick.

"We may not be able to. With this much controversy, this much conflict between the predator and prey communities… a civil war may break out whether we like it or not." Bogo sat down and turned on his television.

Nick and Judy glanced at each other. Judy's face looked like it had slightly melted into a somber expression while Nick's face was just normal. This was just another occasion where he kept everything inside.

"We've got to try," Judy was still determined.

"You two still have your jobs at the ZPD. Use them to your advantage."

"Oh I plan to," the fox said as he walked over to Bogo's side. Judy walked to the window and stared out of it. She had a good view of the side of a casino. Though, it wasn't very busy. The heat of daytime was keeping many Sahara Square residents inside, sleeping in the coolness of their homes. Only when the Sun dips below the horizon, with the moon taking over, will the mammals flock to enjoy the activities the casino offered.

Bogo grabbed his remote and began clicking through his hundreds of channels. He stopped when a public service announcement forced its way to his television. The Mayor's small face appeared. Judy heard Nick's quiet growl.

Why? Why now? Can't they get some peace without seeing the Mayor's face?

"Greetings, citizens of Zootopia." Mayor Keegan spoke. He was smiling. "As you all know, we are bringing back collars so that we can continue to live in peace and harmony without danger." Nick's fur was standing on end. Judy grabbed his paw. "It is unfortunate that we must do this, but we cannot continue to allow prey to be hurt and killed by the predator kind. Our paws have been forced. Thus, predators will be required to attend, by law, a taming ceremony for their particular species. There, they will recieve improved shock collars that they will be required to wear anytime they exit their homes. The first ceremony will be held for foxes five days from now, specifically July the thirteenth as the clock strikes three p.m., at Belmont Stadium in the heart of Zootopia. Five days later, a similar taming ceremony wi-"

"Turn that shit off," hissed Nick.

"Nick.. I'm.." the bunny walked over. "…I'm sorry."

"I'm not doing it. To hell with him. I'm not putting a shock collar on."

"I know…" She didn't know what to do.

"I.. I need to get some air."

"Okay, Nick." With that, he walked outside and took a chair.

Judy looked at Bogo. He sighed. "We need to be there. At that stadium. Protest." He sighed again, but this time much more loudly. Almost in a defeated way. "Oh that'd never work..."

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I hope so, and not just for his sake," he pointed towards the fox who was leaning forward in one of his chairs with his head in his paws.

"I remember learning about them in school. The way they evolved. How they worked... How they were specifically tuned for each predator... How predators had to bury their feelings... Even intense happiness could set them off." Judy hated the subject, but had an extensive knowledge of those ancient collars.

"You know it'll be worse than that, right?" He was staring right into her eyes. "I saw the schematics for them an hour before Mayor Keegan came and had that… that chat with me. They can kill now, Hopps."

She stole a glance at her boyfriend. "And.. what would the conditions have to be for one to kill a predator?"

"If any mammal feels the need for that predator to be put down, they can do so just by talking. Each collar will have a code, a random series of numbers, engraved into it. Just say the code clearly enough for the tiny microphone to hear… and it'll kill the wearer."

"That's awful," she yelled. Nick heard and turned his head towards her, but then turned back around and continued staring ahead of him. "Someone could just hate a particular predator and kill them for no reason! They could…" she didn't want to say it. She couldn't live without Nick. If he came across someone with a grudge…

"That's what the Mayor wants, Judy. Listen to me. He wants rid of predators. Dead or, at least, out of Zootopia."

"I just don't understand why. Why would someone do this? Words can't describe how cruel it is.."

"We do not need to know the motive. Not yet. We just need to stop this before anyone dies. You and Nick… you two can do it." He believed in them more than himself, now. "I'll be sure to get as much support as I can. We'll shut this down."

"Just another case, right?"

That's one way of looking at it, even if he was out of the job. He actually laughed. "Yeah. Just another case for my two craziest officers to crack only after nearly destorying the city with their antics. And then I'll have a mountain of paperwork while you two go off doing whatever a bunny and fox who are romantically involved does in their free time." He gave her a small, hopeful smile. "If anyone can stop this from happening, it's you two."

Judy hugged him. "Thank you, Bogo."

"No need. Just go out there and cheer up your fox. He needs his partner."

…

"Hey, Nick."

He said nothing back, but at least acknowledged her presence with a glance and a tiny smile. He patted a spot next to him. Judy happily sat there.

For a moment, they both stared foward. The Sun was still high in the sky, burning the sand and dirt. You could almost see the heat waves coming off of the ground.

There was a slight breeze, at least.

"You know I love you, right?" Judy smiled at her fox. Her words shook his soul.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." That earned him a light punch to his arm. He was beggining to lose count of how many times she had done that. "And I'm sure you know I love you too. But more."

Judy laughed and elbowed him. "We'll figure this out. Five days, Nick. We've solved cases more quickly before."

"Hey, at least we don't have a forty-eight hour limit, and your career isn't on the line in this case."

"But your entire life is," she whispered. "He wants to kill you, Nick. He wants to kill every predator in the city."

"Ah c'mon, a dirty hare like him won't be able to put me six feet under." With that vision in her head, she leaned into her fox and wrapped an arm around him. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Bad image, I know. But nothing is going to get in between you and I. I would be impossibly bored up there in heaven without my bunny girlfriend to annoy me with every passing second. I have motivation to stay alive, Carrots. You."

She leaned up and kissed him. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Bogo saw this and chuckled to himself. He then distracted himself with his smartphone, opening up a Gazelle app that allows you to put your face on one of her dancers as a video plays, showing "you" dancing with Gazelle at one of her concerts.

"Just don't let me lose you, either," he whispered as they parted.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nick."

"Just… promise me? I.. I don't-"

"Nick, I'll never leave your side," she had a loving fire deep within her amethyst eyes.

He couldn't help but worry, even with his life actually being the one on the line. At least more than her, anyway.

"If I had to, I'd never leave your side as a ghost and haunt you 'til the end of your days."

It was Nick's turn to elbow her and chuckle. He had the image of a little bunny ghost following him anywhere, making sure he would not return to his conning ways and helping him in any ghostly way she could. He closed his eyes and allowed another image enter his mind. Nick saw himself laying in bed, alone, with his red paw hanging over the side of his bed. A grey paw was brought down onto his own, intertwining her fingers with his as he drifted off into a deep slumber... A sad slumber. A meaningless one.

A soft liquid formed beneath his still closed eyelids.

"Nick…" Judy reached up and wiped the sadness away. "I'll be with you. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," he returned.

They pulled each other closer and closed their eyes. They could feel each other's heart beats, thumping together in perfect unison.

…

Nick and Judy stayed at Bogo's for the rest of the day, planning ways to stop shock collars from coming back. They stayed so long that Bogo ordered pizza.

Even with the pizza fueling their thoughts, they were getting no where.

"We can't do that," Nick's voice shot out. "It's too likely to create even more panic. We need to keep people calm."

"Nick's right," Judy was thinking the same thing. "Why don't we just rally support from other predators? Protest outside of the staduim and refuse to enter?"

"The Mayor will use it against us. He'll somehow make the protest look violent. I've seen it before." Nick knew it would only make matters worse.

"Ugh…" the bunny whined. He was right.

"Bogo, any ideas?"

He looked at the fox. "The way I see it, conflict will arise sooner than later. No one would just sit back and let this happen to their kind, predator or prey. It's only a matter of when." The couple looked at each other nervously. The buffalo noticed their glances and sighed. "There's nothing you can do. That hare is not going to stop his plans, and I see no way of getting him out of office. Perhaps it would be best if we use the conflict to our advantage. Exploit it, perhaps."

"But, sir- I mean, Bogo, innocent lives will be killed." Judy was not liking where this was heading.

"Hopps, what can we do? We can't just walk into Keegan's office and kick him out. Plus, he has most of the prey in the city on his side. What are our options?"

He was right.

"We need to convince prey that predators are good people. Show them that whatever fighting does happen is Mayor Kaagan's fault. They love him. We need to ruin his image. Show people who predators truly are, and who the Mayor truly is."

"But how, sir?"

"Start by digging up his past."


	9. What Began as a Night of Fun

The smell of crispy alcohol, musty cigars, cologn, and perfume surrounded the couple as they walked beside a now bustling casino. They decided they might as well spend the rest of the day having a little fun.

Sure, it was irresponsible of them. Shock collars were making a come-back, and here they were, doing nothing to solve things. But, with the latest events, things had gotten difficult for them. They needed a little break if they wanted to work as efficiently and effectively as possible.

Plus, who knows what could happen. It's good to cherish small things like this every now and then.

You may not get another chance to.

"This district is amazing!" Judy exclaimed.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't tell me you've never been here before."

"Nope," she chirped. "But I've always wanted to."

"Well, let me show you around." Nick began to walk at a brisker pace with her paw in his.

He led her down the busiest street in Sahara Square. It was the busiest for a reason; the attractions it had there, such as casinos, shops, hotels, monuments, and more, are of the highest quality. You will simply have the better experience here, if your wallet can take it.

Judy couldn't keep her head facing a single direction. Dazzling neon lights warmly glowed as they painted their surroundings, including the many crowds of people, with their colors. Fireworks boomed overhead, almost showering the district with tiny particles of color. Statues of various things, such as a sphinx and a comical palm tree, stood proudly as beams of light illuminated them. Exotic sports purred at red lights before they growled to life and shot down streets, barely staying under the speed limit.

And most of all, she could see the nighttime stars and the multi-colored neon lights reflected in Nick's eyes as he also took in the district and its colorful beauty.

"Carrots?" She was being far too quiet.

"What? Oh! Sorry." She nervously shuffled about. "Just…"

"Entranced by everything?" Nick finished for her. She nodded yes. He smirked. "The last time I remember seeing your eyes that big was when we visited the Naturalist Club." She groaned. "Except, that was out of shock and awkwardness, not sheer awe."

"Please don't bring that up again… but, yes, you could say I'm in awe." And not just of Sahara Square.

"It does have a certain beauty to it. But it's no cute bunny." He then took her paw and motioned with his head towards the casino, suggesting them to visit it.

"Gambling? Nick, no. We are not blowing our money. Plus, we can't stay here long anyway. We have to work tomorrow… and fix the mess the Mayor made."

"I was thinking more along the lines of, 'Let's visit the nice restaurant they have inside the casino and enjoy one last good meal before Zootopia gets any worse.'" He took a few steps towards it. "C'mon Carrots, I won't gamble. Never had anyway. Well, not without tipping the odds in my favor…" she flashed him a glare. Nick had learned quite a few things, almost illegal things, back during his years of conning. "I'm only suggesting for us to come here so that we can enjoy the best food Sahara Square has to offer. Trust me, this restaurant is that good."

She stood completely still for a moment, acting like she was weighing the pros and cons of visiting a restaurant with Nick again. She loved teasing him. "Well… what do I get out of it? Other than a meal I could get for cheaper somehere else?"

"A 'wild' time with your fox." He almost snickered at his pun.

"Tempting…" she put her paw under her chin in a manner that made it look like she was in serious thought.

"You won't have to pay a dime." This rabbit was going to empty his wallet faster than any vixen he wooed in the past.

"I don't knoooow," she began to walk the other way.

Time to utilize his charms. Nick caught her before she got too far, wrapping one arm around her waist and planted a little kiss on her cheek. "If you go, you'll get something else out of it." He applied a sly, mischievous look.

"You better deliver, fox," she laughed, turning around. "Let's go." She really was looking forward to the restaurant. She just enjoyed teasing Nick.

Together, Nick and Judy crossed the street and took in the sight that was the casino Nick had picked out for its amazing food. It also happened to be the largest casino in the entire district, considering the fact that it was a skyscraper that was shaped like an enormous letter 'U' that had the endpoints of the 'U' pointing towards them.

It eas as beautiful as it was large. Its outside walls were made to look like sandstone with blue neon lights slightly hanging on them. A huge water fountain was placed in front of its front door with four obsidian statues of elephants that had water shooting out of their trunks. There was also a fifth larger one in the middle that was also shooting water, except it was shooting directly upwards in the air, creating more of a spray instead of a steady jet the other four had. A newly paved road circled the fountain. The massive front doors had a roof above them that ran out towards the fountain for about twenty feet. Sandstone pillars, with obsidian accents, held up the roof.

In orange neon lights, the name of the casino, Lenox's Resort, cast a warm light upon each and every customer.

"Resort, huh? Eh, I wouldn't stay here." Judy preferred more quiet places. Though, it is an interesting find. Normally, a casino is just that; a casino. She had never seen one that had rooms for rent before.

"It is a bit more luxurious than you think, Carrots. The rooms, or more like luxury apartments, put some of the richest celebrities in Zootopia to shame. They even have diamond door handles. Stupid and incredibly expensive, though."

"Impressive. Though, I still stand by my previous statement. This place has too much going on to really make it a vacation spot."

"I wouldn't stay here, either. My wallet couldn't take it. C'mon, let's go," Nick said, pulling Judy through the main doors. They were in too much of a hurry to read a sign that they practically bolted past.

Silently, the doors closed and Nick and Judy were locked inside.

They never noticed.

Instead, they were stunned by the organized chaos in front of them. There were hundreds of slot machines on the bottom level, but apparently, there just wasn't enough for every mammal. Each one had a line of gamblers behind it as they waited their turn.

And a camera locked itself on the couple.

There was a stair case beside them with a sign next to it that Judy read to herself. The next level above them, it informed her, consisted of only poker tables. The levels further up also specialized in their own thing.

It was a smart way of organizing things. If you are here for poker, for example, you won't get lost searching for them. An entire level of the casino was dedicated to just them. You just need to know which level they are on, and the signs tell you just that.

"C'mon, Cottontail. We have to take the stairs, with the elevators being worked on and all." He pointed to a corner of the casino where several workers and the elevators were. "Just remember, it'll be a long climb. The restaurant is on the top level." He was waiting on the stairs, having already taken a few steps.

They shouldn't have came here. This casino had a shady past, one that would keep any sane individual from visiting. Neither of them knew of it, though. The ZPD didn't even have anything on the place. Its owners were good at hiding their actions. "That's fine by me. So, I'm assuming you've been here before. What's on their menu?"

"That's a surprise. But don't worry your cute little tail. They have plenty of food for predator and prey alike." Zootopia has always been keen in supporting prey 'and' predator equally for the most part, not just one or the other. That may change soon, but at least it hasn't yet.

That idiotic Mayor wanted to ruin the very thing that made Zootopia what it was.

It took them several minutes to finally reach the top of the building where the restuaraunt was located. It was named, 'Growler's Perch,' and was surrounded by crystal clear glass that allowed its guests to look out upon much of the district.

No easy exit. The only one was the front door theh entered through.

It kept the look of the casino for the most part. Sandstone and obsidian made up most of the restaurant, but there were touches of blue and orange on the tables and the large chandeliers that hung overhead.

The smell of hundreds upon hundreds of different seasonings and spices swirled around the couple, and the sizzling of food rung in their ears. Cups clicked and clacked, forks scraped against ceramic plates and bowls, conversations mixed and rumbled, and a soft acoustic guitar plucked in the background.

It felt like a safe haven, in a way. No murmers of shock collars, and predator and prey were both eating here. Smiles were stuck on their muzzles and casually made conversation with each other as if nothing had happened, as if a little hare, who just so happens to be Mayor, isn't bringing back shock collars for predators.

After a moment, a tall cheetah, slightly taller than Nick, made his way over to the fox and bunny. With a curious eye, he led them to a table far in the back of the room, snug against a corner.

And the farthest away from the only exit in the entire restaurant.

It was somewhat private and they had a great view of the rolling sand dunes, the swirling dust lifted by the wind, and the city that stood proudly in the district.

"Hey, Nick... I just wanted to say thanks. I appreciate this." He smiled in return. "But, after today, we cannot waste time."

"I know, I know. I can't get it out of my head. But we need this. After this, no stopping." He winked.

"Good. We'll stop Keegan. You know that, right?" She reached her paw across the small table and laid it over her mate's.

"We are," he exclaimed proudly, "the best officers in Zootopia, after all.."

"Not the humblest, it seems," she grumbled with a hint of a smile on her lips. She knew he didn't have that big of an ego. Not really. He was still just joking around. But, in a way, it was quite true. Bogo regarded them with very high praise, much of it resembling what Nick had just said. They also had the best record out of any officer in Zootopia.

Nick smiled and looked out the absurdly large window pane. He could just barely see the moon. Black clouds blocked much of it. He didn't need to look at the menu. He knew exactly what he wanted. "Hey, Judy? They do have this great carrot casserole. You may like it."

"Because I'm a bunny?" She put a paw on her hip and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

He smirked and simply said, "Yes," in a very mocking tone.

Judy looked at the menu with a exaggerated sigh. After flipping through two pages, she did see the casserole. It actually looked quite appetizing. It was served with a side entrée of fruits, and the main dish itself consisted of carrots, of course, with potatoes and various other vegetables. A yellow dressing smothered the veggies. Various spices and seasonings floated on top. There was also an added option to add her choice in cheese, but they would be charged an additional two dollars.

"How are you holding up? Honestly." Her voice was quiet and soft.

"You want the honest answer, or the one that'll make you feel better?"

"Nick… honest, please."

"Well, I'm scared out of my mind. He wants to kill predators, Judy, or at least oppress us to the breaking point. He won't stop at collars. I doubt that." She looked down and agreed with him in her head. "If we don't stop him, then he'll get just what he wants; a city without predators. Or, maybe with predator slaves. Who knows."

"He couldn't do that. He shouldn't be able to do any of this."

"But, Judy, he is. And no one, not even other nations across the ocean, have attempted to stop him yet. If I had a guess, I'd say they even support him."

"I don't understand it." She shouldn't have brought this up again. Today was supposed to be their last happy get-away before, as the saying goes, 'the shit hits the fan.'

That would happen sooner than they both expected, anyway.

"I'm a predator, remember? My kind are the ones who murdered and killed trillions of prey thousands of years ago. Longer than that, even. We were the cruelest of beings back then. Things are different now, but people remember the past."

Judy could only nod and squeeze her partner's paw for a moment before she could figure out what to say. "No predator would ever revert back to that. Not without an outside force forcing them to go savage again, such as Night Howlers, and they affect prey too."

"Not all prey know and believe that. There will always be a belief that predators can go savage at anytime." Judy had a brief flashback of that first press conference. The one where she nearly lost her best friend. "That we are naturally like this, even after hundreds upon hundreds of years of evolution that changed our… diets. I can't think about eating real meat without gagging, and most other preds can't either, but some prey just don't believe that." He paused. "And now, if we fail, predators will be killed and oppressed by the city we helped build."

"We won't fail. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I lo-"

Their waitress scurried up to them, a hippo, and interrupted the couple. She could barely hide her disgust. "Are you Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps of the ZPD?" Both nodded yes in response. Things got tense all of a sudden. "Is it true that you two are dating? A predator," she spit, "and a prey, dating?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other and slowly stood up. They noticed the doors they entered through had closed. What was going on?

The hippo spoke again. "To think… the highest regarded officers in Zootopia are dirtier than just about any criminal they've ever arrested. Didn't you see the sign?"

"What sign?" Nick was about to run. So was Judy.

"At the front door. Any interspecies relationships, particularly between predator and prey, are not welcome here. And yet you walk in, paw-in-paw, with hearts in your eyes. We have our ways of dealing with disgusting, unnatural mammals like you." She grinned.

…..…..

Night Wolf here. I would just like to say something very quickly. I apologize for the delay. Life has a way of asserting itself and messing with people's plans and projects. I wanted to get this out much sooner, and I feel guilty for failing that. But, it shouldn't happen again. Hopefully. :)

And, just so you know, things will heat up in the following chapters. Mayor Keegan is trying to bring back shock collars, and Nick and Judy's relationship will feel the burden of those who believe their relationship is disgusting (which isn't, but some people are less accepting than others). This casino and restuaraunt is not alone in its beliefs. And, unbeknownst to Nick and Judy, it has a shady past. A past full of violence. How will they get themselves out of this mess? Ah… mild cliffhangers.

Side note: Once again, please forgive any spelling errors. This app doesn't let me know of any errors and it's possible for me to overlook them. Oh, I want Microsoft Word to functuon and perform properly again.

Well, that's all I have to say. Until next time! :)


	10. Ended with Tragedy

All eyes were on Nick and Judy. Every single guest and employee in the restaurant were staring right at them.

Even the security cameras swiveled themselves around so that the security office got a good view.

A few of those same eyes darted to a new mammal making his way to Nick and Judy's table. He was wearing a white uniform that bored many similarities to the hippo's uniform, its only difference being the blue stripes that were present on the bull's uniform and not the hippo's. "What are you doing, Mrs. Sanchez?!"

"Huh? Sir, I-"

"Enough! Go to the break room and wait for me! You're in for a world of trouble!"

Judy's ears were pressed against the back of her head. Nick just smiled at Sanchez as she pouted and walked away.

The bull turned towards the couple. "I'm very, very sorry about her little outburst." He could barely control his anger. "We hope you can forgive our fine establishment. Her opinions are not shared by the rest of our employees, I can assure you. Please, stay, I insist. Your meal is on the house. And, if you need anything, ask for Johnson. That's me." He then turned and walked away.

"Well…" Nick had trouble formulating thoughts. "That.. happened? Ugh, I think I lost my appetite."

Judy had to agree. "Yeah, I don't feel comfortable here." She could feel several eyes still trained on her.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'comfortable atmosphere.'" He stood up. "Maybe we can still visit a McDucknald's." He pulled out his phone and began typing on the screen, messaging someone to pick them up. He had a feeling they may need a quick get-away.

"I'll go wherever you go," Judy said as she stood up as well. Just about everyone in the restaurant were still looking at them. "Um.. hi?"

Nick grabbed her paw and dragged her away. Soon, the doors were in their sight.

And then… they were not. The same hippo from before, Sanchez, stepped in front of the doors and blocked their only exit.

"Um, excuse us. We need to go."

She just huffed in response, reminding Nick of Bogo.

"Where are you two going?" Johnson was back with one arm tucked away behind him like he was hiding something. The couple backed away slowly. "Surely, you don't want to leave? I even have your complimentary appetizers here." He pulled out his arm from behind his back and showed them a basket of tortilla chips.

Nick immediately smelled something odd about those chips. Almost like a chemical were on them, or something else. Whatever it was, it was not meant to be ingested. "I think we're good. Our appetites have left us." Nick stared directly at the bull, looking for the smallest of changes in his facial expression.

Johnson stepped towards them, backing them back into the middle of the restaurant. "I'm sorry to hear that. We would've made your meals particularly… special."

"And now we want to leave. Don't make this an issue." Judy's voice was as stern as she could make it.

Sanchez came behind the wary couple. She had a slight shrill in her voice. "But, you see, it already is an issue."

"It isn't just about our relationship, now is it?" Nick challenged. "There's more to it." He could tell by looking at Johnson's eyes. They looked ferocious. Plus, if it was just about his and Judy's relationship, then it would be far more reasonable to just ask them to leave.

No, this was personal to the bull.

"Shut your mouth, fox, you disgusting waste of fur."

"So there is more to it, then?" Nick stomped up to the bull, sending his girlfriend into a worried fit. "Care to elaborate?"

"Nick..." she tried to get him to come back.

"Oh, there is much more to it. You're right." Sanchez's voice came from behind the fox. She had sneaked behind them. They were sandwiched between a hippo and a bull. "That's irrelevant, however. What is relevant is how dumb and inattentive you are. If you would've torn your googly eyes away from that bunny, you would've noticed the second fucking sign that blatantly said, 'No Predators,' in bold, red letters." It was a new policy. "And here I thought fox's had good eyesight. It's your fault you're in this mess."

Nick was just inches away from the fuming bull, almost ignoring the hippo. "Why? Why take such a strong stance against predators?"

That was not for the fox to know.

The bull shoved the fox back and knocked him into the rabbit, the two catching each other but failing to stay on their feet. They were on the floor at their most.. vulnerable.

Vulnerability.

A new concept that the bull knew far too well. Just seeing the dirty couple like that on the ground made him pause just for a second, the events of the lowest point in his life replaying like a movie in the back of his mind.

It was behind his rage, his newly-found hatred.

…

It was his brother's birthday.

Johnson was walking beside the ZPD Headquarters with his brother, Freddy, skipping along.

Freddy looked up to his brother with love and affection dazzling in his eyes. He was taking him to Kits' Place!

"I can't believe you're doing this for me! I'm so excited! Thanks, Mark!"

"Well, I've got to spoil you sometimes, right?" He ruffled the small tuft of hair on the calf's head. He could feel the buds, the beginning of fully grown horns, poking out from beneath his brother's fur.

Mark Johnson couldn't wait to see his brother mature, to see the mark of adulthood proudly sitting atop his sibling's head.

"I wish you would do it more often. You're always in your casino."

The bull stopped and knelt down on one knee. "I have to, Fred… it's my job to overlook everything. It's my casino and my restaurant. You'll understand when you're older."

Not this excuse again.

His brother always did this to him. Every time he would call and ask for them to hang out, Mark would only reply with a stern, 'No,' and a few meaningless apologies.

Why now? Why does it have to be his birthday for his brother to finally hang out with him?

He only had a few treasured memories of his big bro because of this.

"You always say that!" Deep inside, Freddy knew he shouldn't have gotten angry so quickly. This was the first time in months he had even seen his big bro, and he was taking him to Kits' Place to actually spend some time with him. But it felt like a dam had just shattered inside him, one that was holding back all the anger and hurt that he kept inside. Everything that had been piling up over a year's worth of time was let out all at once.

"Mark, when will you stop caring for your casino more than me?!"

That was like an bullet through the heart. Guilt erupted from the wound and spread throughout his chest.

"Why?" John didn't know what to say, instead choosing to pull his little brother in for a hug, but the calf retreated. "Why?!" With shining tears formed under his eyes, Freddy ran into an alleyway that was across the street from the ZPD Headquarters.

There, he got a few seconds of solitude, only to hear Mark finally catching up behind him. He darted deeper into the alleyway.

Then another sound caught Freddy's arrention. One that was faster, more crazed.

Then the shattering of broken glass entered the calf's ears. He looked up to see a lion lying in a bed of glass, the remnants of a newly-shattered window. Tiny shards, embedded within the outer coat of his fur, flickered with his ragged breaths.

Freddy picked up his brother and slowly moved towards the injured lion.

The lion groaned and wheezed, attempting to stand back up only to shout in agony and fall back down, his paws landing back down on the glass. His mane vibrated intensely as his voice grew more and more hoarse with every groan and sigh.

Then he growled.

His head shook vigorously, angrily, and snapped backwards, eyeing two prey animals awfully close to him.

And his teeth - no, his fangs - glinted in the sunlight.

Mark shoved his brother behind him and started backing away. The lion lowered his body closer to the ground with his hind legs in preparation for a pounce.

With an ear-shattering roar, the lion leaped onto the bull and calf, only Mark's one free hoof stopping the lion from tearing his neck apart. The three of them writhed and squirmed, two fighting to stand up, one savage lion fighting for a meal it so desperately craved.

Adrenaline pumped through Mark's veins, allowing him to muster enough strength to push the lion off of them. He saw the thing go limp for a moment, its head having just hit a brick wall, but quickly started to stand back up. Mark stood up and gathered his weeping brother in his arms and started to cross the street.

They never got to the end of the street together.

Several other prey were chased to the same spot in the middle of the street, blocking the two brothers, and soon eough, at least five savage other predators encircled all of them.

Two of them, a cougar and otter, roared with glee as they targeted Johnson and Freddy. Their pupils dilated, having their lunch just a mere yard from them.

The lion from the alley returned and tackled Mark from behind and began tearing into the bull's shirt, not yet tearing flesh. He was lucky to have a thick fur coat and a thick shirt, but it still forced him to drop his little brother. The poor calf fell hard on the pavement, his teeth cracking and chipping into small bits that he either swallowed or spit out of his mouth.

The cougar and otter saw their chance and pounced on the vulnerable calf.

Fred's cries of pain, along with the others, was heard many miles away.

A gunshot ran out, and the lion on Mark's back flopped on the hot ground with blood bubbling from behind its head.

The bull scrambled up only to fall face first onto the pavement. He tried to get up again. He had to save his brother.

Then a pair of black-furred arms pulled him away, those of which belonged to one of the many officers that were meant to protect Zootopia and her citizens. Two more gunshots pierced the bull's ears.

Then all was quiet.

Mark got one good look at his brother, only to see buckets of blood drenching every inch of his motionless fur. His neck had a massive hole and his chest cavity was exposed. The otter and cougar were also motionless gunshot wounds in their heads.

They, predators, had killed his brother, and only three of them had died. The rest escaped.

…

He never let himself to grieve. Instead, he allowed his feelings to fester. To turn to hatred.. hatred for predator kind and anyone who allied themselves with predators. It didn't matter if it was an intimate relationship or just something purely platonic; if you willingly associate with predators, then you, according to him, deserve to suffer and die with those flea-ridden carnivores. He's adopted the opionion that predators and all who associate with them should be killed without mercy.

He was determined to lead the rest of his life with that mindset. This is what led him to changing his casino's policies, and Nick and Judy were to be his first victims.

Luckily for them, Mark hesitated to attack. They reminded him to much of how vulnerable he felt and how he lost his brother. The flashback played only for a few seconds, but it was enough to allow the couple to get back on their paws and for most of the restaurant's guests to vacate the premises out of fear.

At least now, no innocent civilans would be harmed.

He lurched for the fox in front of him while his employee, Sanchez, lunged for the rabbit.

This time, Nick was ready and almost effortlessly slid out of arm's reach, Mark's hoof flying through the air where the fox's muzzle used to be. When he found the fox again, who somehow had gotten behind him in the matter of a second, Nick was just standing there, waiting for the next attack.

Smirking.

Judy was also having quite an easy time with Sanchez. The hippo wasn't in what one would consider 'great physical condition,' thus, Judy could easily dodge any attack she attemtped.

Judy found an opening and kicked the hippo square in the face, sending Sanchez flying. She slammed on the ground with a loud thump and was immediately cuffed by Judy.

She never left the house without spare handcuffs. Neither did Nick.

She turned to look at her boyfriend who was swiftly sliding away from each attack in smooth motions. The bull could not touch a single strand of his fur and it was making him furious.

Furious enough to have apparently called for some help a several seconds prior of Sanchez's cuffing. Several guards, all prey, entered the room behind her fox who hadn't noticed them. One of them knocked him to the ground with a kick to the leg and a punch to the head.

She had no way to help. A few of the guards noticed her and began to back her into a corner of the restaurant.

They were now separated.

Nick was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown into the glass window near them, creating a web of cracks. Some glass had gotten into his fur.

Mark saw the glass reflecting red and white in the fox's fur.

It reminded him of his deceased brother. He shuddered for a moment, giving Nick an oppertunity to upper-cut him into one of his guards and take a turn towards his bunny who had three guards pinning her down.

It took a lot to keep that crazy bunny in one place.

He grabbed a chair and shoved all three of them off with one forceful push, earning a soft, 'Thank you,' from Judy.

Though, Nick knew she would've freed herself in no time.

She quickly cuffed another guard while Nick tried his best to distract the others.

One could say it was a bit difficult of a task for one mammal to do, however.

A burly gazelle grabbed Nick from his side and flung him acorss the room, again separating the couple. He landed hard on one of his arms.

Judy now had two of them after her, one now clutching a metal bat with a cutting grun on his muzzle.

As if it wasn't unfair before.

She used her powerful legs to jump and grab a hold of the beams that decorated the ceiling. They had no idea what she was doing or how she was even able to do that.

That was all she needed to do. Suprise them.

Without hesitation, she jumped onto a window and rebounded off of it and into the gut of the guard - more like thug, really - that had the baseball bat. With a groan, he fell to the floor and she put on Nick's trade-mark smirk, something she was beggining to use more often. She picked up the bat and gave the other thug a death-stare.

He ran with his tail in between his legs.

She turned towards her boyfriend to see a couple thugs lying on the ground crying in pain while another three, plus the bull, were surrounding Nick. He had no where to go.

A hoof jabbed right into his kidney. He sunk to the floor only to be grabbed by Johnson and slammed against the glass again, breaking the entire window. He held Nick outside of the window by his shirt collar. His legs were dangling carelessly.

A cold breeze entered the restaurant.

"Don't come an inch closer, bunny! Unless you want to see your boyfriend spattered all over the pavement!" He craned his head to face her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Johnson! What have we done to you?! This is murder! What have we done?!" She waa about to freak out from anxiety.

"He's a fucking predator! Shit like him does not deserve to live!"

"Judy… it's okay... get yourself out of here." Nick's voice has never sounded so.. fragile.

"You better listen to him, bun-bun. I'll do the same to you. Dating a predator, let alone even being friends with one, makes you a predator! You're trash, just like him!"

"Nick.. listen to me, I'm not leaving." She told Nick. She looked into the bull's eyes next. "And he is the best mammal I've ever gotten the pleasure of meeting. You do not know who he is, how much he has contributed to society as a whole. He's done so much for Zootopia and none of it was for personal gain! He's even helped prey mammals even when they considered him to be less valuable than the dirt they walk on!" She cautiously walked closer. "What made you like this?" Her voice was turning ragged. "Why… why do such a thing? Why?"

Mark looked into Judy's eyes, and felt his own start to swell up with tears. He had just noticed she was the same height as Freddy, if you count the ears. She also had a similarly fiery passion that was present in his brother.

"Their kind took everything from me!" He choked back a sob. "My brother is dead! Eaten! Torn apart! He wasn't even recognizable when all was said and done!"

Judy didn't know what to say. She just trudged up to Mark and placed a paw onto his arm. He brought Nick a bit closer, but he was still dangling. "I'm sorry… Johnson. I'm sorry… I can't imagine how hard that would be."

Nick spoke up, his voice almost failing him. "I…" he coughed, "…know how it feels to lose those you love." The bull turned to look at Nick and nodded. "Want me to tell you about it?"

"Sure.. fox… Nick."

"My family and I were going to a fair. A predator only fair. We had no quarrels with prey, it was just a simple matter of being treated better at a fair with only preds.

It started as a good day. We must've ridden at least every ride a couple times each and we must've stuffed our stomachs with at least a couple whole blueberry pies in the span of four hours." Judy noticed the bull's face sadden a bit more. "It wouldn't last forever.

My father and I… we got on a ride called, 'The Tornado.' It was tampered with. Every ride there was tampered with, even the kiddie rides..." Nick was pulled back into the room and set down. He sat down against one of the windows that were not cracked. Judy joined him and rested her head against his arm. Johnson and his thugs took some chairs and crowded around. Even the three who were handcuffed squirmed over listen to the story.

It was truly an odd sight. They just tried to kill two cops and were going to go to jail no matter what, and yet, they calmed and even listened attentively to the fox's story.

He continued, "My… my father and I… we were ejected." Nick closed his eyes. A small trickle of blood ran down his muzzle. "He never survived... killed by a hate crime." Judy's breaths became hollow.

"Here." Mark Johnson handed the fox his wallet. "There's all of my money right there. I'm sorry."

"Wha-what?" Nick frantically tried to give the wallet back, but the bull never allowed it.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"I.. Wait!" Nick screamed. Johnson was dangerously close to the edge of the broken window. "Please… don't."

"Johnson… you're forgiven. Come back here." Judy was shaking uncontrollably.

"I have nothing to live for. I hope we can become friends in whatever place we go to when we die."

Nick and Judy ran over to him, but were stopped by a thug who had tears crawling down his face.

Then Mark Johnson lept out of the window.

…

NightWolf here!

This was a really tough chapter to write. I won't lie, I actually teared up a bit. It even made me contemplate whether or not I should keep what I wrote up there in the story , Obvious, I know, but I did keep it. It was a very emotionally draining process.

And I do want to say that this is by far not the end of the fanfiction. There is a lot more I want to do. And, yes, things will continue to be dark for a while. I don't know how dark, but that's why I rated this fanfiction as Mature. It gives me elbow room.

But, trust me, there will still be plenty of happy times. I won't sadden you too much. :)

In all seriousness, this, I think, is only the beginning. But it will get better. Remember, I absolutely love Zootopia. I won't tarnish it by any means. I believe you all will get the outcome you want.

And, please, private message me if you have anything you want to say! I'd love to talk to you guys!

And thanks for the kind reviews! They're very appreciated! I do read them all. My favorite review may be the one who called me out on my 'mild cliffhanger.' It got a laugh out of me! Perhaps it wasn't as 'mild' as I thought it was!

Well, that's all I have to say. Until next time!


	11. An Old Friend

Night Wolf here!

I just want to say one thing. There 'may' have been an issue with the last chapter I uploaded. I don't know if it sent a notification to all of you when I updated this story.

So, that means that a few of you could be confused if you read this chapter and not check the previous one. If you would, check the chapter before this one and see if you've seen that chapter or not?

I know, it is a bit of an inconvenience, and I apologize for that. I just don't want for some of you to be confused after reading this chapter. The one before this contains some vital events.

Once again, I apologize.

Well, that's all I have to say.

Here's chapter eleven!

….

"Why the hell would he be texting me this late?!" a small fennec fox grumbled with a voice lower than that of a grizzly bear. He threw his cheap phone in annoyance after re-reading the text message his former partner sent him.

Time to pick up his lazy ass from Lenox's Resort.

The fennec crawled out of his makeshift bed in the back of his van, stretching and wheezing for a moment. He looked out the back window to see that no one was around, no one he could see at least.

It's not like anyone would dare to mess with him anyway. He had a… certain reputation.

Unless you are a certain red fox, of course, who was lucky enough to be in the fennec's good graces. It still made him angry whenever he messed with him, nontheless. "He better have a good freakin' excuse for waking me!" he screeched as he scrambled into the driver's seat of his van and switched it on, the old engine making various pops as it struggled to life.

Thankfully, it hadn't died on him yet. It finally, after a couple attempts, whirled to life. With a satisfied grin, the small mammal drove out onto the road amd headed towards Sahara Square.

It would take him quite some time to arrive to the casino. Traffic may have been much lighter since it was night, but it still hindered him. And, of course, the particular district Lenox's Casino resided at just so happened to be quite a distance from where he was.

He also hated going there. His partner - former partner - knew that.

A sudden sadness enveloped him, but only briefly. It had been while since they had spoken last, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed that dumb fox. But said fox was a cop now. Too busy to hang out, to busy to speak.

And the smaller of the two foxes didn't want to spend anytime in jail. Could he trust his old friend to not do that to him?

After all, he knew of his past crimes, his cons.

After a long stretch of time, he turned onto the street where the casino was and drove up to it. "What the fuck?" His low voice boomed. There was a huge crowd of curious pedestrians being pushed back by the police. Something had happened. He immediately turned off the engine and darted towards the crowd. "Shit, Nick, shit!"

He climbed onto the back of a scantily dressed horse and jumped from her to the heads of other mammals, efficiently bypassing the crowd and making several new enemies all at the same time.

"Hey!" An officer, a wolf with fur the color of the moon's craters, shouted for the fennec fox to stop. Of course, he didn't listen and just rushed past him.

He had to get to Nick. Even after everything, he was still like a brother to him.

It didn't take him too long to make it through the crowd thanks to the creative use of his small size and the heads of various animals. Not even a minute passed by when he touched the ground again, far ahead of everyone.

He looked up at the building before him. A casino Nick and him would frequently visit. It was an easy cash-grab. They knew the game, and how to mainpulate it, better than most of the people there. It wasn't down to luck or skill; All you had to do was figure out how to rig the game for yourself without your opponents even knowing.

For example: If you had a partner, which they always did, then you can easily turn the tides in your favor. There were even times where only one of them had to play the game while the other stood idly nearby as an extra set of eyes in background. They would give their partner, the one playing the games, subtle cues - such as an ear twitch here or a disgusted smile there - telling them vital information about what was going on in the game. Vital information they were not supposed to know, like their opponent's hands.

And no one caught on.

The tiny fox started to walk further ahead, trying to calm hinself down and make it to his friend, but then noticed the water fountain. He had never seen it before. Must've been a new addition.

Why was it turned off?

He let his he curiousity get the better of him and got closer to it.

He didn't expect to be greeted with one of the most gruesome sights in his life.

A bull was impaled by the middle, obsidian elephant of the water fountain. Blood ran down the statue and colored the waters below a dark crimson.

What had Nick gotten himself into? And where was he?

He got his answer immediately after he thought the questions. Through the front doors of Lenox's Casino came a red fox and a grey bunny.

They were okay.

"Nick?!" He yelled and tackled the unsespecting fox to the ground. "What the fuck happened here and why are you in the middle of it?!"

"Nice to see you too, Finnick," Nick wheezed. He chest was hurting enough as it was. "Talk later… get off, please."

He got off with slightly drooping ears. He didn't know he was injured. "Ugh… follow me."

"Judy is coming too."

"If that's okay…" she added.

Finnick shot a look at Nick and at the bunny whom's eyes were wide with sadness. "Sure."

Nick and Judy were already questioned inside the casino, thus, they were able to leave without complications. The three of them made it back to Finick's van relatively quickly.

The fennec fox scrambled back into the driver's seat and switched his van back on. "Hey, idiot, what happened?"

"Another time, bud." He didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, not this again. You're telling me what happened or I'm making you walk."

"Have you always been this understanding?" Nick's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Guys, quit," Judy groaned. "Look, we were attacked by the owner of Lenox's Casino, a bull named Mark Johnson."

"Mark Johnson? Then who's Lenox?"

Nick sighed. "His cousin. Passed away a year ago."

Judy looked at Nick, but then remembered that he held a vast knowledge of the people of Zootopia. Perhaps he knew Lenox from somewhere.

"Anyway…" Judy continued, "He attempted to kill us. Mark hated inter-species relationships hated predators. They killed his brother recently." She gradually looked more and more distant. Nick took her paw. The van drove onto the highway. "Nick calmed him down by telling him of how he lost his father." Finnick remembered that same story. Nick had shared it with him a couple years ago. "He asked for forgiveness… and jumped out a window."

"Shit.. I'm sorry."

"No big deal. Just take me by my mother's. We're staying there for a bit." Nick's voice was akin to a whimper.

"What? Can't stay at your place?"

"We were evicted." Judy leaned into Nick's side and closed her eyes.

"Wh-How? Why?" The fennec fox looked at Nick, his eyes telling him why. No need for words. He nodded at his friend and turned back towards the road.

"You know… If you need anything, I'm here."

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. This was something he never heard from him before. "Thanks, Fin. We appreciate it."

"Just don't go soft." He shut his mouth for the rest of the drive. Thoughts invaded his mind. Memories of years ago, of when he first met Nick.

Of their partnership.

It brought them very close throughout the years, though neither would say it. But they were now brothers until the end.

It did begin, like a lot of things, out of necessity. Both needed money. Jobs. No one would supply them those things, though. Not to a dastardly fox, nor the smaller one. No one cared.

Then they met.

It was a blistering hot afternoon in the middle of July. Finnick was trying to get a job. Trying, being the key word. Location after location declined him almost immediately.

He was a predator. Who would want his kind as a fellow employee? Imagine the dangers they would impose.

All excuses. All born from prejudice. A negative preconception.

All the young fennec fox wanted was a job. It didn't matter what. He needed it. It was the second day that he had to eat of the trash.

And he was giving up hope.

Still, he trudged on. Soon enough, he found himself at a seventh location he would attempt to apply at; a grocery store.

And, like all the others, he was declined a position there as well. Except, this time, he was chewed out, verbally harrassed without mercy, in front of the entire store.

Fortunately for him, a certain someone, a young red fox, was there too, buying himself a pack of sardines.

That would've been his only meal for the day.

He was at the checkout lane, clutching a small pawful of change; what he had earned after several pitiful hours of scavenging the streets. And then he heard yelling to his right. He turned out of curiosity and saw the entire thing unfold. All the rascist comments, all the untrue words, being spit from an ignorant manager to a poor fox like himself.

This wasn't the first time he had seen this. In fact, he had been treated very similarly. He knew how it felt.

And he was growing sick and tired of it. This was the last fucking straw.

Without a moment of hesitation, he stormed over there and told off the manager, sputtering insults, cuss words, and slick remarks until he walked out with a happy grin on his muzzle and a permanent ban from that grocery store.

Nick Wilde couldn't have been happier with himself. He stood up for someone. He helped.

But he knew better to stick around, and of course, that fennec fox was better off now. He deed was done. He skipped out of the store with butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies born from making a difference.

Finnick followed him out there. Not out of appreciation, but out of understanding. And it was impressive to hear, to see, one of his kind, for once, standing up for him.

It was, one could say, a very rare sight. This kit had some spunk in him.

So, he caught up with him. They spoke. They laughed. They became acquaintances.

And then Finnick made an offer.

If they formed a partnership, then maybe, just maybe, they could make some real money for once. They both were sick of being treated like trash. There was no use in trying to be anything. They were never given the chance.

So, why don't they make their own future? Take matters in their own paws?

And Nick accepted.

It was slow at first. Neither knew what to do, really. They were both equally new to whatever this was.

Would they make their own business? No. No one would take them seriously, and no one would even want to take part in a busines run by preds anyway. That was a bad idea.

Would they steal? No, of course not. They still had some morals. That was a line neither wanted to cross. And they would likely be caught anyway. Jail-time didn't seem all too appealing.

Would they make a living out in the woods? Live off the land? Yeah, fat chance. Stupid idea. They would die from starvation.

Would they live on the streets instead? Beg? Continue dumpster diving? Hopefully not. It wasn't exactly appealing.

Would they turn to cons? Trick people, but not necessarily steal from them? Manipulate the system?

That seemed like the best idea. Not what they wanted, really. But they had no other choice. They were preds, after all.

Thus came their first job, their first con. Then their second. Then their third. Soon enough, they were actually doing quite well for themselves.

And they never had to raid trash cans for food again.

But it was troubling. It was dishonest. Nick knew it.

But, until he met Judy, society never gave him a chance.

The rumbling of his van driving over a cracked road shook Finnick out of his thoughts. They had finally arrived.

"Fin?" He turned to Nick who had one of his arms wrapped around that same bunny that hustled him oh so long ago. She was nearly asleep, but not quite there yet. "Thank you."

He wasn't one for sentimentals. He simply turned back around and shut the engine off. "Out of my van."

They obeyed, exiting through the back doors of the van. Nick walked up to his friend's window. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you in so long. I'll keep in touch from here on out."

"Don't involve me with the poh-poh," he came up with that one. He never liked the police. His many disgraceful nicknames for them showed that. "And maybe I'll come hang out with you. Sometime."

"Thanks, smalls." Nick joked lightheartedly.

"Do you want me to bite you tail off?"

Nick simply waved at Fin, and turned to walk towards his mother's place with his girlfriend beside him.

"That lousy fox…" he turned the engine back on, but before he took off, he saw Nick's mother open the door, wearing a smile so wide and warm that it was shining, and then proceeded to lung at the fox and rabbit, gripping them in a deadly hug.

It was a show of love, affecting, and care.

Amber Wilde was one of the most loving and caring individuals Finnick ever had the unfortunate oppertunity to meet.

Laughter ensued after they parted.

The entire thing left Finnick feeling a bit unusual. Sad, even, considering the fact that this remimded him of what he had done. How he had harbored her son for years as his partner, keeping her in a constant state of depression, worry, and distress.

She never saw her son during that time.

Nick never talked about his mother during the time they worked and lived together those first few years. Even today, he still didn't quite know why he had ran away from home.

He suspected that it had something to do with the loss of his father. He was able to find out that Nick had left his home a month after that had happened.

They both benefited greatly from the partnership, at least. But, Nick's mother was driven to a state of constant depression. And he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He should've taken the kit back to his mother.

He still remembers the day they those two finally saw each other again. The dam broke for Amber Wilde, a torrent of tears streaming down her fur, as she sprinted towards her sun and wrapped him up in the strongest hug he had ever experienced. He soon cried as hard as his mother.

Finnick even teared up, a few of his own making small black dots on the pavement below him.

He had to leave after that. He couldn't stand it. Finnick had practically tortured Amber, keeping her son out of her reach for so long. Never in his life had he ever felt so bad over something.

And now at present day, the guilt still devoured him on the inside every now and then.

He never got any sleep that night.

….…

Night Wolf again!

Just want to say one last thing. I may elaborate on why Nick ran away from his home.

Or, perhaps, I'll leave that for your guys to debate. After all, this is only a fanfiction. You guys can imagine your own things, maybe even make your own fanfiction.

If you do, be sure to link it to me!

And I will get into Judy's past as well. They are both the main characters. I can't just forget about her.

Alright, that's all I have. Thanks for reading!

And if you want to, by all means, message me and review my story! I love the feedback and I honestly don't mind any criticism.


	12. A Replacement

Sadly, school is about to start back up. That means that much of my time will be taken, possibly leaving me with much less time with this story. That is part of the reason why this chapter is so late. I've had to prepare myself for school. (That includes things like shopping for new clothes, figuring out classes, stuff like that.)

But don't worry! It may (or may not) take longer for me to update this story, but, it will continue to be updated until its completion. I know school is important, but, I will always reserve time to this story. I may even find time to write it during class if I finish all the work for it that day.

Or, perhaps, I may update this story quicker. You see, I've been busy at home lately, even without school. But, that may change. It seems that stuff is slowing down. I may find myself with more time to write if I am not given an overwhelming amount of homework. If it doesn't pile on along with my responsibilities at home, then things may be better.

Whatever the case may be, you will continue to see this story updated. It's my responsibility. Zootopia and you all, my followers, mean a lot to me.

That, and I absolutely love writing this. Writing is one of my passions, even if my writing can sometimes be lackluster. Or, perhaps, I'm overly critical of myself. Am I?

...

It would be safe to say that Amber Wilde was one of the happiest foxes on Earth when her son and his girlfriend entered her home.

"Make yourselves at home!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Mrs. Wilde."

"Remember what I told you?" She put on a fake scowl, barely withholding the grin that tried to reform. "Call me 'Amber.'"

"I'm sorry, I will, Amber," Judy said slowly, with her eyes locked to the ground.

"Okay… what's wrong you two?" Amber had been a mother long enough to know when someone was troubled. Reading facial cues can prove to be an invaluable skill for parents. "I know… you've been evicted. It should've never happened."

"It's not just that…" Nick piped up as he took a spot on his mother's couch. Judy sat beside him. "You'll see it on the news soon enough." He didn't feel like explaining.

"Honey, the news?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, you're both welcomed to stay here as long as you want. This is as much my home as it is yours."

Judy felt her spirits lift a little. At least she was welcomed here. They had a good home for the time being. "Thank you, Amber. It means a lot."

"Well, you are my son's girlfriend," she chimed with a devious grin. The bunny-fox couple on her couch held awkward looks on their muzzles, neither daring to move an inch. "Saw it on the news… would've been nice to be told by you two, though."

"I-I'm sorry, mom, we were just busy and there-"

"Hush up, Nicky. It's alright. I'm happy for you two." She pulled them off the couch and wrapped them both in a hug. "I'd say you are made for each other."

"Mom!" Nick desperately tried to free himself from his mother's grasp. Judy simply blushed, more out of appreciation than embarrassment.

"I think so too," Judy replied timidly. Nick nearly melted on the spot.

"I'm so happy to hear that. And I really wish we could catch up more, but it is getting late. This old vixen has to get her beauty rest. I'm looking forward to seeing you two this morning. Just don't get frisky tonight…"

"Mom! Really?!"

"You know I love embarrassing ya, Niiicky. But I am serious." Her son was beginning to regret his decision to live here for a bit. Judy couldn't hold back her giggling. "Goodnight you two. Oh, and there is a sleeping bag for one of you in Nick's old closet," she said as she walked off.

"Want to get a hotel?"

"What? No, Nick," she laughed. "I'm already having fun!"

"Of course you would," Nick groaned, threw his keys to the table, and slumped back down onto the couch, laying down. He was about ready to go to sleep. He didn't even want to go to his old room to sleep on his old bed. His embarrassment was crippling.

"Well, I love your mother. I may even get some embarrassing stories about you out of her," she giggled.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" The poor fox breathed out slowl and proceeded to throw a pillow over his entire face.

"You fell head over heels for me, remember?" She crawled onto the couch beside him, them both being small enough to fit comfortably there. She put her back to Nick's chest, almost cuddling him.

This was a pleasant surprise to the fox. Nick pulled her closer to his body, wrapping one arm and his tail over her. "That's one way to put it, Carrots." Nick allowed himself to smile. "But there is truth to that statement." Despite what just happened, he was feeling... happy. He felt like his mood was on a rollar coaster. Not even a couple minutes ago he was down in the dumps over the casino, but now, his previous mood is slipping away. Judy had this affect over him.

The same could be said about the rabbit. She was feeling oddly happy, despite everything.

…

It was now well past twelve, and finally, the fox and bunny felt the soft tugging at their eyes, easing their breathing and heartrates into something more calm, more relaxed. It was not long until they lost their grip on the real world, plunging deep into sleep.

Unfortunately for them, the incident at the casino kept creeping into their dreams, their little made-up worlds in their minds. Dreams became nightmares that night, the fox and bunny being bonbarded with the memory that is the casino.

But they still had each other. With every fright and terror they both experienced alone in their minds, they subconsciously felt comfort from just being together, sleeping together. Neither would awake, but every now and then, a paw would grasp their mate's, a nose would nuzzle one's neck, and so on.

Even in sleep, they were comforted by each other.

…

A golden shaft of light crept its way to Judy's closed eyes, and then Nick's, the fox observed.

Amber Wilde was in her living room with one of her husband's book draped across her lap. She couldn't stop looking at the adorable couple on her couch.

They were wrapped up in each other. Judy was facing Nick and had one of her arms draped over his neck while the other was grasping his tail like a blanket.

Her son's paw had found it's way to his girlfriend's cheek. Ever so slowly, on that spot, one of his digital pads was gently rubbing her fur.

And he wasn't even awake.

He also had his muzzle set in between her ears, almost in a protective manner.

It was an odd slight, but it made her heart jump. They truly did seem like they were made for each other. Mrs. Wilde could almost feel the love they felt for each other as if it was so strong that it radiated off of their bodies, no longer just something deep down in their hearts. It felt like it was being projected to the outside.

It made her think of her husband.

She pushed that thought out of her head and witched on her television. It was only a box television, but it was good enough for her.

She made sure to turn the volume down low enough to not disturb her guests. It was still early anyway and they had a rough night.

Another hour had finally dragged by when she got tired of watching the latest realilty shows and the countless commercials that chopled them into ten minute chunks. She switched to the news channel, hoping to find something of interest on there.

And she did.

It was a news report on covering a fight that occured in a world-renowned restaurant on top of Lenox's Casino.

Nick and Judy were brought up.

She left her body go numb as she watched and listened to what happened last night.

She felt bad for them. No one should have to go through that sort of thing.

Amber found out about Mark Johnson. His cousin and his death. Mark's inherentence of the casino and restaurant. Everything.

Then she found out her son was nearly killed.

She fought hard not to break down right there.

What made it worse was how some people were taking the entire incident. Some were blaming predators for his actions, talking about the savage animals that killed his cousin are the root cause of everything.

A certain group was using it as a rallying cry. The news referred to them as the Liberators. Apparently, they had been quiet for some time now, but this had rekindled them.

Still, there were some that were calling the bull a monster. Though, it didn't change the fact that people were blaming predators as a whole.

Sometimes, the people of this city can be despicable beyond her comprehension.

They were even calling Nick out, saying that he was part of the problem. Those idiots even had the nerve to call his relationship with Judy an abomination!

Why can't people be accepting? Why can't we all live and love together in peace, regardless of what's on the outside?

She'll never understand it. It didn't stop her from getting angry over it, however. The fox jumped out of her seat in agitation and turned off her television.

"Mornin', Amber." Judy was awake?

"Oh.. hey, Judy. Sleep well?" How long has she been up?

"More or less. Kinda wish I slept longer. I'm getting tired of hearing people blame predators for these things, blaming Nick. It's awful."

"I'm sorry… I thought you were asleep. I would've turned off the news if I had known." So, she'd been awake for at least part of the news broadcast. Great. More stress for her, now.

Judy was glad to have seen it, actually. This way, they can prepare for the inevitable hate that'll be thrown their way. She'd likely have to deal with a lot of it today. "Hey, Amber, I"m sorry, but we need to be going soon. We have to work in two hours."

"Do you have your uniforms?"

"It's back at our old place. In fact, all of our stuff is... and we have only a few days to put in storage. It's another thing we need to do today."

The aging fox got a little idea. Perhaps she could help them get their stuff into storage. It would help them immensely. "It may get better. Keep your chin up?"

"We'll try." She got to her feet and shook Nick awake.

"Oh… hey, Whiskers. What tiiiime," he yawned, "is it?"

"Time to get to work." She pulled his lazy butt into a atanding position. "Niiick, c'mon, we need to go."

Amber took this as an oppertunity. She fished out Nick's house key from his key ring he threw on the table last night. Judy still had her key, so they'd be able to get inside their former-home.

"Son, you really should be getting up." Amber was sitting back down, Nick's key in her pocket.

He stood up and stretched. "Okay, okay. But I get first shower."

Judy pinched his ear.

…

They were only a few minutes from the Precinct now. They could make out a few of their fellow officers also making the commute to work. Judy waved at them while Nick simply nodded his head at each one.

Despite their outward attitudes, both were still feeling the effects of last night. But, they were officers. This wasn't the first time they've seen deceased animals.

But it was the first time they witnessed a suicide. And that's not even counting what caused the entire thing.

In the end, though, when you have a job to do, it doesn't matter how you feel. Especially when you are trying to stop a city from tearing itself apart. With their resources as officers, maybe they can dig up something on the Mayor. Something that'll change people's opinion of him. Hopefully, it'll be enough to stop the anti-predator movement that seems to be gaining more ground with every passing hour.

But could they really do it? Could they actually stop this tragedy?

Neither wanted to even acknowledge that question. Instead, they focused their thoughts on other things.

"What do you think is waiting for us at the Precinct?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Carrots, Bogo is gone. Who's taking his place?" Nick was sure he wouldn't like his replacement.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"You know he had to have been appointed by the Mayor."

"Yeah, I figured as much." She took a worried look at her fox to her right.

"Don't be surprised if he fires me for being a predator."

Judy nodded. "Then I'll quit. I'm not leaving you behind."

He turned to face her. A sudden look of gloom was present in his eyes. "This is your dream job. I'm not letting you quit just because I'm not there."

"Nick, listen." She pulled into the ZPD parking lot. "I will not work for someone with those ideals, those morals. And when we get Keegan out of office, we'll be able to reinstate Bogo. I'm sure he'll happily take us both back."

Nick gave her a sudden kiss on the cheek. "You would seriously give up your job for me?"

"I'd do anything for you. Just don't try to talk me out of it if what you said happens!"

"Likewise, Fluff-butt."

"Hey!" On the inside, she giggled at the nickname.

…

Everything felt different. Foreign.

Perhaps that's because just about everything was.

For starters, a bighorn sheep was standing in Bogo's place in the bullpen, eyeing everyone down with his dark brown eyes. He shifted the papers he held in his hooves, grunted and coughed, and proceeded to walk around the room. Not once did he say anything.

Nick and Judy had no idea what he was doing.

After five minutes of awkwardness, he spoke up in a very high pitched voice, one that threatened to tear Judy's ear drums. "I'm disappointed."

No one retorted.

"Why is a tiger partnered with a rhino? Anyone?" The silence continued. "Why is there a fox and a little rabbit together in a partnership? Hm?" He made his way back to the front of the room. He took a minute to separate and organize a few papers he had on his desk he brought in there. "That's is not how my Precinct will run!" He smashed his hoof down on the desk.

"There will be changes made here, today." The sheep pulled out a drawer from his desk and fished out a nameplate that said Algarotti. He then brought out a hammer and three nails that were a couple centimeters thick.

He walked up to the wall behind him, his wool shaking and shuffling with each of his hobbled steps, and gently placed the nameplate on the wall.

One at a time, he lightly tappen each nail until they were in place, but still hanging out by three inches.

The sheep turned around, flashed a small-toothed smile, turned back around to face the wall again, and smashed each nail further into the wall. Cracks the length of yards grew into the wall.

"Algarotti." He whispered. "Mr. Algarotti. Now, you all will remember my name." Algarotti took a minute to return to his desk.

He still held the hammer in his hoof. Judy shuffled a bit closer to Nick on the chair they shared.

The new Chief of Police calmly walked to the couple who sat in front of him. A fox and a rabbit.

Algarotti swung the hammer onto the table un front of them, sending splinters flying in the air. Nick and Judy jumped up for action, but the sheep just walked past them with a blank expression.

He proceeded to hit every table that was shared by two different animals, thoroughly ruining just about every table there was in the room.

The officers tried to protest, but he held no reaction to the flurry of cuss words and insults that were thrown his way. The Chief just walked back to his desk, say down, and clicked his hooves on the table with the same blank expression he had.

"Wilde. Hopps," he turned to them. "Drake, Schneider," the sheep swivled to face another two officers that were not of the same species as each other. "Francine, Archer." Again, Algarotti faced them. He did this until he had called out everyone who were partnered with someone who was not of the same species. "There will be change."

The bighorn sheep was given a task, and he was going to see it through.

"Bogo had no idea what he was doing." Algarotti pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it. Fumes engulfed every officers in the room. "But…" he took a drag on his cigar. "…I do." Another drag, another puff. "First off, no one will be permitted to be partners with another mammal of a different species."


	13. Histroy Repeats Itself

Nick and Judy knew there was more to this. More behind the decision to force every Precinct One officer to only partner with members of their own species.

There had to be. Otherwise, they'd be losing much of their Precinct's effectiveness in enforcing the law.

And where does much of that effectiveness come from? The unique partnerships that the officers have, of course. You see, often, an officer may choose to be partners with another officer who succeeds in areas where they do not. For example, one may have a large amount of strength but is particularly slow, and they'll partner up with a different mammal who is inherently quick. Thus, one's slowness or other weakness will not hinder them as much because they have their partner to pick up the slack, and vice versa.

It is something that many of the partnerships here in Precinct One mirror. One mammal will lack in an area where the other succeeds. This way, the teams are useful in a wide range of circumstances, not just a few. Even Nick and Judy's partnership has this trait. For example, Nick can see very well in the dark while Judy can hear the faintest of sounds, and that is only one example.

But, by forcing your officers to work with members of their species and no one else, you're making the Precinct, as a whole, weaker and less effective than ever before. Now, every partnership will lack in at least one area and will, ultimately, suffer for it.

This decision just doesn't make sense, unless you consider something else:

Algarotti was appointed by a Mayor, Mayor Keegan to be precise, who is exceptionally "anti-predator." There is no doubt that this sheep shares the same opinion.

And by forcing every officer to work with only members of the same species, you are also separating the predators from the prey. It's just much more discreet. A little less likely to spark riots from anyone if the word got out.

But no one counted on Nick and Judy to be so particularly perceptive.

Though, they had no way to speak at the moment. They were, well, stuck on the middle of a room filled with angry officers shouting every cuss word known to mammal-kind whilst, somehow, making up a few new ones when even the strongest of cuss words failed to convey their anger.

Even the fox and rabbit wanted to join in. But they, somehow, repressed the urges.

"Enough!" exploded Algarotti. "I am your boss! You will obey my word or I will take away your badges and never allow you inside my building again!"

He shouldn't have said that.

Almost officer in the room were now up from their chairs, moving closer to him and yelling louder than ever. The entire building was shaking from this. Even the reception desk was feeling the disturbance, especially when an impossibly loud roar blasted through the building.

It was from Delgato, a lion and a veteran of Precinct One. His mane was puffed out and his claws were extended as far as they could go. "You have no right to do or even say any of this!" thundered Delgato. "You're just a worthless replacement with his speciesist head shoved directly up his ass! Get out of here!"

Nick and Judy, while angry, tried their best to calm down the raging officers, Delgato particularly. There was sure to be consequences for this type of behavior. No matter how much they were learning to hate their new boss, they still needed the help of their fellow officers, with their jobs intact, if they were to take down Mayor Keegan.

Then something tickled Nick's nose. Something he smelled before in a crime scene in Trundra Town.

A squirrel.

As if on cue, Delgato's voice could be heard shifting into something else. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the lion as he continued to yell slurred insults at Algarotti. With each passing second, the lion's voice turned more gutteral and more incomprehensible.

Judy took special notice of his eyes that began to shift into something entirely not-Delgato. Different. Dangerous. Not the kind-yet-serious veteran everyone knew and loved.

Nick took a glance at Algarotti and noticed that he was calm, sitting behind his desk with a grin plastered on his muzzle.

There was little warning for what happened next. The lion twitched violently until he flopped on the floor with his eyes rolled back in his head. Silence filled the room for a brief five seconds until his body shook onto all four of its paws.

Without hesitation, it stormed out of the room while knocking down both Nick and Judy at the same time.

Regaining their senses, they ran after Delgato with the rest of the room following.

It didn't take the crazed lion long to make it to the street in front of the Precinct where he found a pedestrian unlucky enough to be there at that exact moment.

Judy, ahead of all of the officers with Nick beside her, watched in horror as the lion pounced on the pedestrian, a lone zebra, and jammed his claws deep into the zrbra's chest cavity before taking off again into the street.

Judy's hind-legs couldn't move fast enough.

Nick felt a small wave in his stomach as he, still running, watched the innocent mammal fall to the ground with blood splashing onto the pavement.

The sound of a high-powered tranquilizer pierced the air just as Nick and Judy slammed through thr front doors of their workplace. In the middle of the street, Delgato was shuffling and tripping on himself as the tranquilizer did its job in putting its target to sleep.

But who shot it?

That's when they saw Mayor Keegan once again along with at least fifteen bodyguards and a live news van.

They were broadcasting live footage.

"KEEGAN!" Nick shouted as Judy held him back from the smug hare. Every camera was pointed right at him.

"Nick, calm down!" Judy pleaded. Thankfully, he listened. She turned her attention to the Mayor, "You planned this, didn't you?! Do you have any idea what you're doing to this city?! To the innocent predators who helped create Zootopia?!"

"What are you talking about, my dear?" He was playing dumb. "Don't you see? They're going savage for no reason! Delgato, your supposed friend and fellow officer, just attempted to kill an innocent civilian! He nearly succeeded!" The bunny took a look back at the zebra and sighed in relief to see him standing up with the help of three officers. She couldn't believe she forgot to check on him. A twinge of guilt tapped at her. "Your boyfriend here could go savage and kill you right now, even!"

At those words, the crowd of police officers began to yell and scream at the Mayor as every cameraman pointed their cameras and leaned their boom mics towards Zootopia's protectors.

The bunny wanted to go up there and teach that hare a lesson.

Nick stepped closer, his fur on end and his eyes fierce, "I would never hurt anyone and I never have, you anti-predator jackass!"

"What of your conning days, hm?"

He didn't get a chance to respond. An enormous crowd of prey had just rounded a corner and sprinted towards them. Most of them were wielding a weapon of some kind and an anti-predator sign.

Keegan's plan was working.

The fox saw a bunny with purple eyes that greatly resembled Judy's and felt his heart jump into his throat. In her paw, there was sign with a picture of a fox with a slash threw it. Just under that, it said, 'Predators Must Go!'

The real Judy tugged at Nick. "We need to stop that crowd! They're going to riot!"

Nick shook his head, ragaining his composure, and muttered, "Ri-Right!"

The officers of Precinct One fanned out and surrounded the angry mammals. For several minutes, they attempted to calm them down, but none of it did any good. The crowd had started to riot, throwing objects and spitting out death threats for each and every predator of Precinct One.

Mayor Keegan clapped his paws together twice, signaling his bodyguards to start paw-cuffing the officers and putting shock collars around their necks. This was his plan all along and it was going smoothly.

Judy was the first to notice Keegan's guards coming towards them. She tried to warn her fellow officers, but her voice was drowned out by the constant screaming from the riot she was trying to stop.

Then she saw Nick with a collar around him.

Not a millisecond after, she sprinted towards Nick and kicked the guard that decided to put that disgusting device around her best friends neck. The guard slumped to the ground with a grown and held his stomach in his paws.

She looked up at him and saw his eyes were empty, gone. "Nick?"

No response.

Looking back at the crowd, she saw her friends being taken away by the Mayor's guards.

The worst part was the fact that the rioting prey were cheering and laughing at this. They were happy.

She turned away and started pulling Nick away from everything. They had to get out of here. Things were out of control.

…

What's a better hiding place than behind a smelly dumpster in a sketchy alleyway with who-knows-what on the ground? Well, a lot of places, actually. But this was the best Judy could do.

"Nick?" She whispered as he sat down on the ground, his eyws unmoving and his breaths rapid.

"Sorry, Judy. Sorry about back there.."

She knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer, instead looking at the ground. Judy felt like she was breaking. "Honey?" she whispered, grabbing his paw.

"It's nothing… let's just get out of here." The fox pushed himself back up only to have Judy's paw gently push him back down.

"Not until you tell me."

"Didn't you see what just happened? We're getting collared. I'm collared." He wouldn't look at her.

Her eyes ran along the platinum collar that clung to her best friend's neck. On the left side, there was a flashing green light and an IR reciever to recieve signals from a remote control. The left side had a keyhole in it - likely to unlock the collar so that its captive may be freed from its grasp.

"I'm going to kill that hare," she heard herself say. She instantly took back that statement in her mind, but thought that she would still make sure he got life in prison if they succeeded in kicking his butt out of prison.

Then she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and clicked on the new notification she had recieved. It was a news story of what had literally just happened.

Way too quick to not have been planned.

She skimmed through but saw that every officer of Precinct One was replaced with officers paw-picked by the Mayor of Zootopia.

Great. They were unemployed and no longer had the resources they needed to stop Keegan. Wonderful.

She sighed and looked into Nick's emerald eyes. They were still looking at everything but her.

"Please, don't blame me for what happened back there."

Nick looked up at her and brought a paw to her cheek. "I don't... I just don't know what to do anymore."

"We are going to get some dirt on Keegan and bring his little Empire down!" She smiled, but lost it. "I can't do it by myself, you know."

"When have you ever solved a case without me, Carrots?" he smirked, a little life coming back into his eyes.

"Ooooh, really, huh? You're playing that card?" Somehow, she felt herself giggling. "I'll have you know, Slick, that without me, you would still be conning mammals."

"Don't remind me," he groaned in an exaggerated way. "But I was practically rich!" Judy sent him a death glare. "I'm kidding, Fluff-Butt."

"Don't make me bite you."

"And people call 'me' the predator!" He started tickling Judy, accidentally making her trip and fall into his arms. "Well, hi there, cutie."

Judy couldn't help but to sink into his arms. Even a deep red blush became present on her cheeks. "Don't call me cute," she said, her voice muffled by his fur.

"Whatever you say, cutie."

*BEEP*

Judy scrambled off of Nick to see that the light on the collar was glowing a neon yellow.

*BEEP*

"Oh Nick…" Judy whispered, lowering herself onto the ground beside him. "This.. this is cruel!" She barely got out, her eyes starting to feel the coldness of fresh tears.

"This is exactly what we are trying to stop, right?" Nick whsipered, his head hung and his paw on the collar.

The beeping could be heard slowly getting faster.

"Why.. why is it doing that? You're not angry or anything."

"It…" he started, trying to relax himself, "…doesn't matter. Any strong emotion can set it off. Not just anger. Happiness, fear, anything." He closed his eyes. "They were like this even when they were first invented."

Judy, fighting back tears, cuddled against her boyfriend only to hear the beeping get quicker again. She leaned away. "I am almost ashamed to be a prey mammal. Is this all we are? Speciesist assholes?"

"Judy," his bunny's ears perked up, "don't you ever think that again. You're better than that and many of those mammals in that little riot are too."

"Then why would they do this? Why?! Look at you, Nick! You're collared! All your life you've been treated like you're a worthless waste of air who has no place in society!"

"Judy, please."

She was on her feet now, pacing the alleyway. "No! Don't, 'Judy, please,' me! Those… those idiots, they're despicable! Prey shouldn't have the power to do this to you!" She stopped her pacing and looked directly at her boyfriend. "You've read the history books. Prey have dominated predators ever since the beginnings of civilization! We've hurt you, we've killed you, we've.. we've…" she began sobbing, forgetting what she was going to say next. "And preds have deserved none of it! It should be us getting collared!"

"Judy!" He was having enough of this.

She stopped, letting silence once again hang in the air. The only thing that could be heard was Nick's collar beeping at least five times a second, the fastest yet. She immediately backed herself against the wall and slid down in it shame. "I'm sorry.."

"It's alright, Fluff… I just hate seeing you worked up like that." It was evident by the beeping. He sighed and walked up to his love, sitting in front of her with his legs criss-crossed. "Predators may not deserve this, but neither does prey. No one deserves to be collared." He stopped for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. "And stop putting yourself and your kind down. One, prey have more good in them than that and you know it. Two, I'd say that predators and prey are more similar than we are different, anyway. And three, the history books never paint the full picture." He chuckled, remembering reading those books and knowing that there is always another side to the same story. Not everything in them is true. He knew that much from many of the entries about predators. Much of them were untrue. His mother always made it a point to tell him the truth of what had happened. "And what's happening right now is because of Keegan and just him. He's manipulating everyone and doing a good job at it."

"But…"

"No, no but's. You are the sweetest mammal I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You're the last mammal I'd ever expect to see collared. Don't start saying that," he reached for her paws, "I love you, Judes." He could practically see her blush even under her grey fur. "You're better than that and so are they. We can't go blaming them and ourselves."

"But all throughout history, prey have supressed predators. It seems history really does repeat itse-"

"Judy, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stop acting so down in the dumps. It may be adorable, but it isn't my Carrots." Nick whsipered. Judy let a smile crawl onto her lips and reached for her fox, giving him a little hug. He hugged her back, the beeping still present but much slower than before. "They are not the bad guys. They have just been taught lies. We need to show them the truth. You're with me, right?"

"Am I with you?" She pulled away and tapped her chin. "You shouldn't even have to ask that. Yes, you dumb fox."

"Your dumb fox, remember?"

"Well, you keep reminding me of it," she chuckled.

…

The couple were just a few minutes away from their house now. Even with everything that had just happened, they needed to get at least some of their stuff before something happened to it. It was a little dangerous heading back there, but much of it was too important to leave behind. From family photos to priceless jewelry that was given to Judy by many of her, deceased, family members.

There were even a few police documents there. Admittedly, they shouldn't have had them in the first place, but they did and now they needed to retrieve them.

It had taken quite some time to even reach their old place. They had to stay off the streets, after all. It just wasn't safe anymore. Thankfully, Nick, from his conning days, knew many little-known routes to travel through that would undoubtedly keep them away from anyone intent on harming them.

Just one of the many things you pick up on when you 'work' in the fox's old 'profession.'

"You know, Judy, back in the bullpen, I smelled squirrel again," whispered Nick as they traveled through a non-funtional, and cleaner-than-usual, sewer system.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I might just be. Could they be the ones making predators go savage?"

Judy carefully hopped over a large crack that was in their way. "Ugh," she muttered, looking down it to see some fresh 'waste.' It would seem some animal literally went down here to relieve themselves. Guess the sewer system still had some use, albeit not the way it was intended. "It looks like that. Maybe."

"You know," the red fox grunted, jumping over the same gap, "It's actually a little clever. They're small, after all."

"But you're able to easily recognize their scent." Judy didn't want to give the Mayor any credit.

"But a lot of prey have difficulties doing that. Some do not have scent as powerful as predators."

"Some prey do, though."

"That just means they have to pick and choose when and where they turn another predator savage. Only in areas where it won't arouse suspicion from the civilan-prey populace. Like the bullpen. No civilians ever go there, after all."

"You're right," she sighed, kicking a rock into a wall. An echo rang through the corrider they found themselves in.

"Hey, Carrots, this door will lead us up." Nick was leaning on said door.

"Good. Let's go."

..

The light was blinding to Nick at first, but it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust. He saw that they were in the basement of an abandoned house, exactly where he wanted to be.

He looked around and saw that there were new support pillars that were put up. Seems someone had finally bought this place and is fixing it up. He made a mental note that he may not be able to use this route again, else he may find himself in a very awkward situation with a terrified family who had just moved in.

Judy finally emerged and stepped up next to Nick. "How did you even know about this place?"

"Trade secret. Can't let ya know everything about me."

"Nick."

"Fine, I've used it before. It was Finnick who first led me through here. It's been abandoned for at least five years."

The rabbit took a step towards a pillar. "Someone seems to be fixing it up."

"Which means we should leave."

"Right."

Judy, as they steadily walked up the steps, began to hear some commotion outside. "Hey, Slick, be careful. I hear a lot of mammals just outside."

"Good thing you have those ears." He playfully rubbed the back of one, sending a slight shiver down Judy.

"We need to focus, c'mon."

"I know, I know." He bagan picking up the pace. "You're just so cute!"

"I'm never going to stop hearing you say that, am I?" the bunny said, now in the living room of the house with Nick.

"No… What?" he said, looking out a window. There was a large crowd of prey, similar to the one earlier.

Just then, Judy heard her phone ring. She pulled it out and saw that her parents were calling.

"Hello?"

"Judy! Where have you been?!"

She mentally facepalmed. They must've called her when they were in the sewer where she had no reception. But why would they call? They.. they didn't see the news, did they? They never watch it.

"Just been busy doing some police work, you know how it is," she said with a shrill.

"Police work?! There's been rioting and I hear you've been fired! And please don't tell me that fox is near you!" Her father, Stu, said.

"That fox?" She took a glance at Nick who was staring intently outside the window. "Dad, he's my best fri-"

"He's a predator! They're going savage, Judy! Is he collared at least?!" This time, her mother's voice, Bonnie, erupted from the little speaker on her phone.

"Mom! He is a great mammal! You're not buying into this are you?!"

"Judy, where are you? We're coming to get you! And you two better not be dating like I heard!"

The young bunny had to fight back the urge to throw her phone.

*BEEP*

She turned to look at Nick who was now stuggling to open the front door of the house.

*BEEP-BEEP*

Judy hung up the phone and ran to the window, not caring about the consequences. "Nick, what's wrong?" That's when she saw it. Deep in the crowd, near their old house, a fox could be saw struggling to free herself from the clutches of the rioting prey.

It was Nick's mother. Why was she even at their old house?

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*


	14. Led, Blindly, by Hatred

"Life can be cruel. Life can be difficult to the point of suffocation. Life can shove you to the ground and forget about you whilst taking away every single thing you hold dear. Given the chance, life will do all of that and more, not once having the slightest care, the slightest hint of remorse. It will never feel regret. It will never come back and make things better. No, instead, it'll smile and laugh as you struggle to find any reason to be happy anymore, to find reason to live with as each haggard breath reminds you of what you've lost in the journey we call life.

The only thing you have is the paw you've been dealt in life; the set of cards that dictate every single aspect of every single second of your short life. You may choose how to play them, but sometimes, it doesn't even matter. Life could give your opponents, your hardships, a better paw, a paw that is impossible to beat, for instance. In truth, you could be the most intelligent being on the planet, but the luck of the draw will always have some sort of control over your life and the events that play out over the course of each day. You're never the one in control as you make decisions that supposedly are of your own free-will. Your fate, your journey, is determined from the second your little form emerges from the bloody womb of your mother."

That's what she's been told. Did she ever believe it?

Perhaps, for a few fleeting moments years ago, she did. She did believe it. How could she not, though? It felt like the sad mammal who was so passionately speaking about life knew exactly what she was going through. It was as if he had watched an overly-detailed movie of her troubled existence; a movie that shown him the cards she had been dealt and the impossible game she found herself stuck in ever since her little eyes lost their innocence and saw the world for what it truly was.

But, she had a son whom she loved with every fiber of her being, every wispy inch of her slowly aging soul. There was never a second where she was not thinking of him. The very thought of her son clung to the back of her mind so powerfully that not even the most dire of circumstances that would require her utmost focus could tear away the little itch in the back of her mind that was Nick Wilde. Her Nick Wilde.

He was hers from the very beginning. From the very second he was born, the very second the shining emerald pastures that were the two of his eyes opened up and soaked in all the intricate details of the world, she loved him with a love so undeniable and so true that even the most despicable and uncaring of animals would stop and appreciate the love emitting from her heart that belonged solely for her little, red fur ball that was now her life and her entire reason for living.

And he was the only thing she had left. One of the few good and immensely important cards she had been dealt. He helped her realize that, while she may have been dealt a paw of issues, hardships, troubles, and et cetera, she had more than enough good cards to see her through to the end of the game all the while coming out good in the end. In fact, he was one of her two winning cards; Nick and George Wilde. The best cards anyone could ever hope to be lucky enough to be given. The best and only ones.

Did she feel lucky? Yes, yes she did. Was she lucky? Blessed? That is entirely up to your own interpretation, your beliefs. But, I must say, in my own opinion, she was both.

…

Fear.

A thing a significant amount of prey mammals feel when they see a predator. It's not neccassarily their fault, though. They are hardwired ever since birth to fear claws, with the ability to dig into a mammal without issue and drag out any number of organs, fangs, with the ability to snap a neck in half as if it were a dead stick fallen from a withering tree, and even the smallest of movements that could be a predator lurking in the shadows. It's something that most prey will never get over when they see a predator.

Disgust.

Prey learn early on in life during their first few months at school of what exactly predators can do to them. Of how they relish the taste of iron as blood from their newest kill seeps through the chunks of meat that they tear through. Of how they rely on meat to survive, never touching the delicious fruits and vegetables that surround them, instead choosing to devour defenseless prey.

It's not uncommon for young students to puke and gag at the thought.

Anger.

Of course, eventually, these students become enveloped with the blazing fire of anger towards predators once they learn all of these facts. 'How could these things to that to us?' they ask. 'What did we ever do to them? Counless lives have been lost to predators, and for what?' This anger builds and spreads throughout every fiber of their being sometimes. It's almost an inevitability when the prey schooling system teaches this to their students. However, in their defense, they do teach a variety of good things about predators to their students. But, sometimes, the damage is done and is unable to be repaired.

Thankfully, there are mammals like Judy Hopps who are able to see who predators truly are. They truly are the glue that holds this civilization together. Mammals who look deep inside of others instead of relying on stereotypes and actions of their kind from years ago.

But, isn't glue a temporary fix? When something as complex as society relies on glue to hold everything together, you must re-apply it. Nurture it. Enhance it. There will always be things chipping away at the solidified glue that you worked tirelessly to apply.

One simply cannot assume that the glue will last forever. Things break all the time. They will break if you try hard enough.

The glue between predators and prey, the glue of harmony between these two sides of what really is the same coin, is now cracked and chipped. The entire construct that is society is about to crumble into a pile of angry, mis-matched pieces.

Perhaps it already did. After all, there was a horde of angry prey rampaging throughout the city.

The worst part was how no one was trying to stop it. Instead, many were joining in. Taking part. This was their chance to let loose all the built up anger towards preds. To show their kind how they think of them. How worthless predators are.

In their minds, they found that there was no real reason for predators to exist. They simply murdered and feasted upon defenseless mammals all those years ago, doing nothing to actually contribute to anything worthwhile. Back then, yes, it was nature's way of keeping populations in check. But now, with society, the murdering of mammals is an act that can land you a life in prison. There is no trimming of particular species' population.

So, knowing that, what purpose do predators have? They are simply a walking memory of the disgusting things that their kind used to do.

Never before did they contribute to anything. They were all vile muderers. Why should they be treated as equals now? Why are they not punished for these ancient actions? Society can go on without them. No one needs a wolf, a fox, a jaguar. They've served their purpose years ago. And, now, they are reverting back to their old ways and allowing their most primal instincts to take control, the prey believed.

This was the driving force of this angry horde. They were even becoming inclined to stoop to murder. To officially rid themselves of these carnivorous wastes of fur.

To them, a predator held no value whatsoever.

This is how several homes were burnt to the ground, ashes and clouds of smoke filling the air. Cries of joy, coming from the horde, could be heard a mile away.

It wasn't enough, though. They were starting to itch for blood. They had the numbers. They could do it. They could kill a predator and get away with it.

And that they did.

Several families of predators were killed, brutally and without mercy, and their muderers were having the time of their lives. They relished in it.

It was only a matter of time until they made their way to Nick and Judy's old home. Everyone knew where they lived. The heroes of Zootopia, a title that no longer means anything, were basically celebrities. Of course their address was leaked out.

And now, what was once their home was about to be burnt to a crisp.

Gasoline was their choice. Together, they splashed and poured gallon after gallon of the combustible liquid all over the apartment building.

They didn't even care about the surrounding apartments. This fire was going to burn brightly and unhindered.

…

Amber Wilde did not know what was going on. All she wanted to do was help her son and his girlfriend. With their busy jobs, there was no way for them to find the time to move everything out by the deadline.

At first, things were calm. She was content for the most part as she packed up Nick and Judy's belongings into cardboard boxes. Amber couldn't wait to surprise those two lovebirds with their stuff inside a storage unit.

Though, she couldn't help but feel a little tinge of guilt. She was, after all, invading their privacy. But, otherwise, they could lose everything they own.

Deep inside, she was angry at the city as a whole. Predators were better than what the news made them look like. It's like all of their past good deeds have been completely wiped from the preys' memories and replaced with anger.

It's like they forgot how much her son has sacrificed in order to protect the city. How much prey had hurt and nearly killed him in his early days as a little kit. How bad they, too, can be. Not all prey are sweet and innocent just like how not all predators are evil and murderous.

It made her fur stand on end.

Her ears perked up suddenly, twitching after having heard what must've been hundreds of paws hitting the ground simultaneously.

For a second there, she was terrified. But she soon relaxed and continued packing. Until the footsteps stopped right beside the front door, that is.

Silence filled the air for a moment until a single mammal's footsteps could be heard coming towards the apartment. The sloshing of a liquid inside a container made Amber shiver. What was going on?

…

'This is going to be good.'

That sentence echoed inside of Martin's head as he splashed gasoline onto the front door of the building.

All in all, he was excited and anxious. Excited to show predators what they are really worth and anxious to see the blaze that'll erupt once they light the gasoline.

But for it to really burn like he wants it to, like everyone wants it to, they need to enter the home and drench every inch of the place. Nothing should survive.

With the help of a few others, the ram slammed the door open and stormed inside, but hesitated to pour the liquid that was sloshing in the container he held. There was a predator in here with them. A fox.

'This is going to be great!'

Swiftly, they grabbed the female fox and dragged her outside by the end of her tail.

….

I do apologize for the short chapter. I can't really do much about it, sadly. School has been taking up an enormous amount of my time. Honestly, I didn't expect it. But I guess this is what you get when you are in the classes I am in.

It didn't help that I had to miss a few days of school. When I came back, I learned that I had a ton of homework to do… that was fun.

There was also a few things going on at home (relating to illnesses, injuries, and hospital visits).

All in all, I was busy. I really am sorry, but I couldn't help it. I'm going to try to find more time to write, but it really is up to school and the things going on at my place.

That being said, I will finish this story eventually. I don't give up on projects like this. There is still a lot of story to go, and it may take a while to reach completion, but I assure you, I will finish it. I'm really enjoying writing this, after all!

And, well, tell me what you think about what's going on in the story. I'd like to know your opinions! I'm honestly curious.

Note: Yes, I know, this is technically not a continuation of the story. All of this had already happened. But it was all seen from Nick and Judy's side of things. I thought it would be interesting to share some more viewpoints.

Rest assured, though. The next chapter will push the story forward. Thanks for reading!


	15. Part of their Family

There is a small, two-room shack in the worst part of a small city, and in there a family of four lives: A son, a daughter, a mother, and a father. They live far, far away from Zootopia and the cities that are similar to it. Their influence has yet to reach this part of the world, for the most part.

The kids rarely see their parents. They are always gone. Always away. As predators within this city, they earn very little money on the hour and must make up for that by working extended shifts for everyday of the week. Every predator does. They're hated here.

The father works in a mine. He spends most of his day hammering away at whatever specific portion of rock his employers tell him to. The predator doesn't get a mask; those are reserved specifically for the prey that conduct the operation. Thus, he nearly suffocates with each passing minute. But he is earning money. Money that will buy his family out of the wretched city they are imprisoned in.

The mother tends to the crops of a rich elephant family. Day after day, she endures the burning waves of the Sun. Day after day, she nearly passes out from the exhausting heat. Do the elephants appreciate her work? Not at all. They laugh at her. They pay her little. She doesn't even get a share of the crops.

The son takes care of his little sister; the cutest two-year-old you'll ever meet. He is everything to her. More than a brother; a protecter, a friend, and a helper. She looks up to him with eyes far too big for her head. And he smiles. He smiles with a smile so big that, if you see him making that smile, you'll know that she is his everything. She is his world. His reason for living.

The family has several thousand dollars saved up. It took them thirty years to accumulate such a great deal of money. Why, you ask?

They're moving.

Thev've heard the stories. A great city. A great city where predators stand as equals to prey: Zootopia. The city that started the gradual change in predator-prey relationships.

These stories are old. They are from years ago.

They do not know the truth. This family had heard these stories from their fellow co-workers whom had heard these stories from their fellow co-workers. It's a chain of stories. Old stories. No predator in this part of the world has any knowledge of what is going on in Zootopia. How could they? They are refused the ability to buy cellphones, televisions, newspapers... anything that could tell them the truth. They are not meant to even know of Zootopia. It's a secret… albeit not very well hidden.

In a month's time, they will board a plane to Zootopia. There, they will buy a house. There, they will find a job. There, they will be happy.

That's what they think.

…

Judy watched Nick finally burst through the doorway and into the crowd of prey, his collar beeping a frantic warning. She followed after, but was caught by an elk and thrown against a wall. Out of the corner of her eyes, as she swiftly dodged punch after punch, she watched as they bashed the very tip of Nick's muzzle with a baseball bat. She watched, having dodged a new flurry of attacks and having kicksd the throat of her attacker, as her fox fell to the ground and twitched from the violent surges of electricity his collar shot out at one second intervals. By the time it stopped, Nick had already passed out.

Anger only leads to pain and misery.

Nick's mother, tearing away from the clutches of the prey, crumbled to her son's side as she desperately attempted to break off his shock collar. It did not help. She, too, felt electricity jolt throughout her body. Every muscle of her body convulsed in reaction to the electricity. The pain felt like a thousand needles stabbing into her flesh.

Soon after, Amber fell unconcious herself. Her body was too old to handle this sort of treatment.

A gazelle politician, having gained the ability to collar a predator of her choosing three times a day, whipped out a collar and placed it around the limp neck of Amber Wilde.

Having finally broken free from her own engagement with the angry elk, Judy ran to the two foxes on the ground and pulled out her taser. The mob of prey were moving in and she had to protect Nick and Amber.

Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger three times. A zebra, a deer, and a gazelle fell to the ground. The rabbit inserted new batteries whilst her paws shook vigorously. Another three prey fell victim to the tazer. She reloaded again and shot off once more, but this time, a sheep reached her and plowed through her.

Her head was spinning. She remembered laughter, the smell of gasoline, the zapping sound the shock collar continued to make, the heat of what had to be a newly-born blaze of fire, the misery she felt for her lover and his mother, and the overwhelming pain she felt from the beating she took as she lied there helplessly; a punch, laughter, a kick, snickering, a thrown rock, soft giggles. Punches, kicks, laughter. Laughter. Kicks. Punches. Happiness, pain. Anger, misery.

A gunshot ran out. Several more followed. The mob dispersed, and Judy was picked up by large, white arms and carefully tucked away into a white limousine.

…

Rarely do mammals realize just how much of a friend darkness actually is. How it is there in your time of need. How it softly carries you away into a secluded place deep within the confines of your mind.

There, it puts you to rest. To sleep. It watches over your fragile form and protects you from every thought, every memory, every pain your physical body feels. Darkness brings much needed relief when we cannot take reality anymore. The removal of reality keeps us sane.

Judy welcomed it. Nick welcomed it. Amber watched it.

Nick mostly suffered injuries from the repeated shocking that came from his collar. Even in his sleeping form, his muslces are tensed and agitated. The pain he felt, before he passed out, was something he never imagined was possible.

Judy was bruised. No broken bones, but substantial bruising. It was enough to put her down for a day.

Amber got off relatively okay if you forget about the collar.

She was their guardian while the fox and bunny slept side-by-side in a mansion she despised. Mr. Big's mansion. She knew of Nick's work with the shrew. Amber couldn't comprehend how her boy ever began working for the tiny crime-lord, but somehow, he did.

And there she was, inside his mansion. But she was taken care of. The Big's fed her a dinner so delicious she had to stop herself from devouring it too quickly. And all the while, a polar bear - a member of Mr. Big's family of crime - took very good care of both Nick and Judy. Of course, Amber never truly left the room and always kept an eye on everyone and everything, even when the food was presented to her, but she did find herself actually relaxing. She even felt a tiny, tiny tinge of trust for them.

Not that she ever spoke a word to anyone. After the initial sobs had come and gone, she found refuge in her silence. Questions would be asked, attempts of conversation would be made, be she didn't want any of it. She just wanted her kit to wake up. Her kit and his mate.

She even lost track of time. By then, it was two in the morning, but Amber had no knowledge of that. If you had asked her the time, and if she answered, she would've told you to go take a hike to a store that sells clocks.

One could say she was feeling an intense mix of anger and sadness.

Finally, though, twenty minutes later, Mr. Big made an appearance in the room. It startled Amber. He startled her with just with a knowing, sad smile and a disheartened sigh.

Then he spoke.

"I never liked Nick." Amber remained silent while the shrew gazed at Nick. Well, it looked like that. She couldn't see his eyes thanks to the shrew's insanely large eyebrows. "He was always up to something. He got the job done, yes, but there was always a spark in his eyes that I could never fully trust. One day, he proved me right... he sold my family and I a rug. A skunk-butt rug. It was… demeaning."

Amber shifted slightly in her seat, a soft beeping coming from her neck.

"Then he came to me with that bunny beside him. Judy Hopps. At first, they accused me of a crime, a certain crime I'm sure everyone in this city knows about by know." Amber was beginning to get very uncomfortable. "I'm glad I didn't kill them."

"I…" the fox choked out.

Mr. Big cut in. "Those two saved the city with the help of my tip. I even began to like Nick again… to an extent. Throughout their time together, I watched them closely and learned that I had greatly misjudged Nicky here. Would you believe me if I told you he is considered family?"

"What?" she coughed.

"Yes, family. Neither visit often, but they are both considered family. My daughter even named her daughter after Judy. Funny how the world works."

"Funny… ha.. ha.."

"The city is killing itself. Without these two, there is certainly… no hope. Go to sleep, Amber. I'll make sure they are both tended to. They will be alright. I wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. Somehow, they have both found a place within this family's heart, and family protects family."

Amber jumped out of her seat when a polar bear waltzed into the edge of her vision. Calming herself down, she was told that he was to lead her to where she'd stay for the night.

And Amber did sleep… after fighting off countless nightmares.

…

"Ugh… owwwowwooow," Judy said as she twisted and turned. Slowly, her eyes opened.

Two purple eyes, illuminated by a dull lamplight, scanned the dimly lit room. 'Relatively big,' the voice inside her head said. 'Comprised mostly of wood. Dull colors, lots of red and brown… looks rich. Many paintings… paintings of shrews and polar bears… what?!' She shot up in her bed but immediately flopped back down when her decided to tell her that was a bad idea with a very sharp pain.

She took a moment to let the pain go away. Slowly, she massaged her head and took notice of the pain she felt all over her body. Bruises. Had to be.

Slowly, she chech her limbs for any sign of substantial damage. She found none.

Then a thought came into her mind:

'Nick!'

Thankfully, before she decided to shoot herself out of bed and initiate a scrambled scavenger-hunt for her fox, an act that surely would not have healed her headache, she finally noticed that there was a second body beside her. A red-furred body, lean, very fox-like.

It was her Nick.

With no regard over her own pain, she looked over him. First, she checked his heartbeat and his breathing. All good, there. Second, she checked for any signs of broken bones and anything similar.

Thankfully, he was okay.

But she knew the damage was likely something else. He was shocked by that collar. He passed out due to the pain. Something like that can have permanent damage elsewhere. Damage you can't check for until he wakes up.

Slowly, she let herself lay back down beside him. She delicately reached her arm over his torso in a hug and laid her head just beside his neck, almost nuzzling him.

Her other paw found a place on his cheek.

The soft sounds of sobbing could be heard if you listened enough.

She fell asleep like that.

…

It was twelve twenty-three p.m., almost a day after what happened to them. Daylight streamed through the window beside the bed the couple shared. A white sunlight. Snow covered the window.

Mr. Big was had just arrived at the room and was watching his friend, Evan the polar bear, check their vitals. This act eventually awoke Judy, but the fox remained gone in a world of slumber.

"You're lucky."

"Huh?" Judy mumbled to Evan, clearly reaving from her ever-present headache that does not want to go away.

"They would have killed you," stated the polar bear. He left the room after that, leaving Mr. Big with the rabbit.

"Good to see you, Judy," said the shrew. Judy remained silent. "As I'm sure you know… you are a guest in my home, now. This might as well be your home."

"No… I need to get back out there. Stop this…" she attempted to prop herself up, "chaos. Preds are dying."

"And you will too, my dear, if you do not stop running headfirst into trouble. Especially without help."

"I have Ni-"

"There is strength in numbers," he said. "I want this city back to the way it once was just as much as you. That Mayor… I fear he may have already won. He's played you and Wilde both. Me, as well." Mr. Big leaned back in his timny, yet grand chair. "I am offering my services."

"Your… services?"

"My polar bears can and will accompany you from here on. They will protect you."

Judy closed her eyes and laid there in silence for a couple moments. Mr. Big took this moment to call one of his polar bears to find him a cigar.

A tiny thing, yet it was worth quite a lot.

"I know, this isn't how you wanted to do this. You do not want more death. More suffering." Mr. Big lit the cigar. A tiny wisp of smile shot up to the ceiling. "But it has already… begun."

"I don't even know what to do, anymore. We have no resources, contacts, anything."

"My dear, you have more than you realize. You have full use of my contacts."

"Contacts?" the rabbit questioned.

"A crime-boss is nothing without a carefully laid-out web of strings he or she can influence with a tug. A web of contacts, owed favors, hired mammals, et cetera. My web," Mr. Big gestured broadly, "expands across the entire city. I have always found it quite useful."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I believe you and your partner would be more capable than I in this matter."

Judy squinted her eyes shut as another wave of intense pain washed over her.

The shrew continued, "And I'm afraid you'll have to act fast. I'm doing the best I can to smother the conflict, but not even I can stop this. During the short period you both have been out, every predator is now wearing a shock collar alongside some prey whom sided with the preds. The only ones not wearing collars are the prey, preds - mostly consisting of my family - in hiding, and pred-sided prey in hiding. It feels… bleak."

Judy did not want to believe this. Throughout Mr. Big's speech, she kept telling herself that she wants to go home. Home, as in, the Zootopia she once lived in.

"Judy… there is something else."

"What?"

"My… my sources have told me that each collar is programmed with its own randomized timer. A kill timer that has is unique for every predator."

"How… do you know?"

"We saved Nick's life."

She sat straight up. "You told me that."

"No… Again, Judy. We saved his life, again. His timer went off while we transported you two to my home."

Hopps turned around and took a look at Nick, snuggling closer. She almost lost him again and she wasn't awake to help.

"My family was lucky enough to procure ourselves a remote given to high-ranking prey politicians. We actually took it from the gazelle that collared Amber… It allowed us to reset his timer - which is something we can do only once. We cannot do it again for his collar or anyone else's. His clock is ticking to his end if that thing is not ever removed between now and then.

She gave no reply, instead she opted to grab Nick's paw.

"He has more time than you think, however. You see, everytime a predator reaches a powerful emotion, he or she is shocked and a day is taken away from the timer. A shock literally takes away a day from your life. It's not just physical pain. This is why Nick's collar went off so early while we transported him here. He lost many days thanks to each of those shocks."

"I'm leaving."

"My dear, no! You must stay."

"I need to find a way to take his collar off! Everyone's!" she said as she plopped on the floor.

"Judy, if you leave now you'll end up only injuring yourself further and putting Nick's own life in Jeopardy!"

Her ears shot up once she heard this.

"You know how he will react when he wakes up. He'll be scared. He'll look for you. He'll freak out and get shocked again, especially if he found out you were injured again."

"How long does he have?"

"He has a long time. Over two months. He is lucky. He was given a longer timer by pure chance. His mother… she is not so fortunate."

"Amber? I… I tried to get there in time…"

"It isn't your fault she was collared. But we must still look at the facts: She is collared now, and her timer is short. She has two days left."

"What?"

"We do not know how to tell her. We need you to."

"No… No! I can go find another remote! We can save her!"

"Judy, you need to stay here just in case Nick wakes up. I already have several mammals out there trying to find a way to get another remote. But that requires finding another politician. We were lucky as it was to find one. I doubt we can find another. She needs to know of her potential fate and you need to stay."

"There has to be a way to take those collars off!" Judy yelled, not out of anger, but out of desperation.

"Only the Mayor can do that. Only he has the ability to unlock it. If we attempt to, we'll kill the wearer."

The rabbit has nothing else to say. She looked up at the shrew and sniffled quickly as she felt fresh tears form in her eyes.

"Judy, get some rest… we'll wake you soon. Hopefully Wilde will be awake by then as well."

…..

Hey, readers!

I know, I have been absent for… well, a long time. It is something I feel very guilty about. I promised the next chapter would be out quickly, but I broke that promise.

However, I could not predict a lot of thr things that happened recently.

It's been very difficult for me lately. I had a family member die, my grandfather is dying to cancer, and we recently moved. It's been an emotional rollar coaster. I wanted to get this out sooner, but I couldn't. I've been overwhelmed.

No worries, though. I am fine, and I am happy. Life moves on and my grandfather still has hope. Plus, the move has been great for my family and I. It's a great home. I'm happy to have it.

Still, I do not know when the next chapter will be out. My grandfather will be getting chemotherapy soon, and… it is dangerous for him.

But I won't give up on the story. I will finish this. It really is fun for me. Just… give me some time. I do not know what will happen. I may have a new chapter out next week… or it may be a long time from now.

I'm sorry, but please, understand. I'll try my best to finish this. I honestly want to finish it. It's been very fun. I'm proud of it and I'm very appreciative to every single one of you who read my story. For that, I thank you. And I thank you for the patience.

I love you guys.

Until next time!


	16. Before Judy's Suicide Mission

Well, it was official: Nick's body hated him.

His muscles refused to move without lashing out in anger, his head throbbed in protest whenever the smallest of thoughts stirred it, and his neck fur had completely vacated the area, leaving only scarred, raw flesh behind.

Nick was not a "happy camper." Far from it, actually. He felt like a dead camper. Exactly like what he imagined a dead camper would feel like. The pain was unbearable, and during the first few seconds of his initial awakening, Nick had believed he was, indeed, dead.

Of course, one would hope that death wouldn't leave one in such tormenting sorrows, but Nick's mind was a muddled mess. His thoughts were not at all intelligent, and he refused to even glance at his surroundings, instead opting to just lie still and wait for the pain to wash over. As a result, he had no clue as to where he was or what was even occuring around him.

Admittedly, not much was happening. It was nighttime. He was alone, too, except for the sleeping form beside him. Nick was not even aware that someone else shared his bed. Then again, the mammal had decided not to touch the poor fox; he had been through enough. It was afraid that the smallest of touches would send a surge of pain throughout his body. So, it slept a little to the side, away from him.

It wouldn't be until a few more hours later for it to finally wake up.

Nick had yet to fall back to asleep, still reeling from his injuries. But by then, he was now a bit more aware of his surroundings. Soon enough, he felt the mattress slowly shift, causing him to yelp the smallest of yelps.

It would've required a mammal with exceptional hearing for the sound to be heard.

"Nick?!"

Nick recognized that voice.

"Ju…" he gasped. Apparently, talking was difficult.

The rabbit carefully caressed her lover's cheek. After a few minutes, some of the initial pain having subsided from the fox, Judy noticed one of his eyes had finally emerged from their hiding spot. With a surplus of grunts and whimpers, he turned over to face his rabbit.

Nothing was said. A moment was being shared, their gazes interlocking and their breathing soft. Judy softly grabbed Nick's paw with her free one and ran circles into his fur.

"Nick… I.. I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"You… you know, you're cute when you feel guilty," he managed to say. It earned him a coughing fit, but he had to make the air lighter. He had to cheer up his girl.

She sniffed and giggled half-heartedly. "Why does this keep happening to you?"

"I'm just irresistible in more ways than one, apparently."

"You're impossible, you know that?" She sighed. "I… We need to get you up and moving again. How do you feel?"

As if on cue, his body was treated to a surge of pain. "N-never better, Carrots."

"Stay here, I'm getting some help." She crawled off of the bed slowly, but even the careful movements caused her fox to whimper in pain. She took one look back and exited the room, her eyes darting this way and that way for someone who could at least find some pain medicine for her Nick.

Said fox sunk further into the mattress and let two slits of darkness cover his vison. He wasn't about to sleep, but this was the most comfortable he could get.

His thoughts ultimately surrounded the dire situation the city found itself in. He vaguely remembered the mob outside of his and Judy's old home. He still didn't know how they got to where they were know. Of course, he knew he was in Mr. Big's mansion. No one could mistake it for some other wealthy mammal's home. It screamed 'Mr. Big.'

Not a moment longer, Judy slid into the room with a cup of iced water and some powerful pain medication. "Now… Nick, you will need to sit up."

He smirked a smirk that was ever so slightly twitched. Judy reached out her hand and pulled him up. Nick wheezed, "I feel like I'm a kit again."

"And I'm sure you feel like you've been hit by a truck as well."

"Well, more like mercilessly beaten and shocked." He expression became blank. "How are we even here? I passed out from all the 'fun' we were having."

Judy recounted what had happened. Nick remained motionless, his claws digging into the sheets of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Really, Nick? Worrying about little 'ol me?" She handed him the medicine.

"Yes, I'm worried." His green eyes almost seemed to darken.

"Bruises, I'm used to. Watching my best friend nearly die… that's a scar that'll never heal."

The fox nodded and took the medicine. He managed to get it down but went into a coughing fit. Apparently swallowing was not going to be easy for a while.

"Yo-you okay?" the rabbit whispered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't ha-"

"I'm a fox, Judy. You learn to expect things. Although, I had hoped to never nearly die from such an encounter… Did I nearly die?" She looked away. "I see…" He fell back into the pillows.

"You still… Do you still want to go back out there? Make the world a better place?"

"What can we do? We are just two mammals. We cannot even walk the streets."

"I.. don't know."

"You know they adore him, right? Maybe, if we were fast enough, we could've found some dirt on him. But now, I doubt they'd care. They've already practically carried out his bidding."

"Surely some will listen to reason. I mean, look at us. We have helped so many people, Nick. We have shown to so many others others that we are trying to do the right thing. That you are trying to do the right thing. You are an example of what predators really are. Not savages, but upstanding citizens… and so much more." She looked at the ceiling. "We can change their minds. Please tell me you agree."

"I don't even know, Judy. I don't know." The rabbit beside him twitched and sighed after hearing that. "You know I'd follow you anywhere. We have to try. I'm not saying we shouldn't. There… may be a chance. How much of a chance is up for debate."

"I might know where you two can start," came the voice of a certain shrew as he was carried into the room by one of his many polar bears. "But you'll have to act fast. If you are willing to try, that is."

"And why is that? What more vould happen in the next day or so?" Nick remained sucked into the bed.

"There's a timer. A ticking inside your collar and every other one out there. Once the timer goes off, you're dead."

"How long?"

"Depends on your luck."

Nick sat up again, this time with little pain. That medication was rather powerful. "What's your idea?"

"Make your way to the Mayor's office. Secretly."

"You're insane, you know that?" Nick sat up and snarled. His collar started beeping, but he was careful to control his emotions. His rabbit turned to him and pulled him close to her."Yeah, let's grab our invisibility cloaks and waltz straight into the Mayor's office and look for the - likely not there - evidence of his corruption. Wonderful idea, I say."

"You underestimate me, son, and you have no choice in the matter if you care about your family." Mr. Big said rather calmly, looking at Judy.

"Is that a threat?" Mr. Big shook his head.

"There's something you need to know, Nick," Judy finally said. He needed to know and the shrew gave her no choice but to tell him. "Your mother was collared."

His pupils widened. "What?"

Judy rubbed her arm. "She… she doesn't have very long. Her collar has a short timer and… the only thing we can do to lengthen her time is by grabbing one of the remotes they are giving to politicians. They can reset the timer once." And there was likely to be at least one of those remotes in Keegan's office.

"There has to be a way to take it off her!" He didn't have faith. He didn't think they'd be able to grab a remote. Even if they did, it would only be a temporary fix. It can only be used once. "Or we could… I don't know. Put something in between the collar and her?"

Mr. Big was sat down beside Nick and spoke quietly. "Feel of your own collar, Nick." The fox did. The platinum device was cold to the touch, and he felt the teeth that were sticking out of the collar into his neck. "There are thirty-two teeth in that thing, effectively encircling your entire neck. The teeth also dig through your fur and are almost stabbing through your skin. We could not easily block even a few of them. Even if we could, the collar has sensors that can detect the wearer's heartbeat. If it loses the pulse for too long, it'll switch to kill mode. Blocking the teeth would block the pulse."

The fox shook his head. "It is controlled by a remote. It recieves code from a remote. A command. Can we give it a command of our own?"

"If we attempted to hack into one of the remotes they give politicians, it would instantly go into permanent lockdown. Even adding a single space in its code would result in the same outcome. Once it leaves the production facility, it will never again accept a change in its code. It would be little more than a paperweight."

"Then let's go pay a visit to our dear friend, the Mayor."

"Nick," Judy whined, "No, you're still hurt. You cannot go anywhere."

"I am not going to just sit here while my mother's life is literally ticking away!" Instantly, his ears flipped flat onto his head and he scowled at himself. He wasn't mad at Judy, though the beeping in his collar said otherwise. Still, it wasn't meant to come out like that. "I'm sorry Judy, I…"

"It's okay," she whispered, having noticed the sound coming from the chunk of metal around his neck. "We're all stressed here, stressed and anxious. Just.. calm down, please. I'm worried."

The fox nodded. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Judy will go. You're staying here," Mr. Big said. Noticing Nick opening his mouth to speak, he hurried and added, "I will send two of my polar bears with her. She will be protected."

The fox attempted to protest once more, but a certain rabbit hushed him and spoke, "I've got this, Nick. Don't worry about me. I'm coming back home to you."

"Like I almost didn't?"

Judy could see the pain in his eyes; a distant memory that nearly tore them apart permanently - all because of what she accidently let slip out during her first press conference. Funny how a sentence or two can so easily hurt people. Words may not be sticks and stones, that is true, but they can do considerable damage. Often times, words can do more damage. That press conference stands as a fine example.

"I deserved it. It was an awful thing to say. And like you said; it was my first press conference. Is that any more than an excuse, though? I almost lost you. It was an awful mistake on my part. I still don't know if I have fully forgiven myself yet."

"Sometimes I think you bunnies are more than just "emotional." The rabbit rolled her eyes in response. "C'mon, Fluff, don't get down in the dumps. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. We've been over this. We-"

"Both made mistakes," his girlfriend finished for him. "But I intend to not make anymore."

"Same here, Judy."

"I know, Nick." Judy walked to the doorway. "And Nick… get some sleep. I'll be back when you wake up."

"Get me some chocolate?"

She stared at him dumbfounded, but a smile finally worked its way onto her. "You scare me sometimes, going emotional and serious to silly and dumb in a split second. And wouldn't that hurt you?"

"Remember, Carrots, they make special chocolate for mammals like me." He smirked.

"Still, it's a no."

Mr. Big coughed to mask his giggling.

…

Judy had to do one last thing before she left on this, what some would consider, suicide mission. She had to get this over with. Judy couldn't even leave yet, anyway. Her protectors still had to get ready.

She needed to call her parents.

Despite everything, she still loved her parents, even as she stood in the hallway wishing she had more accepting parents. Still, they are good rabbits… just set in their ways. It was annoying beyond comprehension, but perhaps, she thought, she can push them towards acceptance. Hopefully more.

It's not like every fox, or every predator for that matter, is a criminal. In fact, there are studies out there that completely contradict that claim. While those studies have been wrongfully discredited by bigoted scientists that have far too much power and ignorance, the facts are still there; prey commit just as much crime as predators. They even commit the same general amount of murders as predators.

But her parents fail to realize this.

Her parents would accept a stranger in their home if they were in need - that is, if said stranger were prey. If the stranger happened to be a predator, then her father, Stuart, would shove the barrel of a shotgun into the predator's face and give them thirty seconds to scamper off their property before several pellets found their way into a vital organ or several.

Sometimes, Judy really wanted to hit her father. Same for her mother, for that matter. Their behavior was sometimes repulsive. It disgusted her. They disgusted her.

It's a miracle she did not turn out to be anything like her parents; in regards to their tendency to be prejudiced, at least. Kits are heavilt influenced by their parents. Morality especially.

Though, for a while, she did have some prejudiced beliefs, but they were mostly minor. Plus, those beliefs were quickly shot down by her boyfriend. Once Judy had finally gotten to know the fox, she realized just how awful and wrong her beliefs were. Predators are amazing animals, just like prey. Nick Wilde had opened her eyes, and oh boy, she loved him for that.

Would her parents ever love Nick?

That question had been itching her mind ever since they began to date. That's the reason Judy never told them. She wanted to make it right. She wanted to show them that Nick was the kindest and smartest mammal she had ever met. Judy was trying to create a plan that would put Nick in the best light possible.

Though, she had a lot of doubt. It was likely they wouldn't see him as anything more than a thief or something similar. Most animals didn't.

That very thought brought her mind flashing back into her investigation with Nick. Their very first investigation. At this time, the fox was not even a police officer and they had just met. But, for some reason, he stuck with Judy around and found his way into a government building and into Bellwether's office with the rabbit.

It was the first time Nick had ever been so close to a sheep. He got the biggest grin Judy had ever seen and began "covertly" touching Bellwether's wool.

He couldn't help it. He had never been so close to a sheep before. He even told her that "they" never let him get that close. Nick could not let the oppertunity escape.

While she did not show it, it was big eye opener for Judy. (Nick does this a lot to her.) From that quick interaction, Judy learned that her boyfriend - friend at the time - was often shunned by the prey community. A lot of predators are.

It just isn't right.

Unfortunately, her parents have done similar things. The rabbit could vividly recall times where her mother would steer her away from the "big, scary bear," or the "shifty fox."

Well, no more. It's time for her parents to learn a lesson. It's time for them to know just how much a so-called shifty fox means to her.

Judy whipped out her phone and swiped her paw over her father's name in her Phone app.

It rang twice before the bunny himself answered. "Oh," Judy thought, "you are going to get it. You and mother." After all, Judy would never let anyone get away with saying such awful comments about her fox. Not even her parents.

…..

NightWolf here!

It's been a long time… too long, I might add. I'm sorry. I can't really apologize enough. I never intended for the story to not be updated for so long. As you all know, though, things have not been easy on me.

There are a lot of things I've been keeping to myself, actually. I don't want to bother you all with my personal problems or make it seem like I'm making excuses… but please, do understand that a lot has been going on. Much more than I've told any of you. Please don't take on any burdens because of what I'm sharing with you… Life goes on no matter what. I am okay, hence why this chapter is out. My grandfather is certainly a fighter… and the other things in my life have definitely gotten better. So please, do not worry about little ol' me.

Now, I won't make promises, but I am aiming to improve on my sporadic updating of this story. I want to keep it moving. After all, I am having a blast writing this story.

Also, I was wondering: Would anyone be willing to help me edit the next chapters of my story (when I get around to writing them) before I publish them? I'll only have you read over the chapter and pick out any issues such as grammer and spelling. Nothing too major, though, it would be very helpful.

If you want to help me out on that, just private message me. Just keep in mind that I haven't done any of this before. You may need to help me get the appropriate files to you. I am a tech enthusiast, but I do not know what you can or cannot do. Not everyone has access to the same programs or even the same devices. We'll have to work with each other. Also, do keep in mind that I will not bother you with anything. In fact, if you are done helping out and wish to stop helping me edit my chapters, that'll be perfectly fine with me. No commitments.

Well, that wraps up this update! Thank you all so much for reading! I wish I could make everything up to each and every one of you… I don't know if I'll be able to. But I will try. Thank you again. Have a wonderful day!


	17. The Photo

Night Wolf here!

Before I go on to another topic, I have an announcement to make! Jknight97, the author of the story "True Love Defined," and a couple others, has offered me assistance with editing.

He has already proven to be a skilled writer and has greatly improved the state of this chapter. Without him, this chapter would be much more of a mess. Simply put, it can be difficult for me to find mistakes I've made in my own writing. He has already found a great number of issues I have never noticed before. I greatly appreciate his help.

So, if you're willing, check out his stories. I think you may find something you like!

And now… on to the next thing! Originally, the events in this chapter were going to be drastically different. Remember when I said that I am "winging" these chapters? Well, I still am, and this chapter was going to be not quite as good, in my opinion, as it is now.

The new idea for this chapter actually came to me a few minutes before I fell to sleep one night. I scrambled for my phone and quickly typed in my idea - the writing was barely readable - and collapsed back into my bed. If I hadn't done that, then I would've likey forgotten all of it… I'm lucky to have written it down. I was even tempted not to!

Perhaps, I should take this as a lesson and actually think about future chapters much more than I already have…. Heh, I'll try.

Well, that's about it. Not much more to say, really. Remember to leave what you think down in the reviews!

And thanks, Jknight97, for being such a big help!

…..

All she could hear was chaos. It was comforting, in a way.

It would be unusual for her kithood home to be quiet and still. With over two hundred siblings, peace was simply impossible. The only way you could ever get peace was if you made your way to a designated quiet area; an area that her parents obviously were nowhere near at the moment.

"Judy?" the muffled voice of her father entered her ear from her phone's speaker. It was extremely difficult to pick out his voice from the chaos of their home. "Give me…a sec…" the rabbit heard, already growing quite a bit annoyed. "Going… somewhere quiet…"

…

Stuart motioned his wife over to him as he waded his way through the sea of their children. There was no way for Bonnie and him to speak to their daughter with the kits drowning out their voices. Thankfully, they built their home with designated areas made for instances when someone needed some silence. That was where he was heading.

First, however, Stuart needed to make it there. It can be difficult to make your way through a horde of tiny, young rabbits.

It was a beautiful sight, though, he thought with a smile. The aging rabbit loved seeing his children so happy. While it became difficult from time to time - moving around becoming increasingly difficult and annoying - he wouldn't give up his life for anything.

Stu could never get over the sheer amount of love he felt for each and every one of them. He had no favourites, and neither did Bonnie, but each kit was special in their own way. Each kit was an amazing mammal with a heart of gold.

They tried to raise their kits right.

Stuart and Bonnie were not at all perfect. Far from it, actually. Just like every other animal out there. But they did their best to steer their kits towards being good citizens of society. So far, they seemed to be doing well.

So much so that one of them had become a police officer.

It was almost a relief to hear that she was fired. They knew it was an awful thing to feel, but…a safer job never hurt, in their opinion. Something like farming.

That was something they intended to speak to her about soon. They had intended to go to Zootopia and find her and have a serious discussion with her. Of course, they were going to take her back home, first. Zootopia just wasn't safe right now.

But things had gotten in the way. Their hands were tied - metaphorically. So, this phone call was actually a pleasant surprise. It would be a lie to say that they were not worried.

Rabbits always worry. Plus, with that fox with her…

"Judy," her father said once he had reached his destination. The silence was…odd. One gets used to the constant commotion of having over two hundred kits. At least now he could hear his daughter on the other side of the phone line. "Or should I say: Jude the Dude?"

"Father," his daughter said in a stern voice. Bonnie had just entered. "You will listen to me and not say a word until I am finished. Do you understand me?"

Her mother took a step backwards with widened eyes. "Oh…uh…okay, Judith."

"Oh, good, you're here. Same with you."

Bonnie was about to scold her daughter but he put up his paw, silencing her.

"Firstly, I'm safe." A few seconds passed by. "Secondly, my BOYFRIEND," their daughter emphasized, "nearly died on me. You know why? Because bigots hate him for no fucking reason."

The parents gasped. Did their daughter just cuss? That is what startled them. Not that the fox was injured. No. The cuss word startled them. They didn't care much about him.

"I know you're thinking that he deserved it, somehow. Am I right?" She didn't give them any time to answer. "I know I'm right. He's a fox. You're both rabbits. It pains you to see a stranger get hurt - as long as the stranger happens to be prey. If it was a predator, you couldn't care less. Right? Sure, perhaps you'd care if you knew the predator was a good mammal - like Gideon, your business partner. But otherwise, no, you wouldn't care. You believe they all should be collared, right?"

"Judy," her father said in a very small voice.

"No! Don't Judy, me! I don't want to hear it!" He sighed and allowed her to continue. "I love Nicholas with all of my heart. He has been there for me when neither of you were. Oh no, I'm a police officer; I'm going to get gobbled up on my first day! He didn't believe that, but you both did. He trusted me, a tiny rabbit, with his life. He believed in me. He knows that just because I am a rabbit doesn't mean I can't be an officer of the law."

"Honey, you know that…"

"Shut it!" Both parents exchanged looks. "He is an amazing mammal and much better than either of you think! Predators as a whole are better than you think!"

Her father sighed. "Predators are killing machines, hon. They…"

"Thousands of years ago, Stuart! They have changed! Every single species has changed since then, and that includes predators!" Not father. No. Just Stuart. His daughter refused to say that. "Animals these days are nothing like the ones from back then! I have facts to prove it! Did you know that last year, the prey population of Zootopia AND BunnyBurrows murdered more animals than the predator population? Two years ago, more prey were involved with gangs than predators! These days, predators and prey are more and more alike! You are just as likely to be murdered by a tiny bunny than by a bear!"

"That…that can't be true." Yet, Bonnie felt like what Judy was saying was the truth.

"And Nick puts his life on the line for the entirety of Zootopia everyday! Even with the both of us being fired, he is still going out there trying to make the world a better place!" She took a shaky breath. "And he's…he's collared."

"Good th…"

"Don't you dare continue that sentence, Stuart! He got collared trying to prevent a riot! And he was nearly killed by his collar when he saw his mother mercilessly dragged out of our house by a horde of prey! Nick was beaten and shocked until he passed out!" A sparkling tear fell onto the floor by Judy's hind paws. "He did nothing wrong - same with his mother - and yet he is in an unimaginable amount of pain right now. He cannot even move from the bed! And guess what? His mother is collared and she is likely to die soon! There's a kill timer on the collars they are forcing onto predators. Amber, his mother… she's an unlucky one. Her timer is short. She won't live to see next week if we don't get that thing off of her."

Neither of her parents knew what to say.

"Predators are good animals and they are being murdered simply because of that word, that label. Imagine if you were a fox or a lion, but still kept your personality, your morals. How would it feel?!"

No one spoke for several moments.

"It would be nice to have accepting parents. Prejudice is an awful thing and you two are part of the problem. Think about it…please. My best friend could die tomorrow because of the bigotry. His mother probably will die. Many predators have already died. They don't deserve it. They are just as good as prey… many are better. Some are even more accepting of our relationship compared to the two of you!"

The line went dead. Bonnie and Stuart were left speechless.

…

Judy ended the call and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She hadn't noticed the polar bear behind her thanks to the constant thumping of her paw and her yelling.

"Ms. Hopps," he started, "Lewis, at your service. We are ready to go whenever you are."

She took a look around and deflated. "Yeah… Let's do this."

"Oh, and Hopps?"

"Hmm?"

"I shouldn't have lingered around… but I did. I heard most of your, uh, conversation. It was…refreshing to hear a prey say that. I can see why Mr. Big has taken such a liking to you and your fox."

She smiled. "Well, it's true, what I said. More mammals need unclouded minds." One of her ears drooped and her smile disappeared. "Animals like my parents…their minds are about as clouded as the sky during a thunderstorm."

"But the Sun always shines through in the end. Just give them time." The rabbit responded with a nod. "Now, let's find some dirt on a certain Mayor we both hate."

"Um, Lewis? Do you think it would be better if I went in alone? That way, we would be less likely to be caught."

He took a step backwards. "Uh...we are meant to protect you, Ms. Hopps. With all due respect, I do not believe that is a good idea."

"We are most certainly going to be caught if you come inside with me. But if you and the others create a distraction…then we could all get away cleanly."

The polar bear grumbled, pondering it for a moment. He looked at her to decline, but he saw a rather determined look on the rabbit. "I shouldn't even try to argue, right? Just…let me take it up with Mr. Big. He gets to make that call, not I."

…

Thirty-one hours.

Amber has only thirty-one hours left, and those hours were likely to go by quickly for her. Judy couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see your death slowly approaching you, watching the hand on a clock tick slowly towards your end.

It would be agonizing, but she'd be glad to know that she had not even two days left to live. Better to be prepared and live your last hours to the fullest. Amber doesn't even know, though. She hasn't been told.

Judy made a mental note to somehow tell her. How would she do that, though? How does one tell their best friend's mother that she will likely die soon? She wasn't certain she'd be able to handle that. However, it did serve to motivate her to do whatever she could do to take that despicable device off of her neck - as if she needed the motivation.

Judy began thinking about what she'd do in her final hours if she was in a similar situation. It was a difficult question to answer. It's not like it's an enjoyable topic. In fact, she often avoided it. Death already looms over each and every living being, threatening to snatch anyone up at a moment's notice. And what is left afterwards? Endless happiness? Non-existence? An eternity of pain? Something else?

What exactly would happen to Amber, if they failed to find a solution?

The rabbit leaned back in her seat and let her eyes succumb to darkness. The limo shook subtlety with every crack and bump in the road, keeping her from falling asleep. A soothing rhythm of breaths, emitting from the polar bears around her, helped to remind the bunny that she was not alone with these battles inside her head.

"Ms. Hopps," a voice from her left vibrated the air around her, "Are you sure about this? About you going in alone?"

Judy leaned forward and opened her eyes. She ended up staring at the carpeted floor of the limo. Soft and impossibly clean. Almost like new. "I'm not going to have any of you die on my behalf. And I should be able to sneak in without any problems as long as your distraction works."

"We'll see to it." Lewis readjusted his suit and wiped off some fur that had fallen on his sleeve. "We're here. Do you have everything?"

Judy checked to make sure she had her carrot pen and phone. "Yeah, I do. Be careful. I won't call until I am ready to be picked up. If I'm not out in an hour…inform the others."

The rabbit stepped out and planted her paws softly on the concrete in the alleyway they had hidden themselves within.

The city felt…calm, somehow, she observed. Even during the trip here. It didn't make sense. Had the prey stopped attacking? What had happened?

The limo crept out of the alleyway and swiftly made its way towards a location only a mile from the City Hall. There, Mr. Big's polar bears would set up harmless explosives - bright and ear-splitting, but not at all dangerous - in hopes to give Judy a chance to slip into City Hall, and subsequently Keegan's office, unnoticed.

She hoped with all of her heart for them to stay safe and for the plan to work. They simply could not fail. To fail would mean the complete loss of Zootopia's ideals - peace and harmony between all things - and the death of thousands, perhaps millions, of individuals.

The lapin couldn't stand the thought of more death.

Judy waited there for several minutes. For a while, her breathing was quick and sporadic, but then softened into a gentle motion. Her paws never ceased shaking, however. What they were doing, what she was doing, was rather insane.

The fact that it was three in the afternoon didn't help matters. No darkness to hide her movements.

But they couldn't keep waiting. This had to be done as quickly as possible.

Judy began to question the overall calmness of the city even more than previously. It didn't make sense to her. From her hiding spot, Judy could see prey walking the streets as if nothing happened. Some were even chatting and laughing with their friends. There was even a full restaurant nearby.

None of them seemed to be fazed at all by all the murder and killing that had occurred not even a day ago. She wanted to puke. They thought predators were the mindless killers…

Thankfully, she didn't have to watch them for too long. Mr. Big's family had done their job. An explosion violently shook her entire body and effectively blasted her hearing to the point of temporary uselessness.

The crowd of prey ahead of her ran for their lives, hiding in every nook and cranny. It was utter chaos, very similar to the riots of before.

She noticed many of the animals running inside of City Hall; exactly what she wanted. She joined them and blended in. Soon enough, she was inside of City Hall with no one knowing who she actually was.

Judy took a moment to look for a staircase that would lead to the Mayor's office. Thankfully, she noticed a multitude of prey had a similar idea and were flooding into a staircase that led all the way to the top floor. The security could not even stop them; there were too many terrified animals. It was amazingly easy for her to slip past them and make her way upwards. The plan worked flawlessly.

After a lot of climbing and not-so-gentle shoves from rude animals trying to get ahead of Judy and closer towards what they hoped was safety, she made it to the floor where the Mayor's office was kept.

She didn't even have any trouble entering Keegan's office. The guards up there were focused on calming the crowd and breaking up a mild fight that occurred between a few animals. Apparently, all you needed was an explosion - thankfully, this one was harmless and more similar to a firework - to make mammals forget they were civilized.

Once she entered, she took a moment to lock the door behind her. Luckily, Keegan was nowhere to be seen; probably had gone to a hidden shelter inside of the building.

The room itself was not what you would expect the Mayor's office to look like. The room looked like it flowed.

It was primarily made of stone and hardwood. The wood spit up the stone and formed what looked like waves in the walls and more circular shapes in the floor.

On the far wall, there was a rather large window that cut into the floor and rounded just before it touched the ceiling. The Mayor's desk was only a few feet ahead of the window, giving Keegan a stunning view of the city's skyscrapers and streets down below.

Judy quickly hopped into action and began searching through the drawers of Keegan's desk for anything useful.

She, at first, found schematics of a couple of new buildings in the city's southern docks. There were some plans detailing the dates, but not the discussion topics, of future City-Council Meetings. Even a few letters and several other documents were mixed in there, but nothing else. Nothing of real value to her.

She was about to move on to a second drawer, but discovered a mysterious object, under another letter, and found it was just a thin pane of glass protecting an old photo. There was no frame.

She pulled it out and instantly recognized Mayor Keegan as a child. He was hugging a slightly taller, female coyote. They both looked at each other with the goofiest grins you could imagine on a hare and coyote.

Judy wanted to smile back.

She shook her head and gently placed the photo in its glass frame back into the drawer, and then placed the other documents back within the drawer.

There was a knock on the door and her ears perked up even higher than they already were. She heard nothing else, though. No keys being entered, no jiggling of the door handle.

She hesitantly turned back towards the next drawer and pulled it open. In it, there was a compact laptop. She set it on top of the desk and continued to rummage through the documents it was sitting on top of. There was no use in trying to get into it. It likely had a password. It would be better to simply take it back to Mr. Big and get it checked out instead of wasting time with it.

The voices from the panicked mammals coming from behind the door suddenly went silent as she heard Keegan's voice. Judy felt herself shrink a thousand times smaller. Her fur stood on end.

"Get out of here! The explosion was only some dumb kits playing with fireworks! Knock it off!" she heard him shout at the scared mammals in front of his office door. Judy began frantically shoving the papers back into the drawer. "What are you sheep doing?! You're not supposed to let a mob of civilians anywhere up here! What do we pay you for?!" Just as Judy grabbed the last stack of papers, she heard the door handle move. "Stupid ruminants!" she heard him mutter outside of the doorway.

Judy had finally gotten the last of the papers back in the drawer by the time she heard a key slide into the lock. She grabbed the laptop and hid herself under the desk with it under her arm.

The door finally creaked open.

"Did any of you lock the door?" the Mayor asked. A sheep grunted in a manner that meant no.

"Let me check it out," a gruff voice answered. Judy's ears heard the steady clicking and clacking of hooves on stone and polished wood. Some soft pawsteps followed after.

Her eyes darted towards the drawer and she mentally facepalmed. She had left it open.

Crawling as quietly as she could, she made her way closer to the drawer.

The hoofsteps were steadily getting louder. The sheep was somewhere in the middle of the room.

Judy put her paw on the drawer and began to slide it back into place. The soft sound of wood pushing against wood shivered Judy's ears.

The hoofsteps came closer, nearing the desk.

The rabbit continued pulling at it. The sounds it was making was difficult even for her to hear thanks to the sheep and his hooves. She doubted they could hear the wood rubbing against itself.

She had only an inch left to pull when the hooves were right beside her right ear, making it and her nose twitch uncontrollably. Judy withdrew her paw and sunk back into the desk. The drawer was not shut completely.

"Lucas, I doubt anyone is in here. One of you must've locked it."

"But sir-"

"Out!"

The door closed shut with the sheep exiting the room. Keegan crept up to the desk and sat in his chair. His paws were hanging dangerously close to Judy's nose.

The Mayor grunted and rubbed his forehead. Today was becoming a rather long day for him.

His paw reached for a drawer and pulled it out. He fished around until he felt glass and pulled out a photo of his childhood. Leaning forward, he set the photo down and then set his elbows on the top of his desk with his paws holding up his head, staring intently at the eyes of the coyote in the photo.

Judy caught a sniffle from the Mayor. She raised an eyebrow.

Keegan huffed and stood up with the photo and glass in had paws and proceeded to step towards the window. His sniffling became louder and quicker, and by the time he reached the window, he was sobbing.

His eyes traced the outlines of the clouds above him until his eyes became too blurry to see anything more than two feet away. Keegan dropped the photo and let the glass shatter. He turned around and slumped against the window, sliding down it until he reached the floor.

Judy didn't know what to think.

His sobs became quicker and louder with every passing second. His body jerked violently to the rhythm of his misery.

She slowly crawled out of the desk and headed towards the Mayor. "Keegan?"

He looked up for a moment before his head fell back down. "…H-Hopps."

She knew this was a bad idea, but it felt wrong to just leave without understanding what was going on. Judy was more or less stuck in there, anyway. She'd have to contact Mr. Big and figure out a way to get her out if there. There were almost certainly guards standing right outside his door. So, against her better judgement, Judy came closer to the Mayor and spoke with a voice softer than a rose's petals. "What's wrong?"

One of the Mayor's ears raised slightly, but fell right back down. He didn't notice Judy take a carrot pen out of her pocket. She was recording this conversation. "I-I never wanted this…"

She felt anger bubbling within her. "Yeah, I never wanted to watch my best friend get beaten by a crowd of heartless prey." she hissed.

"Ms. Hopps, let me-"

"His mother will die in thirty hours thanks to your collars!"

His misery grew exponentially, his tears bursting from under his eyes like a dam had broken.

"Predators were being hunted by prey, and hundreds, if not thousands, have been killed by them!"

Keegan looked up into the other rabbit's eyes and whispered, "If I do not do what I am told, I'll lose everyone I care for."

He dug his tiny claws into his own skin, breathing slowly until he found enough strength to speak again. "She'll kill them if I do not follow her every command. The moment I-I fall out of line, she'll slice open each of their throats with me watching!"

"Who is-"

"I can't tell you!" he continued to cry, "I can't…I can't…"

Judy almost felt pity. Almost. "So you were willing to murder the entire predator population?! Did you even consider any other options?! If you would've went to the ZPD, we-"

Keegan stared daggers straight at Judy, "You don't know that! I couldn't risk it! I-I couldn't…I'm a miserable…"

She knew she didn't know the full picture. Perhaps he really couldn't tell them. Maybe he was being watched. But to doom millions of mammals…she had to show this conversation to Nick.

His voice shot out again. "I know I'm an awful mammal…I deserve to die a thousand times over! I condemned them all to a miserable and painful death…I deserve to die…" Judy watched his paw move to his pocket as he spoke, "I-I-I should die…"

She saw him pull out a small pistol from his pocket and pointed it at himself.

"Tell them… that I'm s-sorr-"

Before he could pull the trigger, Judy darted towards him and shoved his paw backwards. The bullet shot out through the glass, sailing through the air and hitting the side of a stone building.

The door burst open with Keegan's guards rushing in. Judy shoved her phone and the carrot pen into the Mayor's arms. "Call Mr. Big or Nick! Find them! Show them the pen!"

The guards reached Judy and pointed their weapons at her. She stood up slowly and let herself be taken into their custody.

….….

I must say, that is the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope to do this more often.


	18. High School Memories

Yes, I know, this took me way too long! XD

But, you see, this chapter went through multiple reiterations. I had so many visions, so many directions to take, that it was rather difficult to settle on something.

But I am glad I finally settled on this. I'm quite proud of what this chapter turned out to be. And it certainly wouldn't be as clean as it is now if it wasn't for my editor, Jknight97. He even helped to write a small portion of this chapter (I'll say what portion after the end). I'm very grateful for his help.

You know, I've been looking back at my previous chapters. I'm actually quite surprised by how far I've come since then. My writing has certainly improved.

But still, please feel free to post any criticisms you may have. Your reviews really do help me out. I want to make this story as good as possible for you, and that requires some help.

Well, that's all I have to say. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Note: I noticed there was a slight issue with uploading this chapter. So I have fixed it and updated it.

...

Caroline.

He was hers, and she was his. A simple concept, a simple statement, but oh, it meant so much to him. With it brought unbounded euphoria, limitless joy, and splendid addiction. Just being in her presence gave him a high that no other drug could match; one that upped his spirits and calmed his soul while healing the scars of the deep cuts life so generously bestowed upon him. Being with her was like a morning sunrise that, ever so carefully, beamed pure happiness directly into your being, softly nudging you awake. Or a night sky filled with twinkling dreams smiling down upon you as you lie down on a bed of grass, gazing towards them with bright, hopeful eyes. Or maybe the blissful sensation of a calm breeze as it tickles your fur during a golden sunset with deep crimsons and blazing oranges brushing everything in sight into a subdued glow.

He knew it was love. Maybe not love at first sight, but a love just as special and genuine. Their love.

They met at high school. The lunch line, specifically, and not at all in a romantic fashion. Rather, he simply noticed something strange about her, and it startled him, and not in the way members of her species usually did.

No, this girl was different. From his spot, a few prey students behind her, he could see her fur subtly shake, in a timid sort of way, as she whispered her order to the goat behind the counter. She ended up having to repeat her order a few times due to her quietness, all the while avoiding looking at the other mostly-prey mammal population. Instead, she focused on various other inanimate points of interest that would not judge her for what she was: Predator.

It was like she was ashamed of something.

This was odd. From what he assumed - and he would later realize that stereotypes like this were never true - her species were usually quite determined and fierce. He always thought they sized up everyone else and puffed out their chests in a manner that screamed dominance and danger. It was quite common, he incorrectly believed, to have one of them look at you directly in the middle of one of your shivering eyes, asking you to start something just so they can prove they are better.

"All predators do is fight," he said weeks prior to this during a discussion with a friend. "It's all they do. Any of them can explode in a rage at any moment. Look at what happened to me," William said pointing to his black eye. "I thought I was going to die." This was after he got into a heated argument with one of them. He would later admit that it was because he had uttered a speciesist remark, had refused to acknowledge the slight, and that he deserved the punch he received. He had started the argument. He refused to admit his fault. In his opinion, it was the predator's fault. He made himself believe that the pelt had started it. For William, they were hardwired to be troublemakers. And most prey agreed with his view of that class of mammals, anyway. Lying like this allowed him to get away with it. It's not like anyone would even believe the word of a predator.

He didn't see her again until a couple days later in the same lunch line. Except this time, he was directly behind her.

His sensitive ears caught her nervous breathing, as she stood stiffer than a wooden board. For some reason, this intrigued him. Normally, he hated being around any kind of predator, yet that was exactly what she was. The fangs, the claws, the trained eyes…they were all there, except something was different. Not once did he catch sight of any one of her claws, and the few times he caught a glance at her teeth, he noticed they were oddly dull, as if she had intentionally ground them down into something much less deadly.

And when he looked into those eyes…for once in his life, the hare saw shame and timorousness in a predator.

William Keegan did not know what to think.

It startled him for more than a moment. This was unheard of. This was uncharacteristic of predators. This was strange in every manner of the word. It freaked him out and bewildered him.

And then she was gone. She once again disappeared into the thick crowd of hungry mammals and slipped into a hiding place.

Little did he know he would see her again in much wilder circumstances.

...

What to do?

He had dismissed his guards and Judy was being taken to Precinct One. A disaster. He never wanted this to happen. Not to her, to them. He just wanted his family to stay safe.

Was he aware of how far that disgusting mammal would take this? No, no he was not. Keegan went along with her plans, desperately hoping for her to slip up, to be caught. All he wanted to do was see his family again, alive and healthy, not brutally killed.

At first, the Mayor was not even sure if she would actually take things that far. After the first week of following her orders, he had actually tried to tell the ZPD.

But right before he contacted them, Keegan received a phone call from his adopted daughter, except he didn't hear her voice. Instead, he heard her cries of agony as her kidnapper, his boss, cackled with glee as she slowly broke his daughter's arm.

The sound, the crack… it ripped his heart into several pieces whilst teaching him to never cross his boss ever again if he wanted his family to stay alive. They were, in no way, empty threats. She would actually murder them, and she would do it as slowly as possible.

After that, Keegan followed her every order without hesitation. He just couldn't lose his family.

The hare still hoped, though. He still believed that her plans would eventually fail. But, before he even realized it, hundreds, if not thousands, of predators were murdered in mere hours.

It was so sudden.

His boss, he now knew, was terrifyingly clever and intelligent. She told him her plans and orders in such a way that they felt absolutely absurd and poorly thought out. At first, every time a new set of orders appeared on his desk, he felt like banging his head against a wall in response to the sheer stupidity of her plans. It felt like a twelve year old wrote them. Nothing those papers ever said seemed properly thought out. Back then, he expected her plans to backfire. He thought she'd be ruined and he'd be reunited with his family soon enough. Surely, Keegan told himself, her plans would not work. They just couldn't.

But the first set of orders he carried out did, indeed, work. They had her desired effect. Then the next also succeeded. And then the next plans after that. They always succeeded, and he had obeyed her every command. The hare was reduced to a pawn in a rigged game of chess. A willing pawn with no regard for anything else besides the safety of his family.

Before he realized it, they had gotten so far in her plans that there was nothing he could do. Keegan had practically given her a stranglehold on Zootopia. She now had access to too many connections, to too many contacts, and there was nothing he could do. Even if he finally decided to tell Zootopia the truth - which would ultimately get his family killed - she would still be able to continue her plans. She had more than a foothold.

This happened around the time Algarotti was planted inside of the ZPD. By that time, his boss was too powerful for him to stop her.

And now, he was forced to watch the city tear itself apart.

Death reports pinged on his phone every hour. Names were listed in little files, each one belonging to a dead predator. Alongside them, there was a story detailing exactly how their death had happened, right down to how much blood the body lost. No detail was hidden from his eyes, and it sickened him.

He stopped reading them after the first one. Didn't stop them from coming, though. Each little ping was like a slap to his face, a slap of disgust and a reminder that, long ago, he would've almost welcomed the loss of so many predator lives.

What to do?

...

William couldn't help thinking about how he had gotten so lucky. It was like he was in a perfectly crafted dream, forever slumbering on a cloud made of pure delight.

It shouldn't have worked. They were different in more ways than he wanted to admit. Society had taught them they were simply not compatible, and not just physically. To put it bluntly: Most mammals refused to believe a predator could actually be a caring individual.

At one point, William would've loved to see a completely segregated society. In his eyes, and many others, preds and prey were not meant to interact as much as they did.

Yet, one day, he found his way to her favourite spot, completely by accident.

That day, he wasn't hungry. He wasn't happy, either. Instead, he was a hollow husk of his former self. Grief sunk deep past his fur and into his skin, flooding his veins with the sorrow one gets from losing a loved one.

His cousin.

Something pushed him to go to school; a quiet whisper, a feeling, told him everything would be okay. Perhaps it would get his mind off of things.

William believed it.

Instead of relief, he found a magnified pain so unbearable that he wanted to break down and crawl into a hole.

That's how he found himself on the rooftop of the school. The view was magnificent.

It was a nice spot, really. You could see a particularly beautiful stretch of the intricately constructed skyscrapers that were one of Zootopia's most loved aspects. Behind them, the sky was usually a baby blue with tufts of clouds floating above. And if you looked closely enough, you could see the giant walls that separated and created the different climates the city was renowned for.

It was a great place to think, and William had the time. It was lunch, and he had snuck out of the cafeteria quickly enough. And now, he was finally alone, leaning with his arms against the railing that lined the edges of the roof and kept him from falling off and onto the grass below.

...

The carrot pen finally made its way to his paw several minutes ago. He had been listening to it, replaying it over and over again.

Each time, he felt himself fall deeper in a hole.

When had life become so complicated? What was the tipping point?

It was a gradual thing, he noticed. His body wasn't immediately crippled by the weight of a thousand boulders one day. No, it began with a stone here, a rock there. They stacked upon each other to the point where he couldn't struggle enough to get them to shake off.

Taking a look at the carrot pen, he noticed it had several scratches and was chipped in a couple places. Near the tip, there was a small engraving of "Judy" carved on it. "+ Nick" was beside it, and that portion of the carving looked cleaner.

He clicked the pen and tried to write with it, but the ink came out sporadically. Unevenly.

Empty.

...

The clouds seemed to be completely immobile; just hanging against a backdrop of blue without a care in the world.

The hare envied them. A simple life felt… nice. Nice was a good way to put it. No drama, no worries, no heartbreak. Just you.

Would it be lonely?

Positively. Most certainly. But he never knew loneliness to ever bring him pain, at least no where near the pain he felt when death took away someone he loved. For the most part, solitude, and consequent loneliness, brought comfort.

As a mammal, death is something you will never get around. It's always there. Your best friend may not be here the next day. Maybe your brother might leave this world soon. Or even you.

Keegan never feared death. Long ago, he accepted it would one day take him away. What would happen afterwards was anyone's guess, but that was a bridge to cross when it finally happened.

What he truly feared… was loss.

William was a very social hare. A very affectionate and caring one. His friends were family and his family was everything to him. Losing one was like losing a piece of himself.

He was already missing the joy he felt on his last bowling game with him.

But at least the hare had silence. A deafening silence. A calming silence. A needed silence. A silence that begged his eyes to close.

The quietness urged the tiniest of tears to trail down his cheek and to splatter on the pebbles below him, marking a mere drop of his sadness.

Finally, giving in to the emotions, the hare's eyes closed; more tears followed after the first one, all taking a risk with their own lives and free-falling off his fur and onto the rooftop far below. What was once a small drop was subsequently pooling into a puddle of William's misery. It began to snake into tiny rivers, weaving through the pebbles and finding its way into the cracks of the grouting. He collapsed into a heap onto the railing as it dangerously creaked with his full weight on it. He began sobbing uncontrollably, the grief finally overtaking his resolve not to appear weak. He subconsciously took note of the ominous warning from the frail metal that separated him from joining his departed cousin and at this nadir in his life, he chose to ignore it, almost welcoming the possibility.

Then… there was a weight on his shoulder. A light, soft weight.

It gently squeezed and pulled him away from the edge. Then, he felt himself being pressed into an unknown body that felt nothing like anything he'd ever experienced before.

He loved it.

William felt long arms envelop his body and further squeeze more tears out of him.

There, the two of them stood in the wind with the only sound coming from the hare's sobbing and their barely-audible breaths… and they hugged.

Keegan had yet to open his eyes.

...

The number of confirmed deaths rose by another fifty in the past thirty minutes.

During that time, a stack of twenty papers were brought to his desk.

Orders.

Within the first two pages, Keegan learned that he had another press conference within the next four hours, and before then, he was to finally call the ZPD and tell them to resume their patrols. They've been sitting around doing nothing at their respective precincts, letting prey murder as many predators as possible.

Keegan stoked the fire and let it run until it burned a predator-sized portion of Zootopia to the ground. Now, he was putting it out.

The Mayor didn't know so many prey would embrace the chance and become killers. They were the real predators here.

No, he shook his head, predators were not killers. The prey were becoming savages. Murderers. Not preds.

And so was he. The Mayor was a murderer. A savage. He allowed this.

...

Calming. The gentle breaths coming out from the unknown mammal, the one who had him wrapped up so tightly in their arms, was… calming.

They were sitting now. William's back was pressed against an unknown chest while a soft paw laid over his, gently caressing with their thumb. Slowly, that action stifled his sobbing. He felt happier, somehow. Also slightly amused; the stranger had their head lightly atop his, sort of like a hat.

He smiled at that

The hare sighed contentedly and breathed in a distinctly female scent, but one that was much warmer than what he normally smells day to day at high school. It was almost foreign, and it told his body to run, but he didn't. William was far too comfortable and he had finally lost the miserable thoughts that were harassing him ever since he woke up.

With another sigh, he decided he should open his eyes before it got awkward and thank the stranger for calming him down. And hey, he thought, maybe he could make a new friend here... or something more.

Finally, after a little hesitation, he opened his eyes and immediately saw blood covering the stranger's paw.

...

The boulders of Keegan's turmoil came crashing down.

The orders he had received were soaked in his tears and Judy's carrot pen in his paw creaked from the pressure of his hold.

It was because of this one stray thought; a dangerous, life threatening thought.

 _"Maybe you can still do something,"_ the voice whispered. It was the pebble that broke the hare's back.

It floated around in his mind, tugging at him to finally do something. " _Surely_ ," the voice continued, " _there is something you can do._ "

He tried to ignore the inner voice by drowning it with the thoughts of his family's possible demise. That didn't work.

" _If you sit here, more predators will die, and they will die because of your lack of action._ "

His body shuddered.

" _You've protected me long enough,_ " it said, still floating around in his mind and poking at his most cherished memories of a certain coyote _. "I'd rather die than have more predators lose their lives._ " The voice was becoming more and more familiar. " _I know you do not want to lose us, but those mammals have families too. They are hurting just as much as you, maybe more._ "

"Can't you understand that I don't want to lose you?!" Keegan shrieked, yelling to no one besides the irritating voice that wouldn't shut up. "You're the reason I'm even alive!"

" _I am also the reason why so many predators have died,"_ the voice whispered _. "I can't take this any longer_."

"You can't take this any longer?! Look at me! Look at what I've done for YOU!"

The door slammed open. "Boss?!" The sheep took a guarded step into the room; his pistol raised and pointed at every hiding spot he knew was there. "What's going on?"

William clutched the carrot pen and ran out of the room, out of the building, and started heading towards TundraTown.

"Fine! He yelled after he crossed the street. "I'm doing this for you!" Several prey shot their heads in the direction of the crazed hare. "Just…just don't die on me…" he sobbed.

…

Night Wolf here!

Jknight edited the entire chapter and also added in his own additions to what was a hallway scene. He actually turned it into the rooftop scene in the final product and even added a heavier weight to William's pain. This guy really is a skilled writer. If you haven't already, check out his Zootopia stories. They are original and very well-written.

And please, tell me what you think in the reviews! The help is tremendous and inspiring. :)


End file.
